En La Ventana de Enfrente
by Queonda
Summary: Vivir frente a un edificio es difícil, sobretodo cuando sientes que te invita a ver a través de las cortinas. Los nombres de cada uno de los residentes poseen algo oscuro en su pasado, algo que matarán por esconder. ¿Quién es el culpable? -AU-
1. Edificio Principal

_Hola! Esto formará parte de una serie de caps cortos que espero publicar de pronto en pronto (?)? Ya que los escribiré a través de mi celular mientras encuentre tiempo libre. Espero que les guste está historia y que, con el paso de los capítulos, se haga más interesante._

_Disfruten, queonda :B_ /-/-/-/-/

* * *

><p>Así fue cómo se sentó en su típica silla frente a su pequeña ventana de nogal y exhaló. Al mirar a través de ella, las luces nocturnas del ambiente de la ciudad inundaban, con su brillo, la oscura habitación de este joven. El viento, mezclado con ese seco olor a motores de autos, rozaba su rostro fino, mientras que los sonidos contaminantes de los bocinazos no hacían más que acariciar sus tímpanos. La ciudad era un ambiente único, un bioma nuevo, creado por las manos del hombre, y contenía ese sentimiento salvaje que ningún otro lugar tiene con tanta fuerza. Mientras que la luz solar muestra que la oscuridad no tiene nombre, la sombra nocturna celebra a aquéllos seres que salen de entre la nada a acechar y cometer acciones que la luz del día no es capaz de ver.<p>

Así era cómo él solía describir sus días en la gran ciudad. Él calificaba entre los "nuevos": chicos ambiciosos que querían estar en la Gran Capital del Oeste para seguir sus sueños de ser alguien importante en la vida, no solo en la de ellos mismo, sino en la de los demás. Pero, con miles de estos "nuevos" en la ciudad, era fácil arruinarse la imaginación y las esperanzas. El aún tenía sus esperanzas intactas, pero su mente no estaba del todo de acuerdo con él.

No encontraba momento libre mas que el que lograba obtener de noche, cuando su jefe lo dejaba de llamar y no tenía visitas inesperadas. ¿A qué dedicaba su tiempo libre? A él le gustaba llamarlo _El arte del saber,_ lo que se traducía a "espiar a los vecinos". Era su único pasatiempo y el más fácil de desarrollar. Sólo debía sentarse en la ventana y los demás departamentos le mostrarían todo lo que él quería saber. Eso había pensado al principio, pero las historias que esas ventanas le mostraban eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para permitirse comprar unos binoculares con el salario de un mes.

Nadie sabía a lo que él dedicaba su tiempo libre -sabía que la gente lo criticaría, nunca lo entenderían -, pero él creía que ese era el _hobbie_ más interesante que había tenido. Cada ventana contaba una historia, y era interesante conocerlas todas.

Su teléfono celular vibró. Lo tomó y le echó un vistazo. Era un mensaje de su mujer preferida, nada de lo que él debiera preocuparse. Sólo un pequeño aviso de que debían verse a medianoche. Esa rubia lo era todo para él.

Eran las diez.

Tenía dos horas -o un poco menos- para desarrollar lo que para él era un arte. Sólo se acomodó en su asiento, sacó los binoculares de su caja casi completamente inmaculada y los ubicó en el trípode, los ajustó unos cuantos grados y se dispuso a mirar. Apuntó, como era rutina, a la primera casa del octavo y último piso, a la derecha.

La cortina siempre permanecía corrida, aunque eran dos ventanas aparentemente de dos habitaciones diferentes. En la de la izquierda, dormía un joven que parecía nunca peinarse. Era un tanto idiota. Lo había visto varias veces entrar con comida a su habitación y esconderla bajo los cajones. A la mujer de la derecha le desagradaba la comida extra que él ingería. Los había visto pelearse unas contadas veces sobre ese tema. Luego de haberse pasado noches viéndolos, había logrado entender que ellos eran sólo compañeros de habitación.

Según él, el joven era demasiado torpe y la chica, demasiado terca como para mantener alguna relación estable con él. El nombre de la mujer le era desconocido, pero de tanto oír quejas, sabía que él se llamaba Goku. Su descripción encajaba con la de un hombre de veinte años, buena salud y humor, quien mantenía un pequeño trabajo nocturno. Era un hombre muy bueno; lo había visto ayudar a bajar las escaleras a las ancianas del departamento. De ella no sabía nada, sólo una mujer de entre veinte y veinticinco años, firme y seria, ganadora de lucha de artes marciales- tenía un trofeo en su pared- y una gran inteligencia. Ella pagaba las cuentas.

Los vio a ambos hablando por teléfono, no sabía si entre ellos o con alguien más, era difícil de saber, y los dejó en paz. Se corrió, ahora, a la cuarta ventana del cuarto piso, hacia la izquierda. Era el dulce hogar de un hombre nada dulce.

El lugar tenía buen gusto, ya que desde ahí él podía ver la sala de estar. Paredes decoradas, suelo de madera, televisión digital y cuadros elegantes. La habitación estaba en silencio, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par y una ruidosa música invadió la sala. Un grito horroroso de la voz carrasposa delató al chico que entraba. Estaba ocupado respondiendo los insultos de las mujeres que se quejaban de su sonido infernal. Su nombre podía ser escuchado en todos los lugares del edificio. De aquí hasta allá, su nombre era el que todos los de la cuadra sabían pronunciar con terror: Vegeta.

Joven, veinticinco años. Gustoso de usar ropa negra y bandas de sudor en sus muñecas. Al espía le gustaba observarlo, ya que su rostro denotaba que él ocultaba algo. Andaba con una mujer escandalosa, de quién no se molestaría en preocuparse. Se peleaban de tal forma que dudaba sobre el estilo de relación entre ellos.

Se aburrió de mirar al _rockero_ que escuchaba "Paranoid" a todo volumen y ajustó sus binoculares a la habitación de número_ trescientos ochenta y tres._ Le decía así porque el joven que la habitaba tenía una extraña locura por el tres.

Nunca lo había visto, no. Sólo sabía de la existencia de una mujer hermosa de cabello azul como el cielo nocturno, que solía limpiar sus cosas; y de otra, que parecía ser la rubia de los sueños -o pesadillas- de cualquier hombre. Era agresiva, pero se comportaba con vergüenza al ver al hombre que habitaba la casa, y que el espía calvo nunca había logrado ver de pies a cabeza. Parecía como si el sujeto supiera que estaba siendo observado.

En la primera habitación vivía el conserje que, por lo que ahora sus binoculares notaban, estaba limpiando la parte delantera del edificio, las escaleras. Su viejo amigo Yamcha miró hacia arriba y observó las estrellas, sin notar a la pequeña persona que lo observaba. Yamcha no lo recordaba a él, pero él sí recordaba a Yamcha.

Se levantó de su silla y fue directo a su cocina-comedor a prepararse un té de hierbas. "Krilin: estate listo para las 23.45" Rezaba una nota pegada en su refrigerador. Miró su reloj, notando que tenía tiempo.

¿Podría ser hoy el día en que los chicos que vivían juntos se juntaran, o el día en el que revelaría qué escondía el chico rudo, o quién era el hombre de esas dos mujeres que andaban por esa casa oscura y decadente?

Colocó el agua a hervir y volvió a su lugar favorito: la ventana.


	2. Habitacion A, octavo piso

_Nos encontramos de nuevo! e.e_

_**Solo un pequeño comentario: sepan perdonar por los errores de tipeo. Poco a poco los iré corrigiendo, aunque es algo difícil en estos momentos.**_

_**Nada más. Y échenle un vistazo a los detalles.**_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation. Lo único a mi propiedad es el argumento de la historia y cada palabra dentro de la misma**_

_**Caratula del fic: Portada de Physical Graffiti, Led Zeppelin (1975)**_

* * *

><p>La mañana resplandecía, pero los pájaros típicos del campo ya no era lo que lo despertaba. El hecho de dejar de oír ese canto tan angelical y único que el ambiente rural tenía, y que el viento soplara por entre los campos de maíz y las flores en su flujo natural ya no pudiera estar en su vida todas las mañanas era ciertamente algo frustrante. Los bocinazos de las personas a las que les gustaba molestar la paz en una ciudad que nunca descansa eran lo único que él escuchaba cada mañana desde hacían tres largos años.<p>

Aunque, él podía presumir, ese no era el único ruido chillón que hacía de sus mañanas un infierno.

—¡Otra vez tarde!— gritó una voz aguda que le taladró los tímpanos.

Cual robot, su torso se levantó rápidamente en un movimiento que no requirió esfuerzo alguno. La sábana resbaló de su torso formado, y la almohada que cubría su cara cayó a un lado.

Su rostro denotaba total y completo cansancio y unos cabellos despeinados se separaban del típico peinado desordenado que él tanto mantenía. Sus ojos cargaban bolsas oscuras y su aliento olía a rayos. Se levantó de su cama como un _zombie_ y comenzó a caminar alrededor de su cama. Tomó los calzoncillos blancos e intentó colocárselos correctamente.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó frente a un delicioso plato de _waffles_ con miel. Su paladar se llenó de saliva antes de volver a secarse cuando el horroroso rostro mañanero de la mujer frente suyo se apareció en su rango de vista.

Chichi era, para él, la mujer más insoportable que había conocido— quizá exageraba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a vivir con hombres y, cuando se había enterado que viviría con una mujer, ni su padre podía creerle.

Ella era como la diosa de la furia, y parecía como si todo en él le causara una molestia.

Desde la mañana, cuando él no se levantaba ya que se encontraba cansado por su trabajo nocturno, y ella, una ejecutiva sin tiempo que perder, "necesitaba" que él estuviese despierto desde temprano.

"No pierdas tiempo, que es lo que más me falta" solía decirle.

Eran el _yin_ y el _yang_. Pero, a diferencia de estos signos sagrados, ninguno tenía ni siquiera una pizca de cualidad del otro. Él era completamente desordenado, despreocupado por los problemas y necesidades, glotón, sucio; ella necesitaba el orden en medio del caos. Chichi era la base de la casa, ya que se ocupaba de pagar la renta, comprar la comida y mantener el baño en condiciones. Vivía tensa; y cómo no estarlo, cuando se es la cabeza de las operaciones más importantes de una de las empresas líder en productos de uso cotidiano.

Él hizo oídos sordos a los gritos en cuanto a la hora y su vestimenta antes de que ella se arreglarse el cabello y largase. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró sus brazos y torso, sintiendo la liberadora energía de su cuerpo recorrer hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Una sonrisa brillante se dibujó en su boca con restos de _waffles_. Al fin estaba solo.

La radio encendida a todo volumen. Metió en el microondas una bolsa de nachos con queso a medio cocer y lo activó para tres minutos. Volteó para ver la casa, reluciente como si una esponja gigante hubiese caído y absorbido toda la suciedad. Se quitó su ropa interior y la lanzó al aire, observando la caída de sus calzoncillos como si estuviese en cámara lenta.

Era el vuelo de la libertad.

Encendió el televisor, mientras colocaba sus pies sobre una mesa para café, arrojando al suelo las flores y velas aromáticas de Chichi. Escuchó el sonido del microondas, pero cuando logró llegar a él, ya era tarde: el queso había explotado, abriendo la puerta del microondas y dejando la cocina cubierta en un mar de queso caliente.

Kakarotto—Goku, para los amigos —, despreocupado, tomó el paquete de nachos con los guantes de cocina de Chichi, pegándoles queso, y lo colocó en una fuente, la cual llevó tranquilamente hasta el costoso sofá caro. Comenzó a comer mientras miraba _"Cuando los edificios se caen"_.

¿De qué podría preocuparse? Su vida había sido un descontrol, pero no podía creer que ese fuera el momento más controlado en todos sus años de vida.

Suspiró, como si la vida le hubiese dado un pequeño respiro. Desde la muerte de su madre, su casa se había vuelto una locura, obligándolo a escapar a la ciudad por una vida mejor.

Entonces, entre sus noches de trabajo y sus días en los que no sabía si volver al infierno que era su hogar, la conoció.

* * *

><p><em>Caminaba por la calle sin rumbo alguno. Sus ojos entrecerrados mostraban que su cuerpo no podría aguantar más en pie, sin que el cansancio lo derrumbara. Su vista estaba nublada, y no lograba distinguir el fin de la calle entre tantos rostros, que parecían disolverse en el aire.<em>

_Entonces, como si el ángel de su salvación hubiese llegado de entre los cielos, escuchó una conversación._

—_Necesito a alguien que pueda estar en mi casa los días de semana—Pronunció una mujer de voz suave — el hecho de que el encargado de las llaves sea un pervertido no me genera confianza. Realmente necesito a alguien que pueda ocuparse de la casa de día y, a la vez, ayudar con la renta..._

_Los ojos negros de Goku recuperaron rápidamente todo el brillo que el cansancio les había quitado. Arregló su cabello y ropa de tal manera que pareciera mil veces más presentable de lo que estaba realmente, y volteó para hablarle a esa mujer en desesperación. Pero ella ya no estaba._

_La depresión lo invadió, y comenzó a saltar entre la multitud de personas que recorrían las calles de la Capital. Distinguió a una mujer de cabellos largos, negros y sedosos hablando preocupada. Y allí comenzó a su carrera._

_Golpeó a cada persona que se interpuso en el camino que había desde él hasta la mujer de tez blanca y semblante oriental. El cabello largo de esa mujer trazaba un camino por entre las personas difícil de seguir, pero él estaba decidido._

_Ella dejó de caminar por el cruce de una avenida, pero se perdió entre el océano de cabezas. Casi estuvo a punto de saltar sobre la gente al estilo de estrella de rock, para que lo llevaran hasta ella, cuando al fin logro tenerla delante suyo._

_Olía realmente bien y su figura era la de una modelo. Fregó sus manos, preparado para irrumpir en su comunicación telefónica, cuando el semáforo cambió a un brillante verde, y él veía atónito como esa mujer se marchaba de su ángulo de vista._

_La desesperación invadió su ser, y corrió por el medio de la avenida hasta chocar contra ella. Cuando la mujer volteó, pudo notar su indescriptible belleza. La sostuvo de los hombros, a lo que el semáforo cambió inevitablemente._

_Pero ninguno movió un sólo cabello, más que sus ojos, que analizaban al ser que tenían enfrente._

—_¡Yo soy el hombre que necesitas!— le gritó, sin analizar correctamente sus palabras._

_Su rostro atajó una horriblemente dolorosa bofetada._

* * *

><p>Si hubiese sabido que ese "ángel" se convertiría en demonio en pocos días, se habría dejado caer del cansancio ese día.<p>

Sus risas podían ser oídas por todo el edificio. La gente de la calle podía escucharlo reír, por lo cual emitían sus más groseras quejas e insultos.

Goku se levantó de su silla y se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, para sacarles la lengua a los que le decían cosas. Distraídamente, notó que una ventana de entre las múltiples que tenía la edificación de enfrente tenia ubicados unos binoculares ubicados exactamente hacia su dirección, aunque las cortinas estaban cerradas y por encima de los mismos.

Los hombres, celosos de su cuerpo, dejaron de gritarle cosas. Su cuerpo estaba trabajado gracias a años de peleas entre hermanos, el arado en las tierras de su padre y su trabajo en la zona obrera de una empresa metalúrgica.

"Aburrimiento" resumía el ánimo de Goku. Su programa había terminado, sus nachos se habían acabado, y eran sólo las once. Sueño, ya no tenía. Hambre, no podía tener— no quedaba más comida.

Atinó a observar por la ventana hacia el propio edificio y logro ver a una mujer de cabello azulado mirando con nostalgia. Él le gritó un amistoso saludo, ella lo vio y saludó con un movimiento de brazo antes de entrar bruscamente a su apartamento. Entonces, vio las flamantes cortinas de la habitación de su concubina. Una idea saltó a su mente, quizás la mejor idea que había tenido, y que, de un momento a otro, podría convertirse en la peor pesadilla.

Revisó por la ventana si la mujer del diablo estaba allí afuera y cerró el vidrio. En puntas de pie, se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con llave. Como un corredor de triatlón, corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Chichi y la abrió con el pie, como si "disimuladamente" se hubiese tropezado y caído dentro de la habitación. Sorprendido, encontró una habitación completamente diferente a lo que se había imaginado. Nunca había entrado; de hecho, tenía prohibida la entrada.

La cómoda brillaba, sin ropa encima. La cama estaba perfectamente armada y sin arrugas. Se atrevió a abrir el armario, cubriendo su rostro, como hacía cuando abría el suyo, por si todo su desorden caía sobre él. Pero nada pasó; en cambio, el armario tenía la ropa ordenada por color y prenda. En el fondo, había un cinturón gigante y pesado, junto a una foto de ella con el cinturón puesto. Le quedaba excesivamente grande.

—¿Campeona del _Tenkaichi Budokai _para jóvenes? ¡Genial!— tenían más en común de lo que él pensaba.

Ese lugar estaba demasiado ordenado. Tal vez, un poco de desorden le haría dar cuenta de lo que es diversión...

A él ni siquiera se le había ocurrido el hecho de que alguien lo estuviera observando.

* * *

><p>Los papeles iban de aquí a allá, las manos de las personas transportaban más problemas en papeles que gérmenes. El cabello sedoso y negro que seducía las mentes de sus observadores estaba recogido en un rodete sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como solían estarlo. Chichi estaba desesperada por volver a su casa, aunque lo que encontraba allí todos los días no era nada alentador.<p>

En su oficina, la gente no dejaba de gritarle cosas. Por cada palabra, su mente se saturaba más, hasta llegar al punto en el que gritó "¡basta!" Y los dejó a todos fuera. El gran ventanal de la monumental oficina que se había ganado con el mayor trabajo que alguien podría soportar parecía no valer lo suficiente, luego de todo lo que hizo para conseguirlo. El cansancio pesaba en sus pequeños hombros, mientras la increíble vista de la ciudad le recordaba lo pequeña que ella solía ser. Ahora era una de las grandes mujeres en una de las ciudades más grandes.

Le gustaba mirar más allá del edificio que marcaba la frontera de la Capital. Los árboles verdes en su naturaleza eran incluso más bellos que los que se encontraban en la plaza central. Sus ojos se llenaron de recuerdos, de cuando no tenía en su poder nada más que unas flores, en vez de una cadena corporativa.

El trabajo lo valía, pero la tranquilidad ya la había abandonado. Sabía que obtendría su tranquilidad algún día, pero sabía que ese día estaba lejos de llegar. Extrañaba esos días de correr en las praderas, sin preocupaciones. Miraba hacia el oeste y recibía un sentimiento de nostalgia sobre algo que no podría volver.

El atardecer caía por entre los edificios, mostrando a la ciudad que no duerme más despierta que nunca. Las luces de la calle le indicaron que al fin se podía marchar antes de tener que volver a la rutina del día a día. —¿De qué vale la tan esperada salida— se preguntó, — si, al final, tengo que volver mañana?

—Ciertamente, señorita.— le respondió su asistente Chaos. Ese chico no se iba nunca.

Caminando por las calles, las luces alumbraban los rincones más oscuros de su alma, pues, ¿Acaso la persona que camina sola no analiza su vida?

Ahora debía llegar a la casa, y ni quería enterarse de su estado. Ese chico, Goku. Desde la primera vez que lo había visto, algo en él le había atraído. Quizá era su peinado estrafalario, o su increíble altura. O su sonrisa sincera bajo su rostro de desesperación. Nunca creyó ver por sus propios ojos la frase "al mal tiempo, buena cara", hasta que lo conoció. Se sintió atada a ese hombre, hasta que abrió la boca.

Las luces se iban atenuando mientras Chichi entraba en las enredadas calles. Las edificaciones, imponentes, se desplegaban sobre sus ojos, aunque ese escenario ya no la sorprendía.

Llegó a la entrada del edificio y el portero Yamcha le dio un amigable saludo. Subió por el ascensor hasta el octavo piso junto al peor vecino, un chico rebelde que sólo escuchaba música si no tenía auriculares.

—¿Puede apagar su música? Estamos en un lugar privado.

—Oblígueme, vieja— le respondió el joven de cabellos en punta.

—¡Niño maleducado!

El joven bajó en su piso, mientras Chichi le gritaba todo tipo de insultos hasta que él entró a su casa.

Llegó al octavo piso y abrió la puerta con sus llaves, ignorando completamente lo que pasaba en el pasillo. Dejó el bolso en la mesa, sin notar que la mesa no estaba allí.

Caminó hasta el sofá, dejando en el camino sus zapatos de tacón, que quedaron pegados al suelo. Se sentó en el antes blanco sillón, y cerró los ojos.

Goku, algo preocupado, entró desde la puerta principal, mirando hacia todos lados y procurando que nadie lo hubiese visto, y claramente pudo escuchar, que venía desde la habitación de Chichi.

—¡Goku!

—¡Llegaste!

La encontró arrodillada encima de su ropa desordenada, sosteniendo su preciado cinturón de oro. Una mitad en cada mano.

— Sentí que necesitabas liberarte, y que mejor forma que el caos.

Ese día, Goku escucho de ella cosas que jamás había escuchado. Se alteró lo suficiente como para correr a su habitación hasta encerrarse y comer toda la comida que tenía escondida en su cuarto. Chichi se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y siguió diciéndole lo que pensaba acerca de la liberación. Goku comió sin cesar, como forma de tranquilizar de sus nervios. Sabía, en el fondo, que todo eso del "caos" no iba a ser buena idea. Sólo se sentó a esperar a que ella se tranquilizara.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de pronto. Eran casi las doce de la noche. Había dormido dos horas. Ya no se escuchaban los gritos. De hecho, no se escuchaba nada. Con calma, sacó su cabeza por la ventana. No vio nada. Sacó su cabeza por la puerta. Despejado. Salió de su cuarto y levantó el brazo para atajar la patada giratoria que Chichi le propinó.<p>

—Increíble— dijo él.

Entonces, comenzó un conjunto de patadas y puñetazos que él difícilmente pudo atajar. Hasta que una logró impactar en su labio, haciéndolo sangrar. Una batalla en medio del apocalipsis. El queso volaba por cada pisada certera que hacían con los pies como si fuese lava. Cosas pegadas al techo caían lentamente, y dos luchadores peleaban por algo más que sólo un pleito. Peleaban por el respeto y por el mando en la casa.

Las paredes retumbaban y las ventanas de los cuartos de cada uno mostraban al mundo la batalla épica que sólo tenía un final.

Goku logró esquivar una patada que pudo haberlo noqueado. Sujetó la pierna de Chichi y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Su pierna, cruzada en la cintura fuerte del hombre, y sus rostros, respirando pesada y agotadamente. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa brillante y sincera. Rompieron el silencio con un beso apasionado. Ella relajó su cuerpo, sintiendo esa paz que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo fluir por cada poro de su cuerpo. Él volvió a sentirse como un niño: sin preocupaciones y libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Entonces un grito.

El salón se llenó de un aire tétrico. Un frío asesino recorrió sus columnas, separándolos como si hubiesen recibido un choque eléctrico. Ambos abrieron la puerta y bajaron hasta el quinto piso, donde la ventana dejaba entrar la única luz que alumbraba a su vecino de cabello alto, una mujer de cabello azul y sangre que recorría la escalera. Al fondo, una mujer.

—Está muerta—susurró Bulma, agarrándose fuertemente del brazo de Vegeta.


	3. Habitación C, cuarto piso

Frente a la entrada de un costoso edificio en el centro de la ciudad, cayó la primera entrega de la semana de la revista "Capital People", mostrando, en su portada, a una hermosa mujer de cabello azul marino, con una sonrisa blanca, uno de sus nuevos inventos en la mano, y un vestido excesivamente escotado. En la portada, el nombre rezaba: "Bulma Briefs, la nueva cara de la ciencia moderna".

Y allí estaba ella, caminando por las calles del centro, mostrando sus largas piernas con una mini falda roja y una camisa escotada de color blanco. Algo en ella lograba que todos voltearan a verla, como si un aire especial se liberase de sus poros blancos. Sus ojos azules atraían todas las miradas, hipnotizando a la gente que entraba a nadar en esos mares brillantes y llenos de energía juvenil.

Bulma era una chica que se hacía desear, pero no dejaba que nadie la probara. Era como una dulce porción de tarta de crema, dejaba que otros babearan por comerla, pero nadie tenía guardada una porción.

Ella era única en su especie, y le gustaba sentirse como tal. Era la iniciadora de todas las modas del momento. Las revistas de moda tenían como primera tapa su rostro.

Nadie tenía permitido conocer su vida personal, y todo aquel que lo intentaba, terminaba en un callejón sin salida. Había tanta información distinta sobre su vida, que nadie podía saber certeramente cuál de todas era verdad. Se conocía como la cadena de información más grande, y cada filamento llevaba a un lugar completamente apartado de la historia principal.

No era nada fácil, pero eso era lo único que lograba hacer que ella pudiese estar caminando en ese preciso instante por la calle, libremente, sin preocuparse por los locos periodistas que invadían a todos los famosos.

Pasó frente a un departamento, y siguió de largo, sin sentir que dos personas cotilleaban acerca de la única mujer famosa cuya vida personal era un completo misterio.

—¿Es ella?—preguntó una joven mujer de cabello azul oscuro.

— Sí. He escuchado los chismes de toda persona posible. No hay alguien que sepa qué es de su vida, más que sus padres. —le respondió un joven con la cara cortada y una escoba en su mano.

— esa chica es todo un misterio. He oído que posee millones de zenis, y sólo en su billetera. Su banco tiene hasta billones.

—Deben ser rumores, ¿Acaso una chica con millones de zenis caminaría sola y tranquila por la calle, sin que alguien la aseche, Lunch? No lo creo.

—Y tú qué sabes, Yamcha. Su vida está basada en rumores, quizá sólo es una chica solitaria, que sufre por los aburrimientos de tener todo lo que desea con solo chasquear los dedos.

Nada de eso podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

Un joven con una mochila negra pasó entre medio de Yamcha y Lunch, empujándolos de una forma más que molesta.

El joven siguió su camino por la calle, sin darle importancia a sus actos groseros y rebeldes.

Le gustaba ser conocido por lo que era, un. Hijo de Perra de primera. Cada vez que escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba de esa forma, sólo sonreía y respondía

—Gracias por el cumplido.

Había tenido una vida difícil, y tuvo que remar en el océano contra la corriente, muchas veces teniendo que sostener los remos con los brazos lastimados y débiles. Había luchado sin armas contra las personas que rodeaban su vida cada día. Desde su quisquilloso padre, siempre molesto luego de la muerte de su mujer, hasta su inteligente hermano menor, y los "amigos" de su familia, a los que les gustaba recordarle lo terrible que sería su futuro.

Pero él les había demostrado que su futuro sería el de un triunfador. Y había prometido vengarse de cada uno de los chicos que habían creído que su futuro se basaría en limpiar vidrios de autos en la calle.

Había comenzado una pequeña empresa de venta y fabricación de guitarras, y había logrado que su negocio llegara a nuevos horizontes, logrando tener uno o dos negocios de venta en cada capital. No era mucho, pero lograba hacer el suficiente dinero como para fabricar más instrumentos de cuerda, y mantener sus estudios universitarios.

Tras todo ese cabello y ceño fruncido, había un joven de veinte años con un gran potencial y buena predisposición; sólo hacía falta conocerlo mejor.

Caminaba por la calle, escuchando los murmullos molestos de las personas que habían tenido la desgracia de mantener una conversación con él. Nadie decía: "qué gran chico; es un ejemplo para la comunidad". Sólo se dedicaban a hacer comentarios agresivos hacia él. "Y luego esperan que uno los trate bien", pensó.

Se identificaba con la ropa que usaba, era su estilo. Así le gustaba que lo vieran. Así era él. Su ropa era siempre oscura, y solía usar, en días de calor como hoy, playeras sin mangas, con pantalones de cuero y diferentes pulseras de metal. La imperturbabilidad de su estado de tranquilidad en las calles de la ciudad se debía a que vivía usando sus auriculares.

La gente lo veía pasar y una sensación de desagrado pasaba por sus rostros. Su semblante impartía temor. Los niños corrían despavoridos al verlo pasar cerca; era como el coco mezclado con un _zombie_, momia, y todas las demás bestias que existen.

Contrario a lo producido a los niños, las mujeres lo adoraban. Su misteriosa mirada y su increíble cuerpo dejaban deseando boquiabiertas a todas las mujeres. Muchas veces, la mujeres más cotilleras comentaban, al verlo pasar, que sus ojos notaban como si ocultara algo, posiblemente algo de lo que no querrías saber.

Le gustaba trabajar solo, pero lamentablemente para él, unos jóvenes tarados habían insistido para asociarse; de hecho, uno de ellos lo llamaba al celular.

—¿Y ahora qué?— atendió, disgustado.

— Tú sabes. Vegeta, tienes que venir aquí, hay un tipo que quiere una Gibson de las que tenemos bajo llave, de las firmadas — de fondo, se escucha que alguien grita "¿De las robadas?", y el locutor le responde secamente,— ¡Grítalo más fuerte!... y dice que es suya, dice ser un tal Jim Page.—"¡Jimmy!"— Bueno, Jimmy. Tienes que estar aquí ahora, el tipo se está volviendo loco.

—No dejaste que Nappa quedara a solas con él ¿o sí?

De fondo se escucha un desastre total, como si un tornado estuviese atravesando la extensa tienda, y se corta la comunicación.

Nunca entenderá por qué había contratado a esos tarados de Nappa y Raditz.

Caminó más rápidamente, sabía que ellos no lograrían resolver ese problema por sí solos, pero no se apuraba. Sus cavilaciones se centraban en lo que había husmeado anteriormente de esa conversación tan interesante que la mujer y el guarda llaves estaban teniendo.

Pareciera como si a todos les gustara husmear.

Hablaban sobre una interesante y misteriosa —no tan misteriosa como la de él — , algo en su vida privada le atraía. No podía evitar sentirse identificado con una mujer que no conocía, siquiera por fotos. _Bulma Briefs_ Un nombre atractivo, ya escuchado en algún otro lugar por sus oídos.

¿Acaso habían mencionado algo sobre una fortuna? Su rostro se enfocó en la luz verde del semáforo, cuando empezó a avanzar sin siquiera notar el gran cartel a su derecha, con el rostro de una atractiva mujer de cabellos color cielo.

Pasó frente al banco Central, de donde Bulma salía, acomodando su cabello y retocando su lápiz labial.

Su cartera de Carolina Herrera color rojo no quería cerrar; estaba llena de papeles importantes. Había perdido la cápsula para guardarlos y cada una que encontraba estaba ocupada.

Miraba su cartera cuando, al llegar a la esquina, algo se enredó en ella, cual soga y gancho. Dio un pequeño salto y lo desató, cuando un par de fuertes dedos se posaron sobre los suyos para tomar lo que se había enganchado.

Ella levantó la mirada para hundirse en los oscuros ojos de un joven que, sin dejar de mirarla, desató lo que parecía ser un auricular y se lo colocó en el cuello.

—Lo siento, pero un estúpido me los arrancó de las orejas, debieron haberse atascado.

Ella no se molestaba en escucharlo, sólo lo miraba, mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras observaba su camiseta sudada por el calor, mientras sus músculos de los brazos se movían, y su boca lanzaba palabras que ni siquiera se detenía a escuchar. Su cabello alto le daba el semblante perfecto y completaba su estilo."Decidido, este es el hombre más sexy que he visto", pensó, siguiendo lentamente la línea de su boca hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus pantalones...

— ¿Y qué dices?

—uh... ok, sí, sí.

—Nos vemos allí.

Y el joven se marchó. Se quedó embobada unos momentos hasta que él se había perdido. Entonces, reaccionó. ¿¡A dónde tenía que ir!? ¿¡Y a qué hora!? ¡Kami, qué tonta había sido!

Comenzó a saltar, tratando de encontrar su cabello, que sobresalía de los demás que había visto antes. No logró verlo, y se decepcionó. Luego, recordó que era Bulma Briefs.

Sacó su celular de su bolso y entró a una aplicación para rastrear. Y colocó ciertos criterios de búsqueda para analizar, con la aplicación que ella misma había inventado, "personas con auriculares conectados" "rango de 1.5 km" y rápidamente aparecieron los pocos resultados. Uno de ellos se veía algo lejano, lo suficiente como para creer que era él. Se dedicó a seguirlo, y él estaba yendo directamente a una tienda.

Raditz volteó, sosteniendo en sus manos una escoba, mientras que Nappa agarraba algunas cosas rotas y las colocaba en un tacho. Las venas en su frente se marcaron fuertemente, mientras oprimía su puño para evitar perder la razón y cometer un crimen

—¿Qué diablos sucedió?

— Este tipo dijo que quería su guitarra gratis, luego de que a Nappa se le salieran unas palabras de más, destrozó todo lo que encontró, tomó su guitarra y se largó.

Esa guitarra valía más de un millón de dólares.

Pero se tranquilizó, tenía una importante cita con una mujer muy sexy en algunas horas, y tenía que tener listo algunos asuntillos privados.

—Arreglen la tienda, tengo una reunión en el café de la calle de enfrente a las siete, ustedes cerrarán la tienda. Y que esto no vuelva a pasar.

Cuando él se marchó, ambos jóvenes se miraron con pavor. ¿Acaso había sido bueno con ellos? Eso daba más miedo que cualquier amenaza o, incluso, la muerte.

Afuera, una mujer festejaba y se iba, mientras guardaba su celular con la nota "Café, 7"

Vegeta entró en una casa grande y vieja, con muebles de estilo inglés de algarrobo. Una criada la llevó hasta la persona que él estaba buscando. Arrodillado en el piso, y con sus huesos hechos polvo, un anciano arruinado se encontraba limpiando el suelo. Levantó su vista brillosa, cambiando sus facciones de cansancio a unas de felicidad. Se levantó y abrazó a Vegeta con fiereza.

—Hola, papá — dijo el joven.

—Al fin, hijo. ¿Has venido a buscarme?

—Ya te dije, hasta que no pague tu fianza, no puedo. Sabes que estoy apretado con el dinero.

Él observó con felicidad oculta los ojos decepcionados de su padre, que volvió a la labor, preguntándose, entonces, para qué había ido su hijo.

Toda esa palabrería que había dicho eran puras mentiras. No había fianza, ni estaba apretado con el dinero; de hecho, ganaba millones. Él había arreglado todo para que su padre no tuviese un momento de paz, pagándole a un tipo para eso. Cada mes, él iba a ver a su padre por la simple satisfacción de verlo sufrir.

"¿Y ahora, quién es el que se arrastra, viejo estúpido?"

Luego de su muerte, él mismo se encargaría de colocar las pruebas falsas para que parezca un homicidio. Sería fácil, sobretodo porque le pagaba al dueño de su padre para golpearlo. Pero, ¿qué había hecho el dueño? Sólo esclavizarlo y degradarlo a basura. "Freezer, serás el siguiente_"_ pensó y, con una sonrisa de lado, se marchó.

Bulma se colocó un labial rojo seductor y un vestido completamente escotado del mismo color que sus zapatos. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no tenía una cita? Se sentía como una colegiala. Imaginando como sería la cita, cómo estaría vestido él, de qué hablarían. Frenó un momento para pensar si el hombre podía ser un violador o asesino. Tenía que ser sincera: su ropa no se veía como si él fuese un ángel caído del cielo. Pero algo la atraía, quizá era su aire de misterio, o su cabello que desafiaba completamente la gravedad. No lo sabía con certeza, pero, aunque había contras, no podía esperar a encontrarse con ese joven.

—Se querrá aprovechar de nuestra fortuna —le había dicho su padre. Era algo posible, pero él parecía no conocerla.

Debía controlar ese asunto.

Llegó su limusina, se subió y rápidamente cruzó la ciudad hasta llegar a ese café. Al entrar, miró hacia todos lados. Buscaba algún rastro del cabello de ese joven. Entonces, algo la tomó del brazo con delicadeza, enroscándolo con el de un hombre.

—¿Tomamos asiento?

Conversaron toda la noche y descubrieron que tenían más en común que cualquier otra persona que hubieran conocido antes. Ambos coincidían con un buen gusto sublime. Cada conversación se sentía como un chocolate, dulce y liberador de esa felicidad que nada más puede otorgar.

Él la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidieron con un simple saludo. Cuando él se marchaba, un brazo lo detuvo y, al voltear, un beso bestial le destrozó la tranquilidad. Se la cargó en brazos y la llevó hacia adentro.

Ya tenía con quién hacer negocios.

* * *

><p>Las portadas de todos los diarios y revistas del mundo se llenaron con las mismas fotos. Aunque fuesen repetidas, cada imagen valía oro. Era una plaga de la que, está vez, Bulma no podría salir.<p>

Las portadas cantaban: " Bulma Briefs, ¡en pareja!" "¿Más que amigos?" "Amores secretos, Bulma Briefs, descubierta".

Ya no encontraba un momento libre sin que la gente saliera a preguntarle sobre algo que sólo le incumbía a ella. Además, la relación no era tan importante. Sólo se veían... de vez en cuando... tres o cinco veces a la semana.

Oh! De qué servía negarlo. Sólo se conocían por tres meses y ella sentía repulsión por ese hombre, era haragán, malhumorado y terco; pero, por otro lado, cuando estaba junto a él sentía un revoltijo de enamoramiento en su estómago y, al mirar a los ojos de ese hombre, sentía como si debiera estar con ese hombre el resto de su vida. Y, dios, como hacía el amor ese hombre.

Ella, como todas las mañanas, se ató un pañuelo de seda en la cabeza, se calzó unos anteojos de sol tras sus orejas y salió de su casa, en bicicleta. Esperaba no llamar la atención de nadie, sino, se abalanzarían sobre ella.

Recorrió las calles de la Capital con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era casi irreconocible, pero aun así atraía hombres guapos, con sus miradas seductoras. Algunas de las ventajas de vivir en la gran ciudad.

Dejó la bicicleta estacionada a un lado y cruzó la calle, chocando contra un joven calvo que, por lo que ella creyó escuchar, la saludó por su nombre. Subió las escaleras del edificio arruinado hasta el piso cuatro donde tocó la puerta. Apenas se abrió, ella se quitó la camisa e ingresó, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

Vegeta había estado muy ocupado con los negocios y la expansión de su imperio musical, pero cada vez que ella se presentaba en su puerta, todo en su mente se desvanecía y se ocupaba de tomarla de las piernas.

Con sus manos le quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y la arrojó en el sofá, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo terso cual porcelana. Colocó las piernas de ella en sus hombros e ingresó en ella intensamente, logrando que ella exclame en éxtasis.

Esa era la mejor parte, el mejor sexo de su vida, todos los días. Pero, luego de la fogosidad, se desata la_ Bestia_

— ¿Por qué aún no has cambiado las cortinas?

— ¿Ya compraste las decoraciones necesarias?

— ¿dónde está esa comida light que te pedí? Te hará bajar algunos kilos.

— ¿cuándo cambiarás tu guardarropa? Está fuera de moda.

Era lo que más detestaba. La tensión aumentaba hasta estallar en un maremoto de insultos y música de rock a todo volumen.

Se odiaban. Los vecinos cerraban las ventanas; era lo único que podían hacer. Nadie podía detenerlos en sus batallas hasta que uno de los dos salía del apartamento.

Ninguno dejaba de provocarse. Las batallas eran interminables, y eran hasta por quién usaría el baño. Y no ayudaba que, en cada canal de televisión, su_ affaire_ aparecía en cada canal.

Al final, todo se reducía a correr, lejos, con los ojos hechos llamas y los tacones o un disco roto, dependiendo quién se daba por vencido primero.

Pero, está vez fue diferente.

El teléfono de él sonó y se dirigió a su cocina para hablar, dejando a Bulma con la palabra en la boca. Ella simplemente se asomó por la ventana, agotada. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, no por falta de sueño, sino por la situación que le tocaba vivir cada vez que pisaba el suelo de la habitación. Así no era como ella pensaba pasar una relación con un hombre. No era de buscar una relación seria, pero su corazón deseaba algo más que sexo con ese hombre.

Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, volteó y saludo a un amable y descamisado vecino que había cruzado veces anteriores. Pareciera que no tenía nada más que hacer que asomar su cabeza en el edificio más escondido de la ciudad. Volteó decididamente para encontrar algo que hacer en ese edificio. Era una habitación correctamente amueblada y muy elegante, en contraste con el edificio en sí.

Cambió de canal muchas veces, revisó alacenas y cajones de la sala de estar, saltó en la cama, pero aun así no sabía qué hacer. Hasta pelear con él era más entretenido. Además, esa charla telefónica estaba durando demasiado.

Se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, dispuesta a darle un pequeño susto a su amante apasionado, cuando escuchó lo que le partió el corazón.

—"Escucha, ahora con esta mujer, el negocio llegará hasta los cielos, será fácil convencerla."

Se sentía como un pañuelo, en cuanto fuese usado, estaría desechado. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas saladas que ella quitó con sus dedos. Disimuló tranquilidad y avanzó hacia otra habitación.

Tomó sus cosas para marcharse. Se preguntaba cómo había sido tan estúpida como para creer que él se interesaría en ella más que en su dinero. Se colocó sus zapatos. En ese momento sólo podía pensar que todos los hombres eran unos tarados. Su mente divagaba en diferentes recuerdos cuando tropezó con la negra alfombra.

Maldijo con odio mientras sacaba la alfombra para encontrar, con sorpresa un compartimiento minúsculo. Sacó un conjunto de papeles, clasificados por nombre. La caratula rezaba "Venganza".

Abrió con cuidado la primer página para ver, sorpresivamente, la foto del padre de Vegeta, con la etiqueta "homicidio". Sus manos se paralizaron, ese hombre en realidad ocultaba algo más profundo que esa oscuridad en sus ojos negros.

Vegeta entró en la habitación, para encontrarla mirando por la ventana. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ella, un asunto más urgente lo necesitaba. Así fue cómo se lo dijo, pero ella sólo insistió en preguntarle cosas. "Qué pérdida de tiempo es estar con ella" pensó, pero al mirarla, sabía que algo andaba mal. Sin importancia y con un aire sumamente misterioso se marchó.

Ella miró al suelo y, cinco segundos después, comenzó a sollozar. Miles de asuntos y algoritmos por los cuales preocuparse, pero ese hombre ocupaba sus pensamientos todo el día.

Pasó el día allí, mirando la ventana, pensando en su futuro, hasta que se marchó.

Cayó la noche. Vegeta estaba agotado. Era muy tarde, y que más para relajarse que escuchar su canción favorita y, además, fastidiar a esas ancianas. El ascensor subía, y junto a una mujer que se creía demasiado como para pedirle cerrar la boca. Esa morocha no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Con una risa y un insulto bajó del ascensor y entró a su cuarto, sintiendo algo en su pecho. Era por Bulma.

Ella se había convertido en la prioridad de su vida. Ella compraba su escalera al cielo y lo dejaba ser. Le daba la satisfacción que había luchado por conseguir y no podía pararlo, ya que tenía el mejor momento de su vida.

¿Debía llamarla? Eso se preguntaba ella, en su alcoba, con un pijama de seda rojo. Bulma quería respuestas, pero sabía con qué clase de hombre trataba.

Le costana entender cómo un chico con el que se había abierto sentimentalmente, como con ninguno en su vida, podía haberla usado así.

Pero, tal vez, sólo tal vez, él en realidad la apreciaba.

No podía llamarlo — quedaría como si fuera una desesperada. Pero él era rebelde, hacía las cosas sin pensarlas y no le importaba lo que pasara. Entonces tomó un abrigo y salió a la carrera. Aunque le había tomado dos horas el pensarlo, y ya se acercaba la media noche.

Llegó y fue retenido por el portero Yamcha, que no dejaba de decirle obscenidades. Subió por el ascensor y, decidida, golpeó la puerta, antes de entrar rápidamente y gritar, como una mujer orgullosa.

—¡Aquí estoy, aquí me tienes, quiero explicaciones sobre lo que quieres de mí, porque soy rebelde y hago lo que se me plazca!

Con una mirada de orgullo y los ojos cerrados, esperó una respuesta. Al no escucharla, abrió los ojos para encontrar la habitación vacía. Lo llamó varias veces, pero no respondía. Su femineidad y orgullo cayeron. Se acobardó, sintiéndose estúpida por ocurrírsele hacer esas cosas.

Decidió marcharse por las escaleras, por si él llegaba y se generaba un momento incómodo. Al llegar a las escaleras, miró que Vegeta estaba parado, congelado. Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro.

—Vegeta, ¿qué sucede? — lo sacudió, pero no respondió.

Su vista siguió los ojos de su amante hasta encontrar el ensangrentado cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Escuchó pasos por las escaleras, cuando no pudo contenerse.

—Está muerta— susurró y, como un reflejo, se aferró al fuerte brazo de Vegeta.

Un joven salió del ascensor, casi sin aire y, al mirar las escaleras, cayó en sus rodillas y sollozó.

Abajo, el encargado Yamcha encendió las luces y dio un pequeño salto al ver a la muchacha en el suelo.

—¡Eso debió doler! — exclamó.


	4. Habitación B, séptimo piso

_**Aquí está el cuarto capítulo! Y espero que esto sea una historia larga, porque me aburro y no tengo nada más que hacer. Y, ya que estamos, BETEO (traducción por Bing: soy beta Reader)**_

_**Disfruten x 2 (porque antes no se los dije ;))  
>Queonda (ahora con mayúsculas!)<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: dbz no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y los dueños y socios legales de la misma.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capítulo se basara en:<strong>_

—_**recuerdos (cursiva)  
>—<strong>_**Actual**_** (normal)**_

* * *

><p><em>Al abrir sus ojos, su vista se fijó en el rostro de una mujer. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.<em>

* * *

><p>La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y como una ráfaga corrió hasta el inicio de las escaleras, donde los ojos de todos los que se encontraran allí apuntaban. Entonces, sus ojos vieron la escena más horrorosa de su vida. Sus piernas no dejaron de temblar hasta lograr debilitar su cuerpo. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y sollozó, demostrando menos de lo que su mente sentía.<p>

Al cerrar los ojos, pudo ver un tornado. La oscuridad de lo más profundo de su ser emergió y comenzó a ahogar el lado racional de su cuerpo. Pude verse a sí mismo siendo despojado de su alma vilmente.

* * *

><p><em>Los rasgos de la figura frente a él se dibujaba a medida que iba recobrando el conocimiento. Unas mejillas rojas e hinchadas, unos ojos claros y alegres y una sonrisa más que encantadora. Su cabello azul caía en sus hombros, rebelde y despeinado.<em>

_Un fuerte dolor invadió su frente y, al intentar tocarla, el dolor fue aún mayor. Su mano demostraba sangre, lo cual lo alteró notablemente. Una suave mano le limpió la sangre y se dispuso a cambiar las vendas._

—_Qué caída — exclamó la joven, con su voz que, en sus oídos, sonaba a miel. —Si yo no hubiese estado ahí, creo que tu futuro no sería el mejor, ¿No?_

_Ella rió algo nerviosa, antes de volver a su seriedad. Le colocó un paño húmedo en la frente y lo calmó al ver su reacción con su dolor._

_Intentó decir algunas palabras, pero sus cuerdas vocales parecían no responder, y él sabía por qué. Esa niña lo ponía ciertamente nervioso._

—_olvida el dolor— le profirió ella, acariciando su cabeza — no has dicho nada. Empecemos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — el hizo ademán de mover sus labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de su garganta. —Soy Lunch— una sonrisa iluminó s rostro. Ella se levantó, dispuesta a dejarlo descansar._

_Él se aferró al delantal en la falda de la niña y susurró, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo.—Ten Shin han._

_Ella lo miró con curiosidad antes de sonreír y seguir su camino —okay, Tien._

_Esa risa angelical lo invadió mientras poco a poco volvía a caer en la inconsciencia._

* * *

><p>Él tapó sus ojos con sus manos y dejó salir el grito de impotencia y desdicha más grande, provocando que las personas a su alrededor se sintieran deprimidas.<p>

Escuchó llegar al encargado del edificio y decir algunas palabras, pero ninguna pudo ser captada en su mente. Solo cerró sus ojos y volvió a ingresar en el ascensor, llegando a la habitación hasta acostarse en su cama y dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo la luz de la luna acariciar su rostro. Tomó fuerzas para levantarse, y se asomó por la ventana. Podía notar que estaba en alguna clase de templo, en uno de los últimos pisos. Su frente lastimaba, pero no le dio importancia; después de todo, él no recordaba más que su caída por haberse resbalado de la punta del árbol más alto.<em>

_Sus ojos estaban cansados, pero aun así notaban la presencia de una muchacha, sentada en las escaleras. Se veía incómoda._

_Él casi no recordaba lo que le había pasado, ese golpe había sido muy intenso. El ver a sus alrededores no lo ayudaba a colocarlo en un espacio y tiempo determinado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado desmayado, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba una ducha._

_Ten Shin Han no era un joven temeroso, no temía tener que enfrentarse a cualquiera rápidamente, sin importar la edad o el tamaño del atacante. Era todo un temerario. Cruzaba el mundo a pie, siendo recibido en cada pueblo de forma honorífica. Le gustaba ser un héroe, su especialidad era deshacerse de los que solían molestar a los aldeanos, y así lograba labrarse una reputación, y siendo un chico de sólo quince años, era algo que ningún aldeano podía creer._

_Se sentó al lado de la ventana y observó el cielo oscuro y brillante de la noche. Al mirar hacia las escaleras, la muchacha ya no estaba._

_Su mente estaba adolorida, y pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos volvían a su mente. Recordaba una batalla en la que él estaba desventajoso, y luego una caída. Lo siguiente que lograba recordar eran unos hermosos ojos azules que habían entibiado su corazón._

_Su figura permaneció allí, en el marco de la ventana, hasta entrada el alba._

_La puerta de nogal resonó fuertemente, quizás no por la fuerza del golpe, sino por el tamaño de la puerta. Ten Shin Han estaba tirado en su cama boca arriba, cuando dio un salto al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta. Se colocó en una posición de ataque mientras la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a una pequeña niña con el desayuno en las manos. Una risa salió de los labios de la joven al verlo en esa pose tan extraña sobre la cama._

_Él no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo antes de volverse a sentar. La chica entró y posó el desayuno en la cama. A continuación, se sentó a su lado, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella también._

_Esa niña se mostraba tan alegre y complacida de que Tien estuviese allí._

—_Y dime— cortó el silencio el hombre, sin saber qué decir luego — ¿Dónde estamos?_

_Ella se levantó y se colocó en la ventana. —Estos son los territorios del rey Mono. Nosotros somos la capilla de monjes. Yo soy la pequeña del dueño, mi padre. Por cierto, él te invita a quedarte el tiempo que desees, la comida va en cuenta nuestra.—le dedicó una sonrisa, más brillante que la anterior. —¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó?_

—_No mucho, sólo estar peleando contra un enemigo poderoso, por encima de las colinas, y luego la caída._

—_Bueno, no puedo decirte mucho —replicó ella desde la puerta, saliendo.—Pero debes tener cuidado, tenemos muchos enemigos._

_Y se fue._

_La mirada de Tien quedó concentrada en la puerta hasta un rato después de que ella saliera. No lo admitiría, pero era la niña más hermosa que sus ojos hayan tenido la oportunidad de ver. Hasta creía escuchar un tintineo de campanas y risas cada vez que su cabello se movía._

_Pero tenía cosas más graves de las cuales preocuparse. Comenzó a comer seriamente, cuando notó que sus waffles formaban un rostro sonriente y la leche con chocolate formaba un corazón. Eso le sacó una sonrisa._

_En la tarde, él salió con una vestimenta prestada, que incluía una seria cantidad de telas sobre su torso, y unos pantalones holgados. Recorrió los pasillos, viendo a los monjes charlar, pensar, y saludarlo con una sonrisa repleta de sabiduría. Salió al frente, desde donde podía observar su ventana. Bajó las escaleras en las que había encontrado a esa niña de cabellos ondulados, y cruzó el arco de piedra que mostraba la salida del templo. Frente, el bosque se alzaban frente a sus ojos, con robles altos e impenetrables. Se quitó los zapatos y corrió._

_El viento chocaba en su cara, y las vendas que cubrían su frente se sacudían. El dolor lo carcomía, pero no dejó de correr hasta llegar a un claro, frente a la corriente de un río. Ajustó las tiras que sostenían la ropa en su lugar y comenzó a dar patadas en el aire._

_Su mente comenzó a ver, a recordar de pronto. Un dolor punzante atravesó sus sienes. Casi podía ver al joven que lo había lanzado a la pérdida de la memoria. Veía al chico de sonrisa brillante y ojos atentos. No podía evitar enviar miradas a su cabello, despeinado y enredado en la forma más extraña que había visto. Era un pequeño de diez años, de no más de un metro treinta de alto._

_Y, aun así, recordaba esa tremenda patada entre los ojos._

—_Woah, tienes habilidad —una dulce voz pronunció._

_Ten Shin Han volteó sus ojos cafés hacia la muchacha, Lunch, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, con una corona de flores y una canasta de picnic. Su rostro se tornó completamente rojo, y de un movimiento torpe, cayó de bruces al suelo. La risilla de ella lo sonrojó aún más._

—_No hablas. Supongo que quieres saber más de dónde vienes. Sé lo que es no recordar lo que hiciste. Además, esta zona está llena de gente rara._

_La niña que parecía tener su edad no dejaba de hablar mientras Tien tomaba asiento junto a ella y picaba unos sándwiches._

_Hablaron toda la tarde, y así fue su costumbre todas las tardes durante un mes. Hablaban de cosas triviales, sobre las cosas que él recordaba sobre otros lugares, de las cosas que ella solía hacer cuando era más chica. Esa tarde fue atípicamente especial._

—_... y así fue como le di una paliza a ese cerdo._

—_¿Tienes muchos enemigos? O me equivoco._

— _es normal, cuando vagas de tierra en tierra, pasando entre aldeas que son gobernadas por idiotas._

— _Yo también tengo muchos enemigos._

_Tien estaba visiblemente sorprendido. Ella quedó mirando hacia el horizonte. ¿Qué enemigos podría hacerse una chica de quince años con ese aspecto?_

_Ella volteo su mirada a él, y quedaron hipnotizados. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse lentamente. Entonces, un aire fresco hizo volar el cabello de la cara de Lunch. Su nariz se torció, y sus ojos se cerraron. Ella tapó su nariz con un dedo y salió corriendo._

_Ten Shin Han no lo notó, estaba hipnotizado._

_Ese día no volvió a ver a la señorita de cabello azul. Pasó la mayor parte de la tarde buscándola en los alrededores y dentro del templo, pero nadie la había visto. Un fuerte dolor en su corazón se presentó. Subió al techo como solía hacer, y se sentó. La soledad calmaba su mente._

_Entonces, la vio. Esa mujer que aparecía todas las noches frente a las escaleras, que nunca sabía de dónde venía o hacia dónde se dirigía, estaba allí. De un gran salto, la luna iluminó su sombra hasta caer al suelo. Él se paró detrás de ella, quien no pareció oírlo caer. Ten Shin Han podía apreciar la dulce figura de esa joven. Su cabello rubio aterrizaba sobre sus hombros y se deslizaba por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura._

_Apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella, y la joven dio un respingo, antes de voltear, alejarse y sacar un arma, todo en un parpadeo. Tien levantó las manos y se agachó_

—_Hey, cuidado, señorita, podría lastimarse_

—_¡No me diga qué hacer, a menos que quiera comer balas! Tarado, como me vuelvas a tocar, te juro que—_

—_¡Conozco esa voz!— exclamó, quitando las manos de su nuca e incorporándose._

_De pronto, frente a los ojos de ella, el chico frente a ella tomó altura. Era un hombre fornido, y la luz de la luna hacía brillar sus ojos. Su rostro se notaba sorprendido. Ella bajó el arma por unos segundos. Ese hombre era como ninguno que ella hubiese visto._

—_No lo creo. No quieras hacerte el listillo conmigo, no soy una cualquiera.—su voz titubeaba, y sus ojos bajaban y subían por su cuerpo musculoso._

—_Lunch, reconozco tu timbre de voz dulce, ¿Qué te sucedió? Te gusta más el rubio, ¿O no?_

_Él le envío una mirada amiga, dulce y cálida. Ella le apuntó un poco, pero él no demostró terror. Bajó la ametralladora y volvió a sentarse, junto a ese hombre que hacía que sus piernas temblaran._

— _Siento lo del arma. Parece que no me conoces. Cada que me ve intenta matarme, me buscan en cada pueblo de esta capital. Hay imágenes en las comisarías con mi rostro ofreciendo dinero por mi cabeza y por mi botín. Los jefes más poderosos me la tienen jurada. Incluso hasta el Rey Vegeta me busca. Jah!_

_Parecía toda una temeraria. Creía haber escuchado algo sobre una rubia en algunos pueblos, pero no le prestaba atención. Además, nadie sabía el nivel de locura que tenía el Rey con ella._

—_Pues creo que yo sería tu enemigo —interrumpió el silencio — yo solía salvar pueblos, por lo poco que recuerdo. También tenía muchos enemigos._

—_pero no como los míos. ¿Sabes quién es Bulma Briefs? Le robé su auto — y comenzó a reírse. Su risa le sacó una sonrisa al guerrero._

—_¿Y yo? ¡Golpeé a la hija del rey de la montaña de fuego! ¡Y ni siquiera recuerdo por que!_

_Y compartieron risas toda la noche. El viento, las estrellas, y las charlas los movieron uno más cerca del otro. El cabello de ella rozaba la nariz de Tien, haciéndolo olvidar que siquiera le había preguntado a esa criminal su nombre. Algo en sus ojos le sonaba familiar. Ella abrió la boca un momento, cuando se descubrió sintiendo sus labios más húmedos y cálidos. Se inclinó hacia atrás, con una expresión de sorpresa exagerada en sus ojos. Ten Shin Han se había abalanzado a besarla. Deslizó su mano por la cintura para acercarla, sintiéndola tensa y nerviosa, pero no la soltó._

_Ella sacó una navaja de entre su ropa y la apuntó contra el estómago del joven. Su mano titubeaba. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente los del otro. Sintió su espalda semi desnuda por el tope que solía usar apoyada contra el frío escalón. Ella cortó el beso para respirar._

_Ninguno se movía. Sólo navegaban entre los ojos del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban enroscados en una agonía serena y lenta, que los iba consumiendo de a poco. Ella notó que no tenía su amada navaja entre sus finos dedos, solo para realizar que los labios del joven sostenían el arma con recelo, para escupirlo a un lado._

—_¿Crees que no lo había notado?_

_Ella sólo calló. Las manos firmes del hombre comenzaron a recorrer el torso de la muchacha por fuera de la ropa, palpando cada parte de ella, buscando, de algún modo, la aprobación de su parte para lo que él le hacía._

* * *

><p>Él abrió un cajón de su oscura habitación, llena de escrituras y números extraños que nadie sabía qué significaban. Era la cuenta más importante que Ten Shin Han había llevado: era cada persona que estaría dispuesta a matar a su mujer. Intentó lo que restó de su vida en deshacerse de esas personas que serían capaces de poner un dedo sobre la piel suave de la chica que había cambiado su mundo. Las paredes estaban ocupadas con fotos tachadas con rojo, la misma sangre de las personas que allí aparecían. El piso tenía suciedad y bolsas con los dedos de las víctimas.<p>

Pero ella desconocía todo esto.

Sacó una pequeña navaja desafilada y con el mango gastado. Iluminó su rostro y se reflejó con ella. Las lágrimas golpearon la hoja del cuchillo cuando un golpe fuerte sonó en la puerta. Sus ojos rápidamente miraron la puerta, y con la navaja en su espalda caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Tomó el pomo con su mano izquierda y preparó su mano derecha para arrancarle el cuello. Entonces, abrió la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Se levantó de un salto y estiró sus brazos. Pero no pudo levantarse de la cama, ya que algo lo retenía. Sacó la sábana y encontró a la rubia abrazada a sus piernas, como si intentara mantenerlo allí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Él la corrió hacia las almohadas y la dejó descansar, no sin antes darle un cálido beso en la nariz.<em>

_Entonces, ella despertó. Un segundo después, un mínimo estornudo salió de su nariz. Los ojos de Ten Shin Han no podían creerlo._

_Allí estaba su dulce Lunch, mirándolo con ojos inocentes y curiosos, tapando su torso con la sábana. Ella pestañeó varias veces, como si no recordara quién era o dónde estaba. Él no lo creía. Había sido cuestión de segundos y ¡paf! Ya era otra persona. No supo qué decir, más que:_

— _Sabía que tu voz me resultaba familiar._

_De pronto, ella reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes como la luna llena, y rápidamente salió de la cama, dejando las sábanas volando en el lugar. Ella tomó su ropa y se la puso lo más rápido que podía. Ten Shin Han notó eso y se enojó. No iba a dejar que esa niña se fuera de sus manos._

_Saltó a sostenerla de las manos, pero ella se deslizó como la seda y corrió hacia otro lado. Él la corrió por toda la habitación, saltando sobre la cama cuando ella la pasaba, evitando que entrara a otra habitación o que escapara por la ventana. Con sus piernas rápidas, Lunch corrió hasta la puerta, en donde de la nada apareció Tien. Ella dio un pequeño grito y cayó de rodillas al piso, tapando su rostro con sus finos y largos dedos._

—_Lunch, ¿Por qué corr…?—_

—_¡No es la primera vez que esto me ocurre!— gritó, sintiendo su voz quebrada completamente. El corazón de Tien se estrujó._

—_¿Cómo?_

—_No es la primera vez que despierto con alguien a quien Lunch conoció en mi ausencia._

— _Sabía que esa eras tú. Yo sabía que esa muchacha de ojos saltones eras tú. Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?_

_Ella se sentó en la cama, limpiando sus lágrimas saladas de sus ojos hinchados._

—_Desde que era niña, nunca recuerdo lo que sucede luego de estornudar. Y, de pronto, aparezco en lugares extraños, con dinero robado y armas cargadas y usadas. Es como si llevara dos vidas, siempre me dije. Siempre escucho que la gente, mirándome como si fuera un insecto caído de los cielos, se pregunta dónde está la rubia. Cuando la gente reconoce mi cara, intenta matarme. La gente hace cosas terribles cuando encuentra lo que busca._

_Se quedó callada, mirando el suelo, temblando. Él no sabía si abrazarla o dejarla sola. Se sentía un monstruo. Pedirle disculpas sería en vano, el daño ya estaba hecho._

—_Escucha, Lunch, yo no dudé ni dos veces que esa rubia eras tú. Hablabas tan familiar, que sólo creí que todo estaba bien, que tú aprobabas todo lo que yo hacía._

—_Tien, esto no es por lo tuyo, solamente. La gente me busca, y yo vuelvo en mí en lugares asquerosos, oscuros, donde ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que me pudo haber ocurrido._

_Y era cierto. Cada brisa que pasaba bajo su nariz la infundía en un huracán de terror y desesperación, solo para esperar abrir los ojos y encontrarse con cosas que nadie podría soportar._

_Él sabía lo que era eso, quizá no lo que significaba no saber lo que pasaba cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, pero sí sabía lo que era despertar todas las mañanas en lugares asquerosos, rezando porque ese sarpullido en su codo fuera eso: sólo un sarpullido. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus cálidos brazos, hasta que ella dejó de llorar. Tien ya había hecho mucho daño sin planearlo, la culpa lo mataba. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y besó esos labios dulces y rosados. Ella se estremeció, pero respondió al beso con amor y pasión, como si ya lo hubiese hecho (cosa que realmente había)._

—_No quisiera generar más molestias aquí. Gracias por la hospitalidad, y agradécele a tu padre. Me gustaría volverte a ver._

_Ajustó su cinto de tela y marchó por la ventana, saltando hasta el frente de la casona. Sin mirar atrás, caminó, ante la atenta mirada de Lunch, quién lo seguía hasta perderse en el frondoso bosque. Ella sonrió y salió de la habitación con un profundo dolor en el estómago. Otra vez, había perdido a un hombre._

* * *

><p>—Quisiéramos hablar con usted sobre la muchacha del primer piso — dijo Yamcha, el encargado, con los ojos algo brillantes y junto a su pequeño gato, sobre brazos, y con el otro joven de unos pisos más arriba, de nombre Goku. Escondió la navaja en su cinto y salió junto a ellos.<p>

Bajaron la escalera, donde aún permanecían en la oscuridad los jóvenes ocupantes del apartamento. Sentada en la escalera, con el cabello de su sedoso flequillo entre sus dedos, estaba Chichi; Contra la pared, se encontraba cruzado de brazos el joven Vegeta, pensando hacia sus adentros cosas que nadie debería saber; hablando por teléfono con la empresa de luz, estaba una nerviosa Bulma, que buscaba la forma de culpar a la empresa por esa desagradable muerte.

—Iré a ver la térmica de la luz, a ver si todo anda bien —contestó Yamcha a una pregunta que nadie le había hecho, y siguió su camino por las escaleras de servicio. —La policía llegará en poco tiempo.

Goku se sacudió el cabello, asomándose por la ventana que daba la única luz posible. Pensaba, reflexionaba acerca de toda la relación entre lo sucedido. Había sido algo que lo había tomado por sorpresa, no sólo a él.

—Oh, dios santo.— exclamó el moreno, dejando caer su mano de su cabeza torpemente, mientras miraba un punto fijo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca viste la luna antes?—le respondió el rockero malhumorado, quien se acercó a Goku con cierta curiosidad escondida.

—Miren.

Los tres restantes se acercaron y miraron hacia donde la mano de Goku apuntaba, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Alguien...— comenzó Chichi.

—... alguien nos vigila.— terminó Bulma. Y de hecho, allí, en uno de las ventanas del edificio del frente se asomaban unos binoculares apuntando directamente hacia la ventana.


	5. Cierren las Cortinas

**Me gusta hacer estos cortitos porque... me gusta 3:)**

**Ok, aquí otro nuevo y breve cap. de esta gran historia que estoy empezando a amar y odiar. **

**Disfruten.**

**Queonda**

* * *

><p><strong>*Gore en proceso, leer con precaución (los personajes presentados aquí pertenecen a A.T. y Toei A., pero la trama es completamente mía, creada por la imaginación perversa de una libro—dicta... o lecto—adicta... como suene mejor!)<strong>

* * *

><p>Las luces de una ciudad nocturna comenzaron a encenderse una detrás de la otra. De pronto, las calles se convirtieron en un gentío ruidoso e incalmable. Extrañamente, el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza esa noche, sacudiendo las cortinas de la habitación. Krilin tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para lograr entrarlas antes de que fueran arrancadas de la pared. Se acomodó en su silla y exhaló.<p>

El reloj digital marcaba las once menos cuarto de la noche. La hora se acercaba, su mujer llegaría a su casa en cualquier momento, y el suponía estar vestido con su ropa más elegante; irían a un gran restaurante de cinco estrellas apodado _Houses._ Pero hoy no tenía tantas ganas de alejarse de esos dos vidrios que lo acercaban a la historia más interesante de su vida.

Con sus prismáticos, miró hacia dos calles al fondo y logró ver el auto de su chica. Calculaba que ella tardaría casi los quince minutos, entre el estacionamiento y subir hasta su piso, en llegar a él.

Entonces, volvió a espiar las múltiples escenas que tenía enfrente. Era como un televisor vivo, o la casa de un _reality_ justo en la misma calle que la de él.

Los segundos se transformaban en minutos más deprisa que lo que él deseaba, tenía la necesidad de seguir mirando. Las vidas que se llevaban a cabo cada segundo que pasaban eran más interesantes que la suya.

Pero estaba notando algo extraño; no podía verlo, estaba en el aire. Era como un clima sombrío de calma que desata la tormenta. Miraba a través de las ventanas y notaba a todos exaltados. En la habitación de los compañeros, parecían estar peleando fuertemente luego de que el joven despeinado arribara al departamento. En la de la pareja, el aire era lúgubre al mirar a los dos, tensos y enigmáticos, yendo de un lado a otro. Por otro lado, el chico _383_ estaba tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Eran las doce menos cinco, ¿Dónde estaba esa dulce mujer de cabello azul a la que le gustaba la vida?

Recorrió las ventanas de los pasillos y la encontró, subiendo las escaleras entre saltos, risas y giros. De pronto, la luz se fue. Todos los edificios de la calle quedaron sin iluminación. Krilin admitió sentirse algo asustado al escuchar el silencio monótono de la ciudad. Escuchaba el segundero de su reloj correr al compás de los saltos silenciosos de la hermosa y adorable mujer. Un impulso en su interior le hizo pronunciar con sus labios: —Apúrate—, sin algún sentido aparente. Sus ojos veían a la dulce mujer, pero la atmósfera de terror subía lentamente.

Oía los pasos en el aire, y la respiración de los que, sorprendidos, miraban el corte de luz extrañados, ya que la ciudad completa poseía un sistema de luz de repuesto por si se cortaba de forma tal, proveniente de la mismísima Corporación Capsula.

Es decir, la luz nunca fallaba gracias al sistema anti—errores de la corporación.

De pronto, la alarma de su reloj digital sonó con fuerza. Krilin se resbalo de la silla y la volteó. Está de más decir que él, en ese inocuo silencio, no fue el único en voltearse como una tortuga. Arrastrándose, el joven tomó el despertador y lo apagó. Las doce. Rápidamente y sin perder tiempo puso sus ojos sobre los binoculares. Se había desenfocado, y no encontraba a la dama. Revisó de pasillo en pasillo hasta verla.

Ella también había escuchado el reloj sonar, por lo tanto se había detenido. Entonces, cayó. Su rostro, iluminado por la luz lunar, chocó el suelo violentamente. Krilin sintió su corazón detenerse.

Vio unas manos fuertes que la levantaban, mientras ella luchaba por defenderse. La sangre explotó sobre el vidrio, goteando lentamente hacia abajo mientras que la cabeza azulada y brillante de la muchacha se oscurecía de rojo al golpearse repetidas veces contra el escalón. Su vestido amarillo estaba empapado de la sustancia roja, pero ella aún estaba con vida, él la veía llorar. Sus lágrimas de cristal se mezclaron con la sustancia roja de la vida, esparcida en las heridas letales que ella tenía en su rostro; no volvería a verse como solía.

Una mano le levantó y arrancó parte del vestido, dejando que las heridas abiertas sangraran con más fuerza. La otra mano presionó las heridas y se regocijó con la sangre. La luna fue testigo de los gritos de Lunch, llamando desesperadamente a Ten Shin Han cuando sintió una mano profanarle su intimidad.

El grito fue callando lentamente, hasta convertirse en un susurro en el aire que nadie escucharía nunca.

Krilin estaba petrificado, arrodillado en el suelo y sosteniendo con fuerza los binoculares. Su boca estaba seca, al igual que parecía estarlo su corazón. Su sangre se había helado al presenciar tal brutalidad, para luego volver al silencio inmaculado de una noche sin testigos.

Unos ojos brillaron al fulgor de la luna en esa habitación, mirando directamente a los ojos de Krilin. El miedo lo invadió y se arrojó al piso, con la adrenalina al máximo. Se tapó la calva si se escondió debajo del escritorio. Su respiración era densa cuando se volvió a levantar. Lenta y temerosamente miró a través de los prismáticos. No había nadie.

La puerta de Krilin resonó y la madera rechinó.

—¿Me vio?—dijo él en voz alta —estoy muerto—.

Cuando estaba buscando un lugar para esconderse, escuchó la fuerte voz de una mujer.

—¡Krilin!— gritaron desde afuera, — ¡hace cinco minutos que estoy aquí! ¡Ábreme!

Su chica, 18 le decían sus amigos, había llegado. Rápidamente se vistió y abrió la puerta. A 18 lo recibió un hombre con los zapatos mal puestos, el pantalón sin cerrar, la camisa fuera de ellos y con la corbata a medio atar. Era evidente que se había olvidado. Ella tomó la perilla de la puerta y la cerró en las narices del calvo, si éste tuviera una.

Krilin arregló su ropa y se dispuso a salir. Un grito de mujer casi lo hace volver al ventanal, pero la otra mujer a la que debía perseguir se le estaba escapando.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí estamos todos, parados frente al cadáver de una mujer.— exclamó Bulma, casi con una sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

—Y, ¿Qué podemos hacer? La policía llegará en unos minutos, el encargado lo dijo.— Mencionó Chichi en voz baja, la impresión del cuerpo aún le molestaba en la mente.

Y vaya que Bulma sabía que la policía llegaría. Pero no dejaría que esos sucios de manos de mantequilla le pusieran las manos a un caso en el que ella había sido testigo, aunque no hubiese visto el asesinato. Ella sería una gran testigo y esperaba poder resolver el caso por sí misma, o que la ley lo resolviera con toda la ayuda y pistas que ella otorgara.

En su mente, ya podía ver las condecoraciones que seguro le otorgarían. Se colocó frente al cuerpo y les ordenó a todos que se detuviesen.

—No querrán entorpecer la investigación.

Chichi se mantuvo en el rincón. La veía a esa mujer escandalosa dando órdenes a todos, como si fuera la cabecilla de la investigación. "Mujeres escandalosas, haciéndole mala fama a toda mujer desde siempre"_, _pensó ella.

Vegeta miraba por la ventana, dentro de sus cavilaciones. A él no le interesaban esas cosas populares que generaban molestias. El lugar se llevaba de policías y paparazzi que sólo buscan una historia fresca para narrar. Pero él admitió que algo en todo el caso le interesaba. Solo esperaba a que la luz volviera y fuese posible ver con mayor detalle la locura que había cometido el asesino.

Goku miraba los binoculares. Quizá él era el único que creía que esos binoculares habían estado vigilando el procedimiento, como algo planeado. Solo no se le venía a la mente el por qué matar a una mujer tan alegre.

Tal vez se resbaló por las escaleras.

Este era el pensamiento de Tien, intentando pasar por alto las miles de razones e irregularidades que esta muerte expresaba. Sí, él sabía más de lo que expresaban sus labios o, incluso, su mente.

Bulma se colocó entre el cadáver y los _sospechosos_, como ella los comenzó a llamar. La luz volvió a encenderse, desde el recibidor hasta el último farol del tejado. Entonces la escena fue aterradora, al punto que Bulma misma tuvo una sensación de asco subir por su garganta.

De a poco, como si lo que hubiera en el medio del camino fuese un alienígeno desconocido, la peliazul se acercó y la tomó lentamente del mentón. A medida que ella se acercaba, los demás dirigían su vista hacia las heridas profundas de esa mujer, moviéndose para ver mejor.

Fue anotado por Vegeta, que al grito de su Mujer para que sacara una libreta y una lapicera, los golpes y magulladuras producidas.

—Primero— se hizo notar Bulma con un grito— Tiene cortes y golpes en la frente y el labio, la del labio producida por un golpe de un objeto fuerte, y los cortes por el escalón.

Chichi notó el escalón y se corrió, aterrorizada y asqueada al máximo.

—¡No te has puesto guantes!— exclamó Yamcha desde un rincón apartado, notando el terrible error que Bulma había cometido.

Ella soltó el cadáver y comenzó a insultarse en el momento que la policía llegó y comenzó con las pericias necesarias.

Chichi estaba sentada escalones arriba, y Goku reposaba en una pared con los ojos cerrados. Levantó un momento la vista para mirarla a sus negros ojos, llenos de miedo y desconcierto. Ella lo miró, ruborizándose, para mirar hacia abajo otra vez. La pudo notar temblando de a ratos, sentía ganas de correr y abrazarla. Pero la tuvo que dejar allí, desahuciada en el frío nocturno que ingresaba por la ventanilla.

Vegeta observaba por la ventana, tratando de distraerse de los gritos que expresaba Bulma hacia los policías, tratando de que no dijeran nada fuera de lo común sobre ella.

Recordaba ese rostro de mujer delicada, por supuesto. Jamás lo olvidaría, aunque no se asemejaba al que había visto hacía quince años atrás.

Sus ojos se centraban en los binoculares de la ventana del frente, que parecía que todos habían olvidado, mientras su mente divagaba entre ese recuerdo nítido de una noche muy similar a esta, cuando él era un simple niño malcriado a las órdenes de su padre y su jefe o _niñero,_ como a él le gustaba llamarlo.

Se había calzado las botas de lana para caminar por el suelo frío al escuchar un estruendo venir de la cocina. Tomó una vela entre sus pequeñas manos y se acobijó con su fina capa roja, cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz, cada vez más nítida a medida que bajaba las escaleras.

De los cientos de soldados y guardas que había en esa casa camuflada en medio de la nada, nadie había escuchado un mínimo ruido más que él, que al igual que su padre tenía los oídos finos, así como los de un extraterrestre.

La puerta estaba correctamente cerrada, los guardias estaban en sus puestos y ninguno se veía alertado. Los pequeños pero penetrantes ojos azabaches de Vegeta distinguían una luz proveniente del comedor comunitario. Arrastrando sus piecitos y limpiándose un ojo con su capa, se asomó por el marco de la puerta. La ventana que daba al fondo estaba rota. Las alarmas no habían sonado. Él se colocó en una plena posición de ataque, cuando notó una figura parada sobre algo grande en medio del salón.

Sus ojos se abrieron, violentos, al notar a su padre reducido en un pequeño hombre atado a sus propios pies, con una mujer de aspecto varonil y cabello rubio pateándolo y pidiendo dinero.

Él nunca supo por qué, pero sólo volteó y volvió a la cama. La imagen de su padre lo había decepcionado, perdiendo todo el respeto que sentía hacia esa figura que inculcaba temor. El rostro no lo había olvidado, y lo recordaba cada vez que veía a Lunch por las escaleras o en el mismo ascensor, comprimiendo las ganas de hacerle pagar por quitarle a su padre la dignidad.

Sus puños estaban cerrados y se presionaban con fuerza. Tien lo notó, por supuesto conocía algo de esa historia, y de muchas más que no se atrevía a mencionar.

El detective tenía un aspecto sospechoso, Goku no dejaba de mirarlo. Sentía como si lo conociera de otro lado, o quizás sólo era por su extraño cabello largo que rebosaba de la gorra de policía hasta llegar al suelo.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado?— se atrevió a preguntarle.

—No lo creo.

—Quizás somos familia. ¿Primos, tal vez?

Le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.—Nunca.— cambió su semblante y le habló al grupo, como si fuera una persona completamente diferente.

—¿Podemos marcharnos? –Preguntó Chichi. Ella no distinguía si era por su ansiedad para alejarse del muerto, o para intentar retomar esa risueña actitud que había surgido con Goku.

—Me temo que no será posible, por ahora, señorita. –Le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Acaso le guiñó un ojo?" Pensó Goku, más que presionando los brazos, casi lanzándole un golpe en su respingada nariz al oficial.

—Resumiré el asunto. ¿Han jugado alguna vez al Clue?

—No— respondió Vegeta.

—Nunca— respondió Tien

—Si— gritó con una sonrisa Bulma— toda la vida. Nunca pierdo.

—No lo creo— atinaron a responder juntos los compañeros de habitación, sin poder evitar ruborizarse completamente.

—Entonces lo pondré de esta forma. Que ustedes se encuentren aquí es claramente sospechoso, sobre todo por el hecho que no había luz hasta hace pocos minutos, y he encontrado pruebas para culpar a cada uno de los presentes, si es necesario.

Un alarido de asombro surgió entre ellos. Chichi estaba escandalizada.

—¡Sí! Cargue una condena sobre todos, oficial.— Interrumpió la peliazul.

—Sobre todo a usted.

—¿Qué?

—Sus huellas están por todo el cadáver, y si mal no recuerdo el suministro de luz proviene de su empresa, la cual sólo puede ser desactivada desde su sede central, en su hogar. Podremos seguir con esto mañana, si todos están de acuerdo.

Cada uno siguió su camino. Goku no tuvo otra oportunidad de hablarle a ese hombre tan conocido. De su familia sólo recordaba a su padre y a un hermano que había ido a vivir al exterior… ¿Cierto? , se preguntaba.

Esa noche fue solitaria. Bulma no volvió a con Vegeta, atormentada por los titulares que arruinarían su carrera y sus negocios millonarios; Goku no se atrevió a decirle una palabra a Chichi, estaba avergonzado. Ella sólo siguió a su cuarto, como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado, o hubiese valido la pena pasar. Tien observó la ventana, esperando ver al sujeto dueño de los binoculares volver, hasta entrada la madrugada.

Vegeta no concilió el sueño.

* * *

><p>—Te lo expliqué, cariño.<p>

—No me llames cariño.

—Pero te lo expliqué. Me distraje mirando algunas cosas de algún empleo por internet.

—Sé que estabas en la ventana. Te vi al estacionar el auto.

Ésta era una situación de la que Krilin no escaparía tan fácilmente. Y todo el restaurante, que había oído la pelea, opinaba lo mismo.


	6. La Coartada Perfecta

***Sonido de trompetas* Nuevo capítulo! Se nota que me volvió la inspiración? Ahora que ya estoy, tengo nuevas y frescas ideas para seguir con esto, lo más rápido que pueda.**

**Disclaimer: en el capítulo 2**

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: dividiré los diferentes testimonios con una línea como la que separa la nota de autor, del resto de la historia.<strong>_

* * *

><p>La oficina policial de Capital del Oeste estaba llena. Los encargados corrían de un lado a otro, al gente desesperaba gritaba, algunas madres sólo lloraban. Muchas quejas y un olor extraño y repugnante estaban agotando la paciencia del joven Vegeta. Su tiempo era dinero, el cual sentía que estaba siendo robado por el sólo hecho de estar allí sentado. A tres sillas de distancia de la sala de espera, estaba ese chico idiota de Goku. Miraba a la gente pasar, como desorientado.<p>

Cruzaron miradas, y distraídamente voltearon hacia otro lado. El resto de los sospechosos había sido citado para esa hora. Pero Vegeta no notaba entrar a nadie. Sólo veía caras apestosas de delincuentes de poca monta.

"¿Qué clase de chiste es este? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! ¿A qué oficial hay que gritarle para hacerle entender que mi tiempo es dinero? ¡Yo no le robo su dinero, ¿por qué me roba el mío?!"

Se levantó del asiento, siendo seguido por los ojos de Goku, y avanzó hasta el mostrador, donde un policía hacía cuentas y anotaba datos. Exigió que lo dejaran libre, pero nadie podía hacer nada, era una orden que superaba sus límites. Entonces, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Bulma. Ella atendió rápidamente.

— ¡Mujer! Dile a estos estúpidos que…

—"¡Vete al demonio!"

Y la comunicación se cortó. El oficial lo miraba, Goku lo miraba, él mismo miraba el teléfono. Su cara se pintó de rojo y volvió a su asiento. Goku no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cómo te vuelva a ver sonriendo, te rompo los dientes.

— ¡Inténtalo!

Y ambos se pararon y comenzaron a pegarse como niñas.

Rápidamente, los policías más cercanos los separaron y sentaron a cada uno lejos del otro. Tenían que esperar su turno en paz si querían largarse más rápidamente.

Esperaron quince minutos hasta el arribo de Chichi, quien salió antes del trabajo, sin denotar excusas. Podría ser malo para su imagen si revelaba la razón de su salida. Tomó asiento a cierta distancia de Goku. Pero ambos se dirigían pequeñas miradas que revelaban más de lo que planeaban ocultar. Una sonrisa por un lado, rubor por el otro.

Vegeta estaba asqueado.

Al momento, ingresó Bulma. Los silbidos la venían siguiendo, y los comentarios de mal gusto no se hacían esperar. Después de todo, ella misma había elegido su atuendo. Sabía que Vegeta estaría allí, y le mostraría de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Vestía una camisa blanca que dejaba relucir la ropa interior rojiza, con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y una mini falda corta que mostraba sus muslos blancos. El maquillaje perfecto y tacones altos terminaban de armar a la mujer más sexy que cualquiera de los que estaban allí hubieran visto.

Bulma avanzó con rapidez hasta la recepción, donde el policía no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma seductora, mirando de vez en cuando a su prominente busto.

—Quiero hacer esto rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero todos están ocupados. No podemos hacer más.

— ¡Soy Bulma Briefs y exijo que me hagan pasar! ¡Mi tiempo es dinero!— El oficial retrocedió e hizo los arreglos, con temor.

— ¡Oiga! ¡Mi tiempo también vale!— Gritó Vegeta. Pero, al sentir la penetrante mirada de Bulma, volvió a su asiento, en silencio.

Los policías la llevaron con todo gusto a la sala de interrogación.

—Gracias chicos. Y a los que lleguen por el mismo caso, también, si pueden, háganlos entrar rápido. No creo que quieran…— sacó unos billetes de gran valor y se los entregó a los uniformados—… esperar. Excepto al enano. A ese, déjenlo de último. — Y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Y no se hicieron esperar el resto de los que faltaban aún llegar. A los minutos, llegó Yamcha en conjunto con Ten Shin Han. Tomaron asiento entre la pareja, rompiendo ese lazo romántico que cada vez los estaba acercando más, creando una atmósfera que le hacía necesitar contacto entre los cuerpos, urgente.

Entonces, cada uno esperaba al momento de dar su testimonio, y poder largarse de ese sombrío lugar repleto de rostros criminales con nada más que oscuridad en sus corazones. Goku comenzó a sentirse mareado, no le gustaba encontrarse en áreas con personas de corazón tan impuro. Se levantó de su silla y avanzó hasta el recepcionista. No creía poder aguantar un minuto más en esa pocilga.

—Disculpe, oficial— interrumpió el joven de cabellos despeinados— pero, ¿podría yo volver otro día, ya sabe, cuando las cosas se muevan con mayor rapidez?

El oficial rió. — Lo siento, esto es así todos los días. De todas formas, ninguno de ustedes puede volver al edificio. Está siendo revisado con una orden judicial, en busca de pruebas relacionadas con el crimen.

El hombre los miró a todos a los ojos, notándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos, sudar, y moverse incómodamente. El hombre no se preguntó nada, no le correspondía juzgarlos. Para eso, estaba la ley. Vegeta se acercó, con las venas de la frente notorias a causa del estrés.

—Y discúlpeme, pero ¡¿Con qué permiso están revisando nuestras habitaciones?! ¡No tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en nuestras vidas!— El policía no lograba calmarlo, los nervios se notaban en su semblante.

—Tranquilo, hombre. Si no tiene nada que ocultar, podrá estar tranquilo.

Sólo esperaba haber colocado la madera del suelo correctamente.

Dentro de la sala, monitoreada por todo tipo de cámaras, se encontraba Bulma, dándole retoques a su maquillaje. Acomodó su escotada camisa, y se sentó correctamente cuando el oficial en jefe ingresó al lugar. El hombre tomó asiento frente a ella, siendo custodiado por otro hombre armado detrás de él. Sacó un anotador especial y comenzó a pedirle los datos a Bulma.

* * *

><p>— ¿Nombre Completo?<p>

—Bulma Briefs.

— ¿Edad?

— ¡¿A usted le parece correcto preguntar eso?!

El hombre suspiró. — ¿Nacionalidad?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Viva la Capital Oeste!

— ¿Domicilio fijo?

— ¡Hey! ¡Que no llevamos ni la primera cita!

El hombre se tiró para atrás. La observaba con cierta agonía: ella se veía tan dulce, tan sexy, tan inocente e ingenua. Pero no era tonto, sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Ella era conocida como la devoradora de hombres. Hablando de negocios, por supuesto. Contaba la leyenda que ninguno había logrado escapar ante sus trucos de convencimiento, era experta en las mentiras y sabía obtener lo que deseaba con una gran agilidad mental y soberbia. La cara bonita siempre era el truco que usaban las mujeres para engañar al hombre más iluso.

Bulma se denotaba impaciente, no dejaba de trotar sus finas uñas de color rojo sobre la mesa de roble.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba entre las diez y la una de la madrugada?

—En el edificio, en la casa de…— _Con esta mujer_…_será fácil convencerla…_— uno de los que están aquí hoy. De hecho, estuve en su casa unos momentos, luego partí hasta la mía, para volver cerca de las doce de la noche.

— ¿Alguien que pueda confirmar su coartada?

—Sí, el obsceno del portero, me profirió cosas completamente fuera de lugar cuando yo llegaba al edificio. No puedo creer cómo hay hombres así. — Los policías subían la mirada a sus ojos, luego a su prominente busto, y volvían a los ojos azules.

— ¿Conocía a la mujer?

—No. Nunca la había visto, más que un cruce o dos por el ascensor o los pasillos. Ella estaba con el calvo de Ten Shin Han. Pero dicen que algo raro le ocurría a ese hombre, que se la pasaba encerrado en su alcoba, y muchos dicen que él practicaba magia y hechicería. Sabe usted, conozco a un mago que…—

—Disculpe. Céntrese en el relato.

—Claro, claro— arregló su cabello y prosiguió. – Bueno, como le dije, sólo estuve allí un momento, luego me volví a mi casa, cuando recordé que había olvidado algo en el apartamento, volví, el portero me vio, y al subir por las escaleras, encontré el cadáver.

—Entiendo. ¿Y podría decirme en qué momento lo manoseó? Porque sus huellas están por toda la cadavérica mujer.

El tono de piel de Bulma fue el mismo que el de su cabello. — Puedo explicarlo. Como sabrá— comenzó a tirarse poco a poco sobre la mesa— tengo mucha inteligencia y poder. Quería revisarla por cualquier pericia para estar segura de que el asesino no había dejado nada allí. Soy experta investigando, sé lo que hago.

—Y…— ambos policías tragaron fuerte. El acompañante corrió con su dedo el cuello de la camisa, sintiendo el calor subirle por las mejillas— ¿hay alguien que pueda confirmar este hecho?— Bulma, triunfante, volvió a su asiento.

—Por supuesto. Todos lo vieron.

—Correcto. Bueno, eso es todo.

— ¿Lo hice bien?— preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando la muchacha de cabellos turquesas dejaba la habitación, denotó en la libreta del jefe de policía la anotación de que a ella la dejarían libre. El triunfo se dibujaba en su sonrisa. Caminó naturalmente hasta la salida, sintiendo la mirada de Vegeta, pasmado, clavada sobre su talle.

—Disfruten la tarde— saludó, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos los delincuentes, policías, y Vegeta.

Uno de los guardias gritó "Siguiente". Al notar que nadie tenía intenciones de levantarse (de seguro que Yamcha y Vegeta repasaban las imágenes de esa arpía en sus mentes, y Tien estaba demasiado… ido de este planeta, mentalmente hablando), ella se levantó, al unísono de Goku. Ambos se miraron, sintiendo sus rostros jóvenes ruborizarse. Goku la reverenció con una sonrisa y volvió a tomar asiento. Ella siguió su camino, palpando sus mejillas rojas con sus manos. ¡Por qué vergüenza acababa de pasar! Entonces, recordó el hecho del cinturón de lucha. Antes de ingresar a la sala, volteó con rabia hacia Goku, y le enseñó el dedo del medio.

Goku no entendía a la multifacética de Chichi. Los demás lo miraban, él no atinó a mucho más que saludar, avergonzado.

* * *

><p>— ¿Nombre?— Comenzó el policía en jefe.<p>

— Ox Chichi.

— ¿Edad?

—Veintidós.

— ¿Domicilio?

—El edificio del asesinato, habitación A, segundo piso.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba la noche del asesinato?

—Llegaba del trabajo. Luego, tuve un "pequeño"— remarcó esa palabra con furia, apretando los puños— altercado con mi compañero de cuarto. Estuve en mi habitación hasta escuchar un grito desgarrador. Bajamos con mi compañero y la encontramos desangrada.

— ¿No recuerda haber visto a nadie sospechoso esa vez?

—Pues… recuerdo unos binoculares que apuntaban hacia la ventana desde donde se pudo haber visto el asesinato, pero puede que me equivoque. — Los hombres anotaron eso con fuerza, marcaron el dato por demás interesante.

—Y dígame, señora—

—_Señorita._

—Señorita. ¿Usted tenía alguna relación con la joven de cabellos azules?

—No. Aunque sí con el hombre con el que vivía. ¡Me golpeó cuando era niña! – Se levantó bruscamente, avanzando con rapidez hacia la puerta. — ¡Y quisiera que le interrogaran por qué!

—Señora—

— ¡_Señorita!—_

—…Debería calmarse. Quizás solo tiene un mal recuerdo. – Rápidamente, el oficial anotó "Venganza".

Ella volvió a su lugar con paciencia, arregló su cabello y su ropa, para seguir con el interrogatorio. Pero parecía haber terminado. La dejaron libre, y apenas logró cruzar la puerta, corrió directamente hacia la salida, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Ya estaba llegando tarde a una reunión, y mataría Goku o a Ten Shin Han, el primero que se le cruzara por su camino. –Qué lástima— alegó uno de los asistentes del policía que ahora venía a asistirlo— las más bellas siempre son las más locas. ¡Siguiente!

Goku le siguió a la muchacha. Entró con tranquilidad y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla. Su mente imaginaba toda la escena como una de esas películas o series de televisión, donde las cámaras lo enfocaban desde ángulos extraños, para ver e sudor de su frente, mientras él confesaba a la luz cándida del bombillo de mala calidad. Esperaba ver al policía _bueno _y al _malo._

* * *

><p>Entró el jefe, seguido del asistente de cabello excesivamente largo.<p>

— ¿Nombre?

—Kakarotto… Goku para los amigos. — entonces, el chico de cabello largo interrumpió al oficial, y miró al joven con sus ojos grandes.

—No puede ser…— comentó. El jefe comenzó a impacientarse. Las miradas ocupaban el tiempo que él podría estar usando para su relajación. –Tú…eres…

— ¡Ya! ¿Podemos seguir?— Y el jefe no dejó hablar al chico, para seguir interrogando.

—Domicilio.

—El piso segundo del edificio donde la chica murió.

— ¿Dónde estaba entre las diez y la una de la madrugada?

Entonces, Goku calló. Sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos, y su semblante había cambiado completamente de color. –Antes de las once, entré a mi habitación. Luego peleé con mi compañera, y luego el grito. Nada más. Sí, nada más. —"Hablas demasiado rápido, Son Goku, cálmate. Sino, como en las películas, te arrancarán las uñas y usarán tus partes nobles para alimentar a los perros."

Los guardas se miraron. –Y, ¿antes?

—Nada, sólo salí a dar una vuelta.

— ¿Usted conocía a la muchacha asesinada?

—No, para nada. Sólo la veía, pensativa, algunas veces por la ventana. Ya sabe, como si quisiera escapar, volar por los aires, con sólo una mirada. — Los hombres lo miraban desconcertados, y algo perturbado al notar que él ya se había quedado mirando la nada de nuevo.

El siguiente en entrar fue Yamcha, quien retuvo a Vegeta de entrar primero. El hombre lo miró, furioso.

* * *

><p>— ¿Nombre?<p>

—Yamcha.

— ¿Sólo Yamcha?

—Es mi nombre, amigo. No lo gaste.

— ¿Edad?

— ¿Cuántos años dices que tengo?

— ¿Domicilio?

— ¿Dónde le parece?— El asistente de cabello largo comenzó a impacientarse. –Aquí, el policía hace las preguntas— mencionó.

— ¿Dónde estaba la noche de asesinato?

—En el edificio. Obviamente, cuidando la puerta. Todos los que entraron me vieron allí.

— ¿Conocía a la dama?

—Conozco a cada dama del edificio. Todas han tratado de seducirme, pero intento mantenerme fijo a mis convicciones. — Ambos policías se miraron.

—Es todo.

No podrían aguantar un segundo más de ese hombre tan desagradable.

Cuando quisieron observar quién faltaba, sólo quedaba Vegeta. El otro joven se había marchado.

Vegeta se levantó con odio. Las venas se marcaban en su rostro con fuerza, había perdido la mitad del día sentado, esperando como si fuera un delincuente más. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Todavía tenía que ir a visitar a su querido padre.

* * *

><p>Ingresó, para cuando tomó el asiento, notó que el chico de cabellos largos era muy conocido.<p>

— ¡¿Raditz?!— exclamó el chico del cabello empinado.

— ¿Qué pasa, jefe? Tenía que buscarme otro trabajo, usted nos paga una miseria. — Vegeta sabía que eso era verdad.

—Sólo comencemos. ¡Me haces perder dinero, hasta fuera del trabajo!

— ¿Nombre?

— ¿Me llamó sin saber quién soy?

— ¿Edad?

— Veinticinco.

— ¿Qué hacía ese día cuando fue el asesinato de la joven? Tenemos entendido que usted fue el primero en verla.

—Estaba yendo a un lugar, ligado con unos asuntos meramente personales, cuando la vi. Sin luz, sólo pude subir por las escaleras.

—Si pudiera aclararnos qué tipo de asuntos…— Vegeta comenzó a pensar hacia atrás. No podía decirles que estaba por ir a _matar_ las deudas que su padre le generaba por mantenerlo vivo.

—Es personal.

— ¿Algo más que pueda aportarnos?

—No. Sólo una cosa, había unos binoculares espiando el edificio desde el apartamento de enfrente. Si pudiera registrarlo, se lo agradecería.

Cuando el último se marchó, Raditz fue el encargado de archivar los diferentes testimonios y analizarlos. Ese día descubrió que las apariencias engañaban, que desde la más inocente tenía oscuros secretos. Pero ¿Cómo podría averiguarlos?

Siguió el patrón de pruebas. Casi ninguno había develado demasiado sobre su vida personal, como si hubiera algo detrás que la luz de la vida no pudiera iluminar. Pero, no le tocaba a él indagar profundo. Sólo dejó a todos como sospechosos. Deberían investigarlos en secreto.

Pero, algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención, era el porqué de esa mención, del hombre con los binoculares. Le llamaba la atención sobremanera. Pero, había varios edificios, y en cada uno había decenas de habitaciones las cuales explorar. Y si él volvía al apartamento del asesinato, podrían sospechar.

No quería que ellos entraran en pánico.

Al final de ese día, Raditz siguió preguntándose, ¿Quién era el sujeto?


	7. Luces Azules y Rojas

**I'm On Fire!**

**Creo que me he vuelto a enamorar de esta historia, como volver a encontrarse con el viejo amor de la secundaria.**

**Disclaimer: ¡Saben que DBZ no me pertenece! Y si la misma fuera mía en vez de ser de Toriyama, lo notarían.**

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Krilin estaba acostado en la cama, con su cabeza mirando el frio techo. Su mente divagaba durante el tiempo que él se tomaba para descansar antes de ir a una encuesta de trabajo.<p>

Sus pensamientos no repasaban esa horrorosa cena con la rubia, en la que ella había hecho un escándalo en medio del elegante lugar, provocando vergüenza en su persona, y luego abandonándolo sin más, dejándolo con una cuenta de más zenis que los que él podía pagar. Sí había sido ese día uno de los que él no quería recordar, pero a la vez era una situación más... pasable que lo que había vivido minutos antes de ver el agridulce rostro de Dieciocho.

No dejaba de repetirse esa impune escena frente a sus ojos. La mujer, sangre, muerte. Casi podía sentir la sangre, carnes y fluidos salpicarse contra su pálido rostro. Era algo casi maníaco, psicótico se atrevería a decir. Podía describirlo como _estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento inoportuno_. Y vaya que sí había sido algo inoportuno.

Pero su mente cruzaba una discusión moral. ¿Qué pasaría si él confesaba lo visto a las autoridades?

Seguramente le agregarían cargos por invasión a la privacidad. O le darían prisión preventiva por haber presenciado el asesinato justo cuando sucedió—creerían que él era un cómplice.

¿Y si no confesaba? Bueno, no habría forma de que nadie supiera lo que él había visto, nunca nadie le había visto el rostro cuando él dedicaba su tiempo libre a espiar. No que él pudiera recordar.

Ese día no se atrevió a mirar a través de sus binoculares; incluso, los desarmó y guardó bajo su cama, rogando que si intentaban echarle la culpa, encontrarían los binoculares repletos de polvo, demostrando que están guardados hace tiempo. Incluso podría regalárselas a un vecino. Si alguien investigaba el edificio, creerían que el sospechoso es otro...

"¿En qué estás pensando? Ya piensas como un criminal, como si fueras a recibir la pena de muerte. Nadie te ha visto, la ley se marchó del edificio de enfrente hace horas. No hay nada de qué preocuparse."

No dejaba de incluirse mentalmente como el asesino.

Al asomarse por otra ventana, noto que ese edificio había vuelto a sus actividades normales, como si el indeciso tiempo hubiese vuelto atrás, y ninguna vida se hubiese visto afectada.

Rápidamente, su vicio comenzó a palpitar en sus ojos. Miró de reojo su cama, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de saber cómo habían logrado sobrepasar la pesadez de la muerte, que de seguro había quedado grabada en sus retinas. Sólo era curiosidad; él también quería averiguar cómo pasar esa pesadez traumática.

Podía notar que en el apartamento A la mujer de cabellos negros aun contrariaba sus sentimientos y gritaba al joven e inocente Goku, que no la volvió a mirar con ignorancia u odio. En otra habitación, Vegeta golpeaba las paredes con odio. Las ventanas de la de Tien estaban cerradas.

Todo era normal. Incluso el portero silbaba mientras limpiaba la entrada.

Krilin no aguantó la tentación. Corrió a su habitación, sacó la caja y se avecinó, con desesperación, hacia la ventana. Con una sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a observar a sus divertidos vecinos, cuando notó que, desde la ventana del asesinato, el joven Ten Shin Han lo miraba, con sus ojos perdidos. La caja se resbaló de sus manos. Lo saludó, nerviosamente, con el movimiento de la mano más desorganizado que hubiera hecho alguna vez. Y cerró las cortinas.

—¡Diablos!— exclamó.— ¿Me habrá visto?

Y allí comenzó a correr su paranoia. Temía por su vida. ¿Y qué tal si él lo había visto observarlo todo este tiempo? ¡¿Qué tal si él era el asesino?!

Krilin comenzó a hiperventilar. ¿Ese extraño sujeto podría ser el asesino? Sí era raro, pero lograba notar que él la amaba.

Aunque, hay amores que _matan_.

Volvió a exclamar, en terror. ¡Debía avisarle a la policía!

"Aunque… si se enteran que vi el asesinato…" Y volvía a su cobardía. ¿Qué diría su chica si se enterara de lo cobarde que estaba actuando?

Miró la hora. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde para esa entrevista que le había costado sudor y lágrimas conseguir. Escuchó el sonar de su teléfono celular. Se acercó a la ventada de la sala principal y miró, con curiosidad, las patrullas de policías que comenzaban a llegar a su calle.

—" ¿Krilin? Soy Yo"— él reconoció automáticamente a su rubia preferida.— "Sólo quería darte mis disculpas por tales injurias ayer. No pretendía desesperarme tanto, pero esos vicios extraños que tienes por mirar hacia el exterior me perturban. Me gustaría tener más prioridad en tu vida...—"

Krilin escuchaba con atención, la cual se fue disipando lentamente al ver a los patrulleros azules y rojos parar frente a su edificio. Cuatro uniformados bajaron de los mismos, y entraron, con lo que parecía ser en sus manos una orden de allanamiento.

—" ¿Me oyes?"

—Sí… sí, te oigo. Escucha, no es que no me preocupes…—corrió hacia el corredor de su piso y los vio, escaleras abajo, revisando cada habitación del gran departamento. Comenzó a agitarse. "Me hallaron. Pero, ¿Cómo_…?_" —Es sólo que, he estado muy complicado estos días y…

Corrió hacia su cuarto y se encerró. Buscó desesperadamente sus binoculares, y los guardó en un bolso junto a un poco de dinero y algo de perfume.

—" ¿te sientes bien? Te escucho algo agitado"

—Sí, todo bien, es sólo que…— Los escuchó llegar lentamente hasta su piso.— Hay unos tipos que tratan de agarrarme.

—"No otra vez. Escúchame bien, he invertido mi tiempo en esta relación, sólo para que tú me ignores cada vez que encuentras razones para no escuchar mis sermones. Ahora, decide…"— Los hombres golpeaban las puertas de todos los apartamentos. Escuchó su puerta resonar. — "O los ignoras a ellos, o me ignoras a mí".

Antes de que Krilin pudiese replicar, los hombres comenzaron a patear la puerta. Se colgó el bolso atravesando su cuerpo, y se subió a la cornisa de su ventana, comenzando a descender por las tuberías exteriores.

Dejó el teléfono en el cuarto.

Cuando los oficiales entraron, uno de ellos logró escuchar una mínima vocecita que provenía de algún lugar. Revisaron el apartamento, y encontraron el celular tirado, con una voz femenina que terminó de hartarse y colgó al instante.

Otro de ellos tomó su puesto en el cuarto, y pudo notar algo extraño.

—Hombres— los llamó con fuerza. Todos se acercaron y miraron desde el mismo punto— esta ventana permite ver todo el edificio de enfrente.

—¿Qué significa?— Preguntó Raditz, que estaba fuera de su turno en el trabajo de Vegeta porque ese tema le había interesado lo suficiente como para acompañar a sus compañeros de trabajo a este allanamiento, que él mismo había organizado.

—Que tenemos a nuestro mirón.

Krilin divagó entre las calles del mediodía de la gran capital, cruzando con gente desconocida, mientras se aplicaba un poco de la loción que había traído consigo y caminaba, intentando secar el sudor, hacia la gran entrevista. Si conseguía ese trabajo, podría impulsar su carrera hasta la estratósfera. Todos hablarían de él, su nombre se volvería conocido. Podría comprarse una casa en el campo, y todo ese tema estaría olvidado.

En su camino luego de la exitosa entrevista de trabajo, se dio cuenta que no tenía a donde ir. Llegó hasta el apartamento de su rubia, Dieciocho. Pero ella no se dignó a contestarle, sin importar sus súplicas o reclamos. Y no tenía amigos en la ciudad, todos habían quedado atrás, en el gran templo.

Se tomó un pequeño momento para pensar. Tomó asiento en uno de los escalones del gran Banco Central y comenzó a recordar sus días en el templo. Cualquier persona que disfrutara de la ciudad recordaría los momentos pasados en un campo, alejado del sonido y las bocinas, relajantes. Quizás él podría comenzar con un resumen de amistad, compañerismo, trabajo en equipo, y enseñanzas divinas de conocimiento espiritual.

Pero Krilin era una persona diferente. Sólo recordaba esos horrorosos momentos con odio, como cuando lo hacían quedar en penitencia por días, sin comer, por sus ideas liberales; por querer escapar de ese confinamiento que, mientras para algunos era optativo, para él era permanente. No veía la hora de cruzar esos paredones blancuzcos a su libertad, a descubrir el mundo y lograr ser alguien, que su nombre estuviese en boca de cada ciudadano que se dignara a ver una revista o presenciar las noticias.

Los niños del templo se burlaban de su apariencia cómica y calva, los adultos lo trataban como un bebé a quien podían hacerle todo tipo de pedidos sin que se atreviera a refutar ni una sola palabra: lo mandaban a comprar a negocios lejanos, desde el pueblo más cercano, hasta los viajes más largos que alguna vez hubiera hecho.

Sí, él amaría recorrer el globo, pero en su propio yate, con chicas hermosas, y un GPS guiado. No a pie, con las sandalias gastadas y pocas provisiones.

A penas había cumplido los dieciocho, corrió fuera del templo para sentir la libertad que le generaba deshacerse de esas ataduras espirituales. Muchos eligieron quedarse. Y él no los entendía. ¿Cómo podían disfrutar de un confinamiento, sin haber sentido ni una vez el viento del sur en sus rostros, o las praderas del norte en sus talones?

Para él, la libertad no era un sentimiento; _era un estilo de vida._

En su infinito interior, sus ojos de pronto captaron el cabello negro de una muchacha que bien conocía. No pudo evitar ponerse en sus pies y correrla. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba aferrarse a algo familiar antes de perder la completa esperanza y volver al templo que lo crió.

Chichi se encontraba en un _deja bu. _Otra vez caminaba en la avenida, gritando al teléfono todas sus desgracias, mientras se dirigía a su edificio para poder sentarse unos minutos a descansar, esperando el típico revuelo en su cuarto, como siempre Goku lo hacía. Ella sabía que él lo hacía a propósito, solo para verla con goce cuando ella enfurecía.

Corrió hasta lograr cruzar la calle, infestada de policías— pero ese no era su problema, después de todo. Krilin optó por recluirse entre las piernas de las personas que cruzaban. Aprovechó su altura sagazmente.

Entonces, ella entró al edificio, hecha una ráfaga de fuego. El joven calvo se coló al edificio, siendo captado por los ojos curiosos de Yamcha, el recepcionista y portero. _Pervertido_, pensó el calvo.

—Hombre, ¿Qué necesita?

—Trabajo y vivienda.

—¿Crees poder trabajar como mi asistente? Este lugar es mucho edificio para un solo hombre. Además, podrás aprender cosas que nunca te enseñaría la propia vida.— en su mente resopló, burlón.

—¿me costará algo?

—Lo dudo.

No lo pensó dos veces; aunque tenía más chances de ser atrapado, ahora podía tomar parte en vivo de la vida de esas personas, era como entrar en el set de su programa favorito de televisión. El gerente/recepcionista/portero lo ingresó a la habitación de las herramientas.

En una pared, un pedazo de madera maltratado colgaba de dos míseros clavos oxidados. Cada una estaba numerada y letrada. Eran las llaves de cada departamento.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se iluminaron, y una pícara sonrisa se dibujó entre sus mejillas.

En el octavo piso, una amargada Chichi buscaba las llaves de su apartamento en su bolso _Dolce & Gabbana_. Al encontrarlas, rápidamente destrabó el cerrojo, con temor de que algo le pasara. No podía negarlo, sentía terror de que el asesino de esa pobre mujer fuera a por ella.

Al ingresar, notó, alarmada, dos cosas: el silencio perturbador, que solo se veía interrumpido por los naturales sonidos urbanos, y las luces, las cuales estaban completamente apagadas en todo el departamento. Ni siquiera el cuarto de Goku se iluminaba. Ella intentó buscar el interruptor de la luz, el cual estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Al intentar encenderla, sintió su fina muñeca ser apretada fuertemente, evitando cualquier movimiento.

Unos labios cálidos y secos se atreven a tocar los suyos, con furor.


	8. Al Filo de las Respuestas

**¡Nada por agregar! Sólo que disfruten.**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Unos labios firmes y ásperos se dignaron a tocar sus labios rosados. Y ella, por el agarre que el desconocido estaba efectuando, no pudo zafarse.<p>

Otra mano musculosa la tomó del sedoso cabello y la presionó, para evitar que ella se separara. Esos dedos se entrelazaron en los mechones oscuros y de gran longitud, mientras el hombre saboreaba cada segundo de su vida que se iba en ese momento.

Entonces, un gran dolor en la entrepierna. Chichi le propinó un rodillazo a su atacante, sintiendo como él débilmente resbalaba hasta quedar a sus pies. Logró encender las luces del salón principal y encontró a Goku acostado y en posición fetal. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de lanzar su odio contra ese hombre.

—¡Goku! ¿Qué rayos te propones? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomarme desprevenida y por las espaldas, como si fueras un ladrón?— el otro seguía lamentando su mala idea, recostado en el suelo, y con las manos en su ingle.

—¡Creí que sería como _Spider-Man_, reconocerías mi beso y nada terminaría en golpes en la ingle!

Chichi no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, y algo de culpabilidad, ante tal inocente idea. Se sentó en el suelo para estar a la altura del joven y suavizó su voz para que él se tranquilizara. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello para calmar su dolor.

—Escucha, Goku. Creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido.—Goku tragó fuertemente. Sabía lo que seguía, y estaba seguro de que podría sentir cada parte de su corazón romperse. — lo que pasó el otro día... fue un momento de impulsos y confusión y sentimientos extremos. No es que no te quiera, es solo que no te veo de _esa _forma.

Ella simplemente se levantó y entró a su cuarto.

Esa noche, Goku decidió salir un rato a caminar en silencio. Ahora estaba igual de confundido que Chichi, quien no dejaba de pensar que quizás la confusión que había sufrido esa vez solo era en realidad una forma de liberar sus sentimientos reprimidos. Dejó ese pensamiento tomar poder en su mente durante toda la noche.

Goku subió al ascensor. Esa noche iría caminando hasta su empleo nocturno. Mientras bajaba, escuchó gritos venir de alguno de los apartamentos de alguno de los pisos. El grito cada vez era más fuerte, hasta que se detuvo, justo en el momento en el que el ascensor frenó en el cuarto piso. Al abrirse las puertas, el joven de cabellos en punta estaba parado firmemente, manteniendo sus ojos pegados en los de Goku desde que apenas se había abierto el ascensor. Sus ojos fríos color azabache le generaron al joven una sensación para nada agradable.

Él subió. El ascensor siguió bajando. La distancia entre ambos era poca, Goku podía sentir la respiración gélida del otro. Ninguno se atrevió a mirarse, ambos mantenían seriamente su mirada en la puerta, contando los segundos que parecían ser eternos hasta llegar a la planta baja.

Goku no dejaba de divagar en su mente. Lo miraba de reojo, esperando que el otro no lo notara. No dejaba de preguntarse si los gritos que acababa de escuchar provenían de él. Sí eran de un hombre, pero podría ser de cualquier hombre. Aunque, con una mirada mucho más cercana a la persona que tenía al lado, se lo notaba bastante irritado: las venas de su frente estaban inflamadas, su cabello estaba algo disparejo y su ropa estaba mal arreglada, además de que no dejaba de presionar sus puños fuertemente, como si tuviera ganas de golpear a alguien. Goku sólo esperaba que el otro no levantara el puño para golpearlo contra su cara.

Sus manos no dejaban de sudar. El ascensor llegó a planta baja y ambos bajaron al mismo tiempo, rozando sus hombros. Goku sintió una descarga de energía negativa salir de ese hombre, quien huyó lo más rápido que pudo del edificio.

Sus movimientos eran extraños; Goku casi nunca lo veía durante el día, y ya eran reiteradas las veces desde el accidente en que lo había visto salir de noche. Quizás…

Mientras el joven de cabellos despeinados caminaba por las oscuras y nocturnas calles, comenzó a crear una escena digna de una película de Hollywood.

"Qué tal si… ese chico estaba esperando a Lunch esa noche, como él quizás hacía cada noche. Entonces, la tiró de las escaleras hasta matarla y se largó. Además, él fue quien encontró el cadáver, según la televisión. Tenía todo planeado". Sus manos no dejaron de sudar.

Chichi estaba recostada, mirando el techo de la habitación, pensando de cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar en Goku. Hasta pensar en el trabajo, llevaba al pensamiento de que Goku había ido a trabajar. O pensar en arreglarse el cabello, todo terminaba con los despeinados mechones del chico. Giró de un lado a otro en la cama, sin poder, a su pesar, quitarlo de su mente.

Entonces, en el medio del devastador silencio de la sala, a esas altas horas de la noche, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Ella no se levantaría a atender. ¿Qué clase de desquiciado llamaba tan tarde a la casa de uno a altas horas de la madrugada?

Dejó que siguiera sonando hasta que calló. Chichi se dispuso a cerrar los ojos y entrar en un profundo sueño, cuando el teléfono la sacó de su dulce descanso, otra vez. Despeinada, descalza y malhumorada, avanzó hasta el teléfono y atendió, sin disimular la rabia en su voz.

—¿Quién es y qué quiere?

—"Chi, soy yo."— Goku. ¿Quién más? Ella resopló, perdiendo la paciencia.— "No tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito que corras a la despensa de Yamcha, y saques la llave del apartamento del cuarto piso, donde vive el metalero…"

—¡Disculpa!— lo interrumpió, aún media dormida— Me llamas a altas horas de la noche, y me pides que entre casi ilegalmente a la casa de un vecino. ¡Si estás buscando un ladrón, estoy segura de que no soy la indicada para esa clase de trabajitos!

—" ¡Espera! Sólo escúchame. Tú eliges hacerlo o no. Entras a su habitación y buscas pistas. Creo que él asesinó a Lunch. Debo colgar, estoy trabajando"

Y la comunicación se colgó.

Ella ató su bata fuertemente y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. ¿Era conveniente hacer lo que Goku le había pedido? ¿Y si el sujeto estaba allí? No tenía duda que todo se pondría bastante feo. ¿Y si él era el asesino? Había dos caminos: si se enteraba de lo que hacía Chichi en su apartamento, los mataría a ambos por ser testigos. Si no, ellos serían los héroes y ese horroroso sujeto no la volvería a molestar con su música infernal nunca más.

Sus pies silenciosos no se escucharon rechinar en la madera cuando salió en puntas para investigar. Para eso su padre la había entrenado.

Subió al ascensor. El silencio de la noche dejaba en evidencia el ascensor en movimiento. Esperaba que nadie saliera para verla, sin maquillaje y en pijama. Al llegar a planta baja, corrió en las puntas de sus dedos hasta el cuarto de herramientas, donde sabía por conocimiento y curiosidad propia, que era donde se guardaban las llaves. Traspasó el mostrador de un salto y abrió lentamente la puerta. En la pequeña habitación, encendió la luz. Buscó la llave correcta, del cuarto piso, habitación C. En completo silencio, deslizó la llave del gancho.

Un carraspeo. —¿Necesita algo?

Volteó rápidamente, con la llave en sus dedos, frente a su pecho. Su sangre se congeló, hasta que logró distinguir en la oscuridad a un sujeto que, ella podía jurar, no había visto en toda su vida.

—¿Usted quién es?

—Soy el nuevo encargado. —aseguró el calvo— ¿Qué hace en este cuarto? Es sólo para los trabajadores.

—¿A usted no lo he visto antes? Quizás enfrente…— recordó la estela de policías de la noche anterior.

—...— calló unos breves momentos—... prosiga.— Y desapareció en la noche.

Chichi se deslizó en silencio por las escaleras, cual ninja. No se arriesgaría a tomar el ascensor otra vez. Llegó al cuarto piso y colocó la llave en silencio. Al escuchar que el cerrojo se destrababa, ella exhaló. Giró el pomo con sumo cuidado, intentando no hacer ruido, e ingresó. Dos pasos adelante, y rodó hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta con llave y la guardó entre sus múltiples bolsillos y encendió las luces. La casa estaba vacía.

Se veía más ordenada de lo que ella creía- y elegante, hasta se atrevería a opinar. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Corrió por toda la casa, abrió cada mueble, cada cajón, hasta finalmente darse por vencido. Cuando estaba por irse, su pie desnudo golpeó contra una madera del suelo.

Rápidamente apuró en levantarla. Dentro, había una caja repleta de documentos que rezaban "Venganza" en cada uno de sus títulos. Comenzó a correr las fotos, eran personas que ella no conocía en absoluto. Sólo había visto a uno de ellos en las noticias; ese tal "Freezer", que había llevado a una familia a las ruinas. Pero no le interesaba.

Entonces, encontró un papel azulado, como el cabello de Lunch. Se veía como una carpeta. Comenzó a abrirla, cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar.

El picaporte giraba, y una llave se introducía desesperadamente. Las luces se apagaron y todo volvió a la oscuridad nocturna.

Vegeta entró, asegurando la puerta con un candado especial. Encendió cada luz. Le echó un vistazo rápido a la casa, y no encontró ninguna irregularidad. Apagó las luces y se encerró en su cuarto.

Chichi respiraba pesadamente dentro del armario del salón principal. Liberaba su aire lentamente para lograrlo imperceptible a los oídos del hombre. Al escucharlo entrar a su cuarto, abrió lentamente la puertecilla y se escabulló hasta la puerta. Destrozó el candado de un golpe, y sacando la llave, abrió la puerta.

Las luces de la habitación se encendieron. ¡Había hecho demasiado ruido! El largo de su cabello escabulléndose por la puerta mientras se cerraba fue lo último que Vegeta alcanza a ver de Chichi cuando salió de su cuarto. No había logrado distinguir su rostro. El candado estaba en el suelo. "Sabía que había alguien_"_, reflexionó, abriendo la puerta y corriendo escaleras arriba, al escuchar casi imperceptiblemente los pasos de la persona que se escabulló de su vista.

Vegeta estaba logrando acercarse, la sombra del desconocido casi estaba en sus manos, cuando tropezó, trastabilló con uno de los escalones.

Al llegar arriba, todo estaba en silencio.

Chichi no dejaba de correr en silencio, como su padre le había enseñado cuando niña. De un golpe abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. Se recostó sobre ella, aún sin salir de su asombro. Respiraba agitadamente, sintiendo la muy conocida adrenalina correr por sus venas. Escuchó los firmes pasos del chico entre los pasillos y corrió a su habitación, hasta encerrarse y recostarse.

Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a reír. Le agradecería a Goku por esa experiencia.

Mientras, en su trabajo habitual, Goku no dejaba de dar vueltas. Sentía la necesidad de llamar a Chichi y escuchar todo lo averiguado... si es que ella se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Conocía a esa mujer pero, a la vez, sentía que aún faltaba conocer una gran parte de esa dama. Como si detrás de esa cara pálida y ansiosa, y aún más lejos de la empresaria voraz, hubiera una Chichi que nadie conocía. Y él quería conocerla.

Desde que la había visto batallar, su mente no dejaba de recordar sus dulces ojos, ardiendo en emoción; sus movimientos ondulantes pero fuertes y precisos; su energía... nunca había sentido eso con otra persona. Comenzó a sentir la necesidad de faltar a su empleo nocturno y escabullirse entre las sábanas de seda de esa mujer.

Uno de sus compañeros lo llamó. Tenía una llamada entrante.

—"Habla Chichi"— ella susurraba. Había arrastrado la línea del teléfono fijo hasta su cuarto, para lograr hablar con plena tranquilidad, sin ese sentimiento de que el chico peligroso tirara la puerta abajo y se cobrara su vida. —" encontré algo".

—¿De qué trata?— ambos susurraban.

—"Es una caja que tiene fotos con la insignia 'venganza' grabada en ellas. No reconocí a ninguno. Pero había una carpeta azulada, no hice tiempo de abrirla, tuve que correr por mi vida. El chico había llegado".

Entonces, Goku no pudo evitar reflexionar, mientras escuchaba esa increíble historia. Ella realmente había movilizado la tierra por cumplir lo que él le había pedido. Quizás era sólo por interés personal, pero presentía que había algo detrás de todo eso.

—"Antes de colgar... gracias. Por la emoción, quiero decir".— se ruborizó. Esperaba que él no lo notara.

—¡No hay problema! Y... sobre el incidente de hoy...

—"Olvídalo"— y colgó.

Chichi no se separó de la mente de Goku ni por un segundo. "Podríamos salir", pensaba él jovialmente, "¡A la feria! Es divertida y venden dulces. ¿Le gustarán los dulces? ¿Y si me cree inmaduro? ¡Como si no me conociera!"

A la mañana siguiente, el celular de Vegeta resonó en su oído. Sin levantar su adormecido rostro, contestó. Pero la otra persona no le dio tiempo ni de formalidades.

—"Creo que sé quién fue".


	9. Ideas bajo el Cabello Azul

**Felices fiestas! gracias a todos por comentar y darme pata para seguir con esto que, espero, tenga fin... es broma!**

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda**

* * *

><p>—"Creo que sé quién fue"— clamaba una voz del otro lado del teléfono. Vegeta aún no despertaba del todo.<p>

—¿Quién rayos habla?

—Soy yo, estúpido.— Reconoció la aguda voz de Bulma y se incorporó en su cama. Le sorprendía que ella llamara.—"Sé que te sorprende que llame"

—¿Qué comes que adivinas?

—"Idiota, escúchame bien. No pienso volver a ese edificio ni volver a ver tu traicionero rostro a menos que sea para demandarte. Pero, si quieres salir adelante, puedes resolver el caso y lanzarte a la fama."

—¿Por qué te interesa ayudarme?

Bulma no podía responder eso. En el fondo, y muy a su pesar, aún sentía cosquilleos en su estómago al escuchar su voz o al sentir su mirada sobre ella. Aun sentía la necesidad de verlo bien, de saber que no sufría. Pero, ¿cómo expresarlo?

—"Pues para que, si lo averiguas, me menciones. Ambos ganamos."

Vegeta no quiso entrar en detalles y solo escuchó, sus oídos atentos.

Era un buen plan, comenzaba a tomar misma tarde, Vegeta atendería unos asuntos personales que le abarcarían una buena parte de tiempo, así se comunicó a Nappa y Raditz, para que no lo molestaran.

Ese sería el día más feliz de su vida. Recorrió todas las tiendas hasta encontrar el perfecto traje negro, y zapatos adecuados. Ensayó diferentes expresiones faciales en el metro hasta llegar al cementerio.

Con la mejor cara de depresión, ingresó al recinto relleno de rostros desconocidos para él, pero no se molestó en saludarlos. Sólo avanzó hasta el ataúd abierto, el cual mostraba a un hombre que había sido grande, pero que ahora yacía consumido hasta los huesos. Sus ojos tenían grandes bolsas negras y su piel, una tonalidad más pálida de la esperada. Estaba totalmente demacrado.

—Hola, padre. — susurró, sin evitar contener una sonrisa de soslayo— Me alegra verte aquí. Nunca te he visto mejor.— Le acarició la mandíbula, siguiendo la forma fuerte de la quijada.

Dentro de su cuerpo, las ganas de reír a carcajadas eran difíciles de retener. Lo había logrado.

* * *

><p>Bulma Briefs estaba en una conferencia de prensa que revolucionaría la forma en que la competencia la veía en esa actualidad; luego de los escándalos en su vida privada, más la filtración sobre ella pudiendo haber participado de un crimen, estaba arruinando su imagen frente a los demás empresarios. Sobre todo, había una mujer todavía desconocida que se burlaba de ella, destrozándola con sólo algunas palabras. Cuando la conociera…<p>

—Disculpe, Señorita Briefs— La interrumpía un periodista — ¿Cuál será el presupuesto para la corporación este trimestre?

Y otras preguntas de esa calaña. Era fácil y rápida la manera en que respondía, utilizando su plena agudeza mental. No le temía a nada ni a nadie, era casi imparable.

Para ese momento, ella veía todo con buena luz: no había ocurrido ningún incidente verbal, y nadie había preguntado sobre su vida privada. Sus miedos se iban alejando a medida que el tiempo de reunión se acababa.

—Una última pregunta.— Anunció Bulma, mirando al público periodista que parecía no tener mucho más que decir.

—Sí, aquí.— Levantó la mano una mujer, para ponerse de pie inmediatamente. —Creo que muchos, si no decir todos los presentes, nos cuestionamos entre miradas, esperando a que alguien se atreva a preguntar: ¿Acaso se volvió loca en los últimos meses?

Muchos de la audiencia rieron. Bulma comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento, a medida que los periodistas se corrían para hacerle paso a la mujer que avanzaba a paso lento y firme. Presionó el estrado con fuerza. _¡Casi!_

—Usted sabrá a lo que me refiero. Primero, los escándalos amorosos con un chico menor que usted. Luego, su participación en el asesinato de la muchacha. ¿No siente la necesidad de dejar pasar un tiempo antes de volver a las andadas?

—Si me permite agregar— interrumpió la peli azul— mi vida personal no afecta en lo más mínimo el funcionamiento del establecimiento y sus producciones.

—Entonces, ¿Qué opina de que el apagón que dejó el asesinato encubierto, haya sido culpa de una falla en la central eléctrica de la Corporación Cápsula?— Entonces, la mujer llegó adelante, dejando a Bulma con la boca más que abierta. Era Chichi.

Muchos de los presentes hicieron noticia del escándalo Briefs antes que lo que ella realmente quería. Todos remarcaron, en los periódicos del día siguiente, las fallas en el plan económico empresarial de la Corporación y favorecieron a la empresa de Chichi, que comenzó a ganar popularidad.

Bulma dio vuelta la Corporación entera a base de gritos y golpes. ¡Esa mujer desgraciada se atrevía a enfrentarla como si no se hubiesen visto antes!

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas entre los problemas, que parecían no acabar. Y no tenía tiempo de descanso. Las deudas aumentaban, los escándalos se agrandaban, y no había tenido relaciones sexuales desde hacía semanas.

Entonces, todos sus pensamientos volvieron a Vegeta.

¿Cómo era posible conocer a una persona que fuera su relajación y a la misma vez la razón de su estrés?

Ahora, era el momento de terminar otra vez con sus tormentos y volver a la cima, como una estrella poderosa, y destrozar a esa niña creída llamada Chichi. Primero, debía ganarse al público. Y para eso, necesitaba a Vegeta.

Esa misma noche, el joven de cabellos negros empezó el plan, paso a paso, como le había indicado Bulma.

Caminando por las calles de la Capital, Vegeta no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez que esa era la peor idea que podría realizarse, que todo saldría mal. Pero ya estaba colocándose el pasamontañas por encima del cabello. El mismo tenía un agujero en la parte superior para dejar pasar su cabello y que no perdiera la forma.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta trasera de la sala policíaca de la oscuridad era palpable. Al fondo del pasillo, se denotaba una mínima luz de neón azul brillante, mostrando la parte de la policía que nunca duerme. En el mismo extenso pasillo, había una variedad de puertas que llevaban a diferentes habitaciones. Debía averiguar cuál era la que estaba buscando.

Sus pies sonaban silenciosos, vestidos en sus botas negras de lana. Abrió cada puerta sigilosamente, hasta encontrar el gran despacho. Había filas, columnas e incluso cajones repletos de documentos con diez años de antigüedad.

Vegeta comenzó a insultar a la madre de Bulma mentalmente. Avanzó hasta el escritorio, repleto de casos actuales. Revisó cada documento, repasando las instrucciones que le había dado ella la última vez que hablaron.

"_Vístete de negro y ve a la calle tercera. En el callejón habrá una puerta con candado. Podrás romperlo, eres un animal— en todo el sentido de la palabra." _Vegeta gruñó "_ busca una habitación repleta de papeles y busca el nombre de la muchacha. O su foto. Busca datos importantes y llámame cuando termines. Así comenzaremos nuestro juego, en el que nosotros triunfaremos."_

Encontró su nombre. El cabello rubio sobresalía en la tapa. _Eras tú... _Vegeta reflexionó. Por supuesto que recordaba a esa desalmada. Había humillado a su padre frente a sus ojos hace tiempo, cuando él era demasiado joven como para recordarlo. Esa imagen había cambiado para siempre la forma en la que él veía a su padre. Detrás de la fuerza había un hombre débil y sumiso que se había dejado someter demasiadas veces en su vida.

—Concéntrate — se dijo a sí mismo. Sus ojos azabaches repasaron los nombres, pruebas, pistas. Varios datos que estaban allí no los reconocía.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?— gimió una voz demasiado conocida.

Vegeta volteó para encontrarse con Goku.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

— No es de su incumbencia.

—Entonces a ti tampoco te incumbe lo que yo esté haciendo.

Goku echó un rápido vistazo al documento que Vegeta poseía en sus manos y leyó el nombre de Lunch.— ¡Ya se lo que estaba haciendo! La mató y quiere deshacerse de las pruebas.

—¿Qué? Cabeza de simio, ¿Cómo crees...?— y su frase fue interrumpida por un puñetazo entre los labios.

—¡No me importa llegar tarde al trabajo si tengo que meterlo en la cárcel, como se debe!

Y comenzó la batalla en la que ya no se distinguía quien hacia el bien y quien defendía el mal. Los golpes no eran los que se daban en una pelea callejera, estos eran precisos y realmente dolorosos. No tardó demasiado tiempo en verse sangre derramada.

Goku voló contra los papeles, permitiéndole al otro golpearlo en el rostro. Varios golpes comenzaron a dejar sangre entre los dedos de Vegeta. Goku no dejaba de escupir ese líquido rojo que lastimaba sus entrañas. Rápidamente corrió a un costado, recibiendo un rodillazo que le sacó el aire. Y quedó allí, haciendo esfuerzos por respirar, vomitando sangre espesa. Vegeta limpió su propio rostro ensangrentado. Sus brazos tenían cortes profundos, y sus puños estaban completamente desgastados. Lo dejó escupir por momentos, cuando al darle la espalda, un golpe lo noqueó.

El rostro de Vegeta golpeó el borde filoso de la mesa, llevándolo rápidamente a un desmayo. Su cuerpo cayó en un estruendo.

Entonces, el tiempo pareció haber retomado la velocidad que había perdido durante la batalla. Unas voces a lo lejos se preguntaban sobre ese sonido. Las luces del pasillo comenzaron a encenderse una por una al son de los pasos rápidos y pesados que los policías comenzaban a dar, revisando cuarto por cuarto. Al llegar a la papelería, encontraron sangre en exceso, pero no había absolutamente nadie allí.

Goku casi no lograba ver, pero aun así se cargó a Vegeta en el hombro y, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, avanzó por el pasillo que aún permanecía a oscuras y se infiltró por la puerta de salida, bloqueándola luego de traspasarla.

Detrás de un contenedor arrojó a Vegeta, seguido de su propio y lastimado cuerpo. No dejaba de respirar agitadamente; sentía que sus pulmones podrían tener sangre. Cerró los ojos unos momentos para descansar.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno parecía moverse. Ambas respiraciones eran ya tranquilas. Vegeta abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo sus fosas nasales ser completamente invadidas por un olor repugnante. Miró hacia su lado, Goku estaba recostado con los ojos cerrados. Casi no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, más que los golpes que le había propinado momentos antes.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo recostado conscientemente, pero pronto se levantó y se marchó sin más, ante la mirada atenta de su enemigo. Ya tenía la información que deseaba, y debía correr hacia Bulma para lograr desenmascarar al asesino y así poder volver a su pacífico negocio. No se molestó en preguntar nada; sólo permaneció allí al escuchar la voz del joven de cabellos desarreglados hablarle, en un murmullo adolorido.

—Si te preguntas por qué te saqué…— tomó aire. Cada vez le costaba más respirar pausadamente, o incluso permanecer consciente. Pero sabía que su oponente estaba en el mismo estado con sólo verlo caminar arrastrando su pierna derecha. No podía quejarse.—... prefiero que entres a la cárcel por el crimen que realmente cometiste.

Ninguno se miró. Vegeta permaneció dándole la espalda hasta que el otro calló. Siguió su camino, sin preguntarse qué sería de él. Pero ahora una cosa era segura: Bulma y él no eran los únicos que perseguían el mismo objetivo. Todo había pasado de convertirse en la búsqueda por justicia, en una pelea por llegar a la fama.

¿Para qué esperar más?, era el pensamiento de Vegeta al tocar el timbre de la Corporación a las tres de la madrugada. Sus heridas aún palpitaban, y algunas no habían dejado de sangrar. Y tendría tiempo de preocuparse por esa contusión craneana más tarde. Esto era una carrera contra el tiempo, contra ese indeseable del octavo piso. Ya le daría lo que merecía.

Bulma abrió la puerta y lo que sus azulados ojos vieron no tenía explicación. Rápidamente lo guió a su habitación y se encargó de limpiarle las heridas, sin disgusto ni náuseas.

—¿Dónde estabas?— dijo, una vez terminada su tarea. Observó que Vegeta se recostó en su cama. Bulma no pudo evitar molestarse por la falta de educación, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Fui a buscar esos malditos reportes y me encontré con algunas sorpresas que no podrás creer. Pero lo que vi en los documentos supongo que es más importante.

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos, con su semblante serio. Lo que estaba por decir tendría una gran importancia en el cómo seguirían las cosas: si lograrían resolver todo, o si simplemente sería información sin importancia alguna. Él no lo sabía con certeza.

Bulma lo observó. Los días que habían pasado separados le parecían una eternidad. Su ropa estaba destrozada y su cuerpo era frágil, aunque lograba mantenerse fuerte de apariencia.

"¿Cómo se puede extrañar a un hombre así?", se preguntaba la mujer con sumo disgusto y algo de ira. "Repulsivo, desobediente, maleducado, manipulador e impulsivo."

Sus ojos lo miraron con odio, cuando se acercó y plantó un beso en sus labios lastimados. Fue un beso suave, una caricia de pluma que renovó las energías del hombre. Su aroma fresco y femenino lo atrajo, llevándolo a colocar sus manos en su cintura y atraerla hacia él. Ambos cayeron en la cama, ella recostada sobre él, sin mover sus labios, sin volver el beso más profundo. Sólo permanecieron allí.

Estaban acostumbrados a los encuentros que destrozaban la tierra y se llevaban a cabo como si no hubiera un mañana. Ninguno tenía tiempo de sobra, lo cual era uno de los pocos aspectos que compartían.

El contacto de su piel se volvió tan familiar, pero a la vez tan distante y desconocido. Hicieron lo que nunca habían hecho: tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar cada olor, cada sensación y cada sabor del otro.

Vegeta dejó los asuntos para después. Después de todo, podían esperar.


	10. Calvicie

**Primera vez que llego a los 10 capítulos de algo, nueva portada de fic!**

**Disclaimer: Los dueños legítimos de DBZ no me está pagando nada por este UA... aunque, estaría genial, ¿no?**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Krilin estaba viviendo el sueño de cualquier fanático: era parte de la historia que se vivía dentro de ese edificio. ¡Adiós a esas noches sin dormir, pegando sus ojos al <em>zoom <em>de los binoculares, para lograr captar algo entretenido! Ahora lo único que debía hacer era estar sentado frente al mostrador, para observarlos ir y volver rápidamente, saludándolo con jovialidad cada vez que lo veían.

Se sentía como ver a sus estrellas favoritas de televisión y cine, con el beneficio de poder sutilmente fisgonear en sus vidas privadas. Incluso se estaba dejando crecer el cabello, una sombra de vello opacaba el brillo de su calva. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se había afeitado la cabeza, que ya no recordaba ni el color ni la forma que éste tenía. Aunque, por lo que las pequeñas raíces mostraban, seguramente sería color negro. Llevaba sólo una semana trabajando en ese edificio, y ya sentía como si toda su vida hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar tan mal mantenido. En una semana, ya había sido requerido para arreglar una fuga de agua en el departamento de Goku y Chichi, notando con emoción interna las pequeñas miradas de cariño que se mandaban entre ellos.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Aún no superaba la pérdida de la rubia que lo había enloquecido con su belleza y actitud desde el primer día que la había visto, pero sabía que cuando las aguas se calmaran, volvería a buscarla. No sería nada fácil, puesto que la discusión había sido bastante…

— ¡He! Krilin— interrumpió Yamcha sus pensamientos —No creerás lo que me ocurrió hoy.

Era otra de sus historias románticas que, según él, estaba seguro que llegarían a ser algo más que el intercambio de miradas con mujeres desconocidas.

—Cuéntamelo todo. —se recostó en su silla, moviendo su mirada a diferentes puntos de la calle, intentando fingir interés.

—Estaba limpiando la vereda, cuando una _sexy_ señorita se acercó a mí para preguntar sobre los policías que agobian el edificio cruzando la calle. Entre charlas divertidas y jugueteos, ¡logré invitarla a salir! Es la mujer más hermosa que podrás ver en tu vida. Su cabello es completamente rubio y sus ojos...— pero Krilin ya había dejado de escucharlo.

A través del ventanal de la entrada, pudo visualizar al inquilino más extraño de todo el edificio, Ten Shin Han, hablando con un joven alterado. Se los veía a ambos discutir con firmeza, hasta que cada uno marchó para diferentes lados. El pequeño se alejó por la avenida, Tien ingresó al apartamento, corriendo por las escaleras en vez de usar el ascensor. Krilin, curioso y completamente intrigado, se paró del asiento y lo siguió lentamente, tomando una buena distancia y dejando a Yamcha con las palabras en la boca.

Cuando Tien cerró estrepitosamente la puerta, el calvo se aproximó a la madera y apoyó ligeramente su oreja, intentando escuchar lo más que pudo las palabras que el otro profesaba en la soledad de su habitación.

Él había sido testigo de cómo ese hombre pacífico y meditabundo se había convertido en un antisocial alterado. Bolsas negras bajo sus ojos faltos de brillo y una palidez impresionable habían cambiado su semblante habitual con suma rapidez. Pero algo le había llamado poderosamente la atención a Krilin. Lo había visto diferente, más iracundo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, escuchaba quejas sin sentido. Como si las cosas que tuvieron que haber salido bien hubieran fallado estrepitosamente. Algunas palabras se perdían en el vacío, otras eran más fuertes, ecualizadas en toda la habitación y mezclándose con las palabras que seguían. Era por demás complicado seguir una oración completa. Pero pedazos de palabras sin contexto comenzaron a generar ideas de lo más terroríficas en la cabeza del calvo. Dos palabras habían sido repetidas con completo disgusto por la voz del hombre en el interior de su departamento: _matar _y _mujer. _

Fue algo desconcertante.

Por temor a que el joven de pronto se decidiera a salir de su escondite y atraparlo en el acto, retrocedió y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido posible, sin encontrar a Yamcha en los alrededores.

Se encerró en el cuarto de herramientas, aun respirando velozmente. ¡Ese hombre le pondría los pelos de punta si conservara algo de cabello en su cabeza! Ya lo había encontrado vigilando la zona por la ventana del asesinato, y ahora peleaba con un joven para luego murmurar cosas extrañas sobre la vida y la muerte. ¡Ahora podía resolver el asesinato y salir airoso del asunto! Y si preguntaban por qué se había tomado la molestia de investigar, podía justificar el estar trabajando en el mismo edificio. Nadie lo indagaría ni lo procesaría por irrupción en la intimidad. Sería el héroe, la ciudad lo tendría sobre un pedestal, comparando sus hazañas con el mismo Mister Satán, y su querida rubia regresaría a sus brazos y lo besaría como si no hubiera un mañana. Viéndolo de esa manera, todo parecía pan comido.

El margen de error no estaba dibujado en sus planes.

Primero, necesitaba pruebas. Y cómo mejor conseguirlas que esa noche, la noche de lavado de ropa.

—Sigo sin entender— le dijo Krilin esa misma noche a su compañero de cicatrices faciales — ¿Por qué cobramos un servicio de lavado de ropa, si debemos llevar la ropa a la lavandería de aquí a la esquina?—

—Porque así ganamos algo de dinero extra, además que les damos a nuestros inquilinos la sensación de seguridad, para que confíen en nuestro trabajo y dejen a nuestro cuidado sus departamentos. —respondió, arreglando su chaqueta de segunda mano para que se viera elegante y no completamente desgastada.

La noche tarda en llegar para aquellos que esperan, pero para Krilin había tardado poco más de una eternidad. Había estado sentado lo que restó de la tarde observando el reloj, sin siquiera molestarse en curiosear la inesperada llegada de una bien conocida peliazul, desaparecida de ese edificio desde hacían algunas semanas. Las horas había avanzado con suma lentitud hasta que la llegada de Chichi alertó que la noche ya había caído. Era hora de poner el plan en marcha.

Como era de esperarse, y gracias a las inteligentes tretas de Yamcha, los huéspedes que aún confiaban en el servicio del edificio comenzaron a traer bolsas de tela repletas de ropa sucia. Algunas eran ligeras, otras eran completamente pesadas y largaban olores que era mejor no describir. Justamente, el joven de cabellos despeinados Goku había salido del ascensor arrastrando una bolsa de ropa, otra colgada en un hombro. Con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía soportar, arrojó la ropa sucia sobre el mostrador, frente a los asqueados ojos negros de Krilin. No pudo reprimir una risa nerviosa, puesto que todas las semanas su ropa era la más sucia y la que más abundaba. Le dejó el pago semanal y, cuando se dispuso a marchar hacia su empleo, una idea apareció en su mente.

Volvió al mostrador, sin interrumpir el trabajo del encargado calvo que ahora debía encontrar la forma de arrastrar todo eso hasta la lavandería. Goku se recostó casualmente sobre la madera, casi resbalándose al intentar parecer demasiado casual.

—Krilin, tú has estado aquí por mucho tiempo…—

—Sólo llevo una semana—

—No importa. Has visto a la señorita Chichi ir y volver, ¿cierto?— Krilin dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo observó, levantando una ceja en señal de curiosidad. —Es que… ¿Acaso la has visto con…? Espera, reformulo la pregunta. ¿La escuchaste…? No, así no— se detuvo unos segundos a pensar bien lo que intentaba decir sin parecer demasiado obsesionado.

—¿Te refieres a que si la he visto con otro hombre? No, para nada. Sale sola, vuelve sola. Siempre con la misma cara de cansancio, dudo que esté viendo a alguien más.

Ambos se miraron, confidentes. Goku agradeció y salió disparado por la puerta.

Había participado en la trama y drama de una de las historias que se contaban. Esperaba haber interferido para bien, ya que esa era una de las que más le gustaba. Ciertamente le recordaba a la Dama y el Vagabundo, mientras que la confusa relación del masculino de cabellos en punta y la peliazul podría ser algo como Bonnie y Clyde... si Bonnie estuviera hasta las narices de dinero y Clyde... bueno, no tenían muchas diferencias.

Entonces, la figura que en su complejidad era todo un misterio apareció en el ascensor con su mejor cara de seriedad. Una pequeña bolsa de tela llevaba cargando sobre su musculoso hombro a la vez que le echaba un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores, como si esperara un ataque sorpresa desde algún lado o alguien lo siguiera de cerca. Sus miradas nunca se cruzaron, pero los pies de Krilin estaban congelados, sus piernas firmes pero algo tambaleantes. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha sobre algunos archivos sin importancia, observando el suelo sucio y esa pequeña maceta en la esquina del salón de entrada que estaba seca. La regaría más tarde.

Ahora, el recipiente de ropa se interpuso entre sus rostros. Un brazo fuerte se asomó desde el otro lado y le entregó algunos zenis, para luego voltear, aún atento y cauteloso, y marchar hacia el ascensor. Krilin lo siguió con la mirada, intentando esconder sus facciones detrás de sus manos, simulando intentar hacer sombra a los papeles aún en plena noche. El hombre tocó el botón verde que llamaba al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron hacia la derecha, se tomó su tiempo para entrar. Lo último que Krilin vio de ese misterioso sujeto fueron sus penetrantes ojos, echándole una última mirada directa antes de sumergirse en el aparato electrónico.

El calvo se sobresaltó. Había sentido como si él mirase su alma, pronunciando algo así como "sé lo que hiciste, no lo niegues"... aunque él no hubiera hecho nada grave, o por lo menos así quería creerlo.

Esperó pacientemente al resto de los inquilinos. Su impaciencia por revisar los elementos de Tien fue desapareciendo al ver la cantidad de ropa que debería arrastrar calle abajo. Ya comenzaba a sentir el agotamiento por algo que aún no había hecho.

Ya era tarde cuando el adulto de corta estatura arrastró con fuerzas las bolsas que le habían dejado a su cuidado hasta estar cerca de la puerta. Yamcha estaba dentro de su pequeño cuarto donde dormía y se vestía. Al salir, se dejó ver con el cabello arreglado, usando una colonia importada y con cierto aire de galán. Con algo de estupor, Krilin dejó de observar para entrar en ese pequeño cuarto y pedirle algo de dinero. Pero apenas y el calvo logró meter su mano, Yamcha cerró la puerta de un portazo, quedando ambos afuera. Esa acción casi le arranca la mano, y le hubiera golpeado en la nariz si tuviera una. Sorprendido, y aún con la mano en el aire, volteó su calva cabeza para observar. Sus facciones eran de confusión, y su boca supo articular un bien merecido "¿Qué diablos?"

—No se te ocurra entrar allí. Es privado.

Reacio, Krilin volvió donde los elementos. Cuando se inclinó para hacer fuerza, la puerta de entrada se detuvo. Lentamente, el hombre se levantó para observar al que había entrado. Yamcha saludó con elegancia, una increíblemente dulce voz de mujer le respondió. Los ojos de Krilin no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo. Ella se acomodó el cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, antes de seguir a su cita hasta la puerta, sin intercambiar miradas con el calvo que estaba al punto del desmayo.

Los siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron entre la gente. Presionó sus puños fuertemente, sin permitirse gritar en ira. No pensó en llamar 'traidor' al hombre de las cicatrices, después de todo él no tenía forma de saber quién era esa rubia que el calvo creía que era de su pertenencia. Exhaló por la boca fuertemente y sin miramientos siguió con su ardua tarea.

Esperó unos minutos para luego arrastrar la bolsa de Tien hasta la habitación de herramientas—aun y con todo lo que le había hecho, respetaba la intimidad de Yamcha como para no interferir en su cuarto privado— y la abrió de lado a lado con la ayuda de una pequeña pero filosa llave. El olor a sudor podría resultar insoportable a cualquiera, pero se podría decir que Krilin ya estaba adaptado biológicamente para tales situaciones. Mezcló sin disgusto sus manos entre las prendas sucias, buscando algún indicio de sangre o roturas sospechosas, pero no logró encontrar nada presumible. Y no creía haber pasado nada por alto, la mayor parte eran camisas de entrenamiento blancas.

Se sentó en el suelo con frustración. Resopló y recostó su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Todo se había visto tan perfecto, ya casi podía ver la luz al final del camino. Ahora, no tenía más opción.

La decepción cayó todavía más bajo cuando se encontró a sí mismo arrastrando las bolsas como un burro de carga y ocultando su rostro con una visera a través de la quebrada vereda, imaginando a su rubia y al depravado de Yamcha charlando frente a las velas de un restaurante costoso. La impotencia sólo logró secar su garganta y humedecer sus ojos, sintiéndose más que humillado, mientras le echaba un último vistazo a la ventana de su casa anterior. Permanecía con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.

* * *

><p>—¡Demonios!— exclamó Ten Shin Han sentado en su cama, recorriendo su ahora desnuda cabeza con ambas manos. Se mantuvo en esa posición, con la cabeza entre los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.<p>

Al fin había logrado encontrarse con ese viejo amigo al que años antes le había confiado una tarea, quizás demasiado riesgosa, pero ahora no dejaba de arrepentirse. ¿Por qué lo había elegido a él? Tal vez por ese aire de inocencia que poseía naturalmente, o porque él era el amigo más cercano que había tenido en años, o incluso jamás. Sin dudas era el mejor amigo que un hombre complicado podría tener: No hablaba mucho, no preguntaba demasiado, y sabía qué decir para calmar una buena situación, como había sucedido ese preciso día. Se había tardado poco más de una semana en contactarlo, pero admitió para sí mismo que se había comportado como un completo animal cuando se habían reencontrado. Luego de casi un año de distanciamiento…

Ya no encontraba un rincón para sonrisas en sus días.

"_Tien, no pude hacer nada porque no sucedió nada_" habían sido las simples palabras que Chaoz le había dedicado a su amigo con tristeza. Y él no supo comprenderlo en ese momento, sumergido en la ira que venía arrastrando desde la trágica noche de luna llena que había opacado su felicidad. Lo había tratado de una forma muy agresiva, y ahora sólo podía esperar a que el otro lo perdonase. Había hecho todo para evitar lo que sucedió, y aun así no había podido salvarla.

Se recostó en su cama, las cortinas cerradas. El silencio de la noche mezclado con los sonidos urbanos funcionaba como una canción de cuna ruidosa, que adormecía pero no dejaba dormir. Volteó su cabeza a un lado, observando el pequeño cuadro con una foto de Launch, su cabello índigo recogido en un colorido moño rojo, casi tan colorido como sus mejillas de manzana. Y la lista volvía a su cabeza.

Así era, la lista. Tristemente, la vida criminal que ambos habían llevado en su juventud aventurera los acompañaba diariamente. Aún muchas ciudades y comunidades nacionales los buscaban a ambos por las hazañas y robos mediocres que alguna vez habían realizado. Y, de cada uno, él llevaba la lista. Por eso no era ninguna coincidencia que él hubiera elegido ese lugar, ese piso y esa habitación para mudarse a la gran ciudad con esa chica conflictiva.

Años atrás ya lo habían acordado. Launch, con su cabello rubio ensortijado en bucles amplios, le había prometido a Tien el cuidarlo de los enemigos, y él había hecho lo mismo. Fue un pacto que jamás se había roto, aunque momento no había llegado a concebir la profundidad del problema.

Una tarde entre las praderas, se habían sentado a contar la clase de enemigos de las que tendrían que cuidarse, analizando los lugares que Launch solía frecuentar y con las personas que Tien había entrenado en su mayor juventud. La lista los había dejado boquiabiertos, pero no fue hasta que se mudaron a la ciudad que comprendieron que sus errores ahora comenzarían a quemarle los talones.

Así comenzó. Localizaron nombres, lugares, trabajos y relaciones sociales, escondidos en diferentes partes del continente. Había sido un trabajo arduo sólo para comprender que el epicentro de sus problemas había logrado centrarse en un sólo edificio de la Capital del Oeste. Sonaba algo descabellado, en realidad, vivir entre villanos. Pero a simple vista nadie parecía notarlo, o al menos a nadie le importaba.

Tien se volteó hacia el otro lado, tapando su cara con la pequeña almohada de algodón. Había estirado sus manos hacia todas las puertas para intentar cerrarlas.

Había logrado colocar a Chaoz cerca de la mujer que, según creía él, aún recordaba lo que él le había hecho. Chichi. Sabía que ella tenía buena memoria y era voraz, aunque desconocía si ella pretendía una venganza. Pero no se atrevía a dejar cabos sueltos. Aunque ahora se estaba rompiendo la cabeza para averiguar cómo había pasado. ¿Había sido un descuido suyo, o una traición de alguien más cercano?

A veces deseaba no haber conocido a Launch, aun amando cada una de las partes de esa mujer. Si se hubiera deshecho de ella hace tiempo… pero no podría haberlo hecho, no con la forma en la que se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Se sentó en su cama, observando por uno de sus ojos por un pequeño espacio entre las cortinas que dejaba pasar la luz de la calle. La ventana que ya había notado con un sujeto adentro hace más de una semana antes ahora permanecía apagada. "¡¿Cree que soy estúpido!?" Pensó para sus adentros. ¡Por supuesto que él sabía que el calvo que ahora sospechosamente trabajaba en su propio edificio era el mismo que los había espiado de forma muy poco sutil cada vez que podía! Aunque no lo culpó por nada, no había razón _aparente_ por la cual él pudo haber hecho algo tan violento… Porque siempre se necesita una razón para actuar, ¿verdad?


	11. Noche Rápida

**Increíble que lleve más de un año con esto, incluso recuerdo cómo empecé a escribirlo!**

**Disfruten, Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Chichi cambiaba por tercera vez las vendas del torso de Goku. La rabia que eso le provocaba casi le hacía sacar humo por las orejas.<p>

—Es la tercera vez que te cambio los vendajes en dos días, ¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? Esto no es nada placentero.

—Lo siento, Chichi. Pero sabes que no puedo no ir al trabajo. Mi jefe me mataría.

—Lo que te matará es volver a quedar en este estado. Y si no es eso, seré yo. ¿Puedes decirme qué te sucedió esta vez?

Goku echó una mirada hacia los lados. La noche comenzaba a mostrar su resplandor artificial por la ventana. —¿Las puertas están bien cerradas? Podrían estar espiándonos.

Chichi levantó una ceja. —¿Quiénes?

—Ellos— le respondió con una mirada perturbadora. La dama terminó de atar el vendaje al pecho de su concubino y tomó asiento frente a él. Había tenido un día pesado, y una vez más su esperanza de mantener una noche de descanso se esfumaba.

—Estamos seguros. Necesito que me des cada detalle.

—Bueno, comenzaré desde la tarde de hace tres días. Ya era mi hora típica de trabajo, pero algo me inquietaba cuando me encontré caminando frente al departamento de policías...

* * *

><p><em>Goku se acomodó el bolso sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras las sirenas policíacas irrumpieron en el aire y dos móviles policiales atravesaron el asfalto rayado a máxima velocidad. El sonido cambió de tono en sus oídos cuando cruzó la calle de derecha a izquierda, el viento despeinó su cabello enmarañado. Avanzaba impasible, aún estaba a tiempo y parecía ser otro rutinario día de trabajo. Su oído zumbaba por las patrullas de policía que iban y venían de aquí a allá cumpliendo su deber. Goku ya sabía de memoria el movimiento de esas calles y tenía conocimiento de que la estación de policías no estaba a más de una cuadra. Ahora las sirenas lo remontaban a situaciones que había vivido en los últimos tiempos, y ese era un sentimiento desagradable en su paladar.<em>

_Por eso fue que decidió, por sólo esa noche, recorrer una cuadra más de la usual sólo para ver cómo los oficiales solían trabajar. Según Chichi, ellos "no sabían lo que hacían". Pues él no creía ser quién para juzgar el trabajo de otros, ya siquiera él sabía a duras penas hacer el propio. Le gustaría ver a los hombre de acción en acción, algo que él con gusto haría si le dieran la posibilidad, claro estaba._

_Dobló en la primer esquina, el gran establecimiento gris se elevaba separado de las demás casas e inspiraba seguridad y "comfort". En el frente, en su estacionamiento, sólo quedaban dos patrullas libres. Goku se preguntaba dónde podrían estar ahora en acción, salvando al mundo como a él tanto le gustaría. Al pensar eso, su memoria se remitía a su hermano, a quien hacía años que no veía. "De seguro está salvando al mundo, también" pensó, al igual que cada vez que lo rememoraba. Entonces, se imaginó a sí mismo vestido en azul y negro, con una rosquilla en mano y persiguiendo a delincuentes en una patrulla. Se detuvo frente al lugar unos momentos y la inspeccionó con la mirada, con una media sonrisa en su rostro. A veces, esa actitud propia de su persona le recordaba fielmente a su padre. Él sabía que, sobre esa coraza de indiferencia, yacía un espíritu solidario como el que él tenía. Volvió la mirada a su camino, acomodó el bolso de mano sobre su hombro y siguió caminando hasta rodear el lugar, cuando escuchó un sonido peligrosamente conocido en la oscuridad: un candado quebrado con fuerza bruta._

_En un movimiento rápido, logró esconderse detrás de unos contenedores. La tenue luz callejera iluminó el rostro oculto del desconocido, pero su identidad escondida se delató con esa forma de cabello particular que Goku jamás olvidaría. Avanzó en puntas de pie, casi sin respirar, observando a Vegeta abrir con sumo cuidado la puerta trasera y entrar. Goku comenzó a maquinar ideas, en lo que inconscientemente y guiado por algo más allá de la razón, seguía los pasos del "enemigo". Ahora tendría pruebas visuales de la culpabilidad de ese hombre despreciable, además de poder llevarlo frente a los policías lo más rápido posible. Eso, si no lo agarraban primero._

_Cuando entró al establecimiento, se sorprendió con la oscuridad del pasillo. Una puerta largaba una tenue e imperceptible luz, que diferenciaba el cuarto de las que se encontraban a sus lados. Las botas de cuero chillaban en el suelo resbaladizo mientras se acercaba al objetivo. Logró escucharlo decir: —Concéntrate—. Una sonrisa de una satisfacción inigualable se dibujó en su rostro cuando encontró a Vegeta con las manos en la masa. Los expedientes abiertos, mientras él revisaba unos documentos clasificados del Estado. Si acaso Goku se equivocaba con la culpabilidad de Vegeta, por esa ofensa podría lograr sacarlo de las calles por un tiempo y así evitar que él entorpeciera la investigación —como parecía estar haciéndolo en esos instantes— hasta que se descubriera su verdadera culpabilidad. La de él o la de la peliazul, le daba igual. "La justicia es la justicia"._

_—¿Qué hace usted aquí?— exclamó._

_Vegeta volteó para encontrarse con Goku._

* * *

><p>—... y recuerdo haber mirado los documentos que llevaba en sus manos los datos del caso de Lunch. ¡Mis ojos no fallaron! Estoy un noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que intentaba cubrir su trasero borrando todo eso. Entonces, le dije: "¡Ya sé lo que estaba haciendo! La mató y quiere deshacerse de las pruebas." Y él me dijo "¡Cabeza de simio!", y de pronto le di un gancho en la quijada, y él un puñetazo en...<p>

—Ya, no te exaltes— Chichi se levantó de su asiento. Goku se veía más emocionado que de costumbre, le recordaba a los niños en navidad. Él le devolvió una sonrisa radiante y mantuvo la mirada de la dama pegada a sus ojos. Ella evitó ruborizarse y miró hacia otro lado. —Esto es todo tan extraño. Quizá deberíamos dejar todo esto pasar.—Goku perdió su sonrisa.—No me mires así. Mira cómo estás, pudiste haber muerto. Y quién sabe en qué estado estará el otro. —Aún el hombre no le había confesado su buena acción para con Vegeta. Observó el último destello amarillento del sol al otro lado de la ventana.— Temo que esto se convierta en una cadena de dolor. Tal vez esto sea un advertencia, no debemos meternos con esos sujetos.

Goku no podía creer lo que oía. — Entonces, ¿rendirnos?

—Es el curso de las cosas.

—La Chichi que yo creía conocer no se asustaría por eso...

—Acá— ella guardó el alcohol y las vendas en la caja de emergencias—, la Chichi que conoces no tiene jurisdicción. Y no creas que es sólo por esto. Esas carpetas con la insignia de Venganza, las peleas con su mujer, su actitud, ¡su mujer!, particularmente. ¿Sabes lo poderosos que son?

Él mantuvo su mirada con la de ella, confuso. Para él, la justicia estaba sobre todo, incluso la vida humana. De pronto, pareció tranquilizarse. Levantó los pies sobre la mesa y se relajó en la silla. —¿Salimos? Habrá trasnoche en el cine hoy.

Ella estaba preparada para una efusiva negativa, hasta que comprendió lo que él había pedido. Ahora no pudo evitarlo, su rostro se pintó de todos colores. —¿Qué?

El sonido de la calle enmudeció para sus oídos— y ella odió que le sucediera eso, con su alma. Su rostro enigmático no podía entender el porqué de tal propuesta. Intentaba buscar respuestas en las facciones de Goku, peor la límpida inocencia en su mirada le daba a entender que era otra de sus impulsivas acciones que siempre terminaban en desastre, y seguramente esta no sería la excepción.

—Salgamos. Esto del crimen sí que da tensiones. Si quieres, mañana mismo vamos a la estación de policías a insistir. —Se levantó de su silla. —Será divertido. Hay películas de horror hoy, y...

La puerta sonó. Tres golpes, uno detrás de otro. Ambos dejaron de mirarse y dirigieron sus ojos a la entrada al unísono. Instintivamente, Goku se colocó frente a Chichi, quien se relegó y escondió detrás de su espalda. Ambos avanzaron hacia adelante de a un paso a la vez sin detenerse, aunque asustándose cada vez que el golpeteo se repetía. El hombre de cabello oscuro pegó su rostro a la puerta y en un hilo de voz preguntó:

—¿Quién es?—, a lo que siguió un silencio que se prolongó perturbadoramente demasiado.

Se escuchó un carraspeo. —Soy Krilin, el encargado. Vengo a revisar la tubería del baño. — Ambos exhalaron con calma. Chichi había pedido la revisión de la ducha hacía más de un mes a Yamcha, que parecía siempre tener algo mejor que hacer que ocuparse de su empleo.

Goku se acercó a la puerta, mientras ella ordenaba el botiquín y lo volvía a llevar a su lugar. Él giró el cerrojo de la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello corto pero en crecimiento, con forma similar a la de una escoba; con un uniforme azul y una mirada neutral. No se lo notaba molesto como el otro encargado cuando debía revisar el lugar. Se arreglaba las mangas del traje de trabajo cuando él lo invitó a pasar. Apenas le dirigió la mirada, un rápido montaje de recuerdos fugaces pasó por sus ojos. Quedó allí, petrificado en la puerta, mientras el otro pedía permiso para pasar y saludaba a la dama con una sonrisa. Chichi lo llevó hasta la regadera y volvió con Goku, que todavía sostenía la puerta abierta con la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó, a lo que Goku se limitó a sacudir su cabeza de un lado a otro. Cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo al baño, desde donde podía observarse al muchacho trabajando.

—Sí. Sólo recordé a ese hombre de algún lado. — Chichi pareció incomodarse.—Lo recuerdo perfectamente, vivía en frente. Varias veces lo crucé por la calle.

—Eso sería bastante extraño— respondió ella, con un dedo sobre su mandíbula.— ¿Por qué decidiría mudarse al edificio que está frente a su casa? —Entonces, y cómo si ambos hubieran sincronizado sus mentes, abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos oscuros y se miraron. —¡Los policías!— exclamaron. Parecían moverse como una misma persona esa noche joven, ambos miraron al trabajador una vez más.

—¿Quieres oír algo más extraño?— le dijo él. Ella sintió, sin mover sus ojos.—La habitación de enfrente que ahora está clausurada, es la misma que tenía unos binoculares apuntando a aquí. Lo vi ese día que...— recordó la pelea, los gritos, el beso caluroso. Aclaró su voz—... bueno. ¿Crees que tenga alguna relación?— Ella se encogió de hombros.

Juntos, avanzaron en puntas de pie a su propio y sincronizado ritmo hasta la puerta del baño. Ambos asomaron sus cabezas al otro lado del marco y observaron a Krilin trabajar de espaldas a ellos. Silbaba una pegadiza canción que comenzaba a hacerse popular entre los jóvenes. Sintió unas cosquillas en su nuca, por lo que cuando quiso rascarse, se encontró con los jóvenes espiándolo. Krilin pestañeó dos veces. Goku y Chichi sonrieron, cómplices y avergonzados. Ambos se hicieron hacia atrás y desaparecieron detrás de la pared. El empleado estaba atónito. Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena la habría considerado humorística, pero el joven vestido de azul sintió su cuerpo petrificarse, junto a un escalofrío agonizante atravesando en su cuerpo; sin embargo, disimuló su terror con una mirada indiferente.

Una vez acabó con la tubería, se marchó del departamento casi sin intercambiar palabras y con una duda que carcomió sus pensamientos esa noche, y la siguiente, y la que le siguió a esa.

Chichi cerró la puerta de un golpe a penas él se marchó. Goku terminó de preparar el bolso de mano para el trabajo y se lo cargó en el hombro, pero ella no lo dejó ir. Apoyó sus manos de largos dedos sobre su pecho fornido y lo miró directamente a los ojos, en esa forma autoritaria innata que sólo ella poseía en su mirada.

—Me cuido.— respondió él a una pregunta que no se hizo verbalmente, pero que él esperaba. Los dos jóvenes ahora se sentían inseguros, como si lo que funcionara como el suelo fijo en sus vidas hubiese comenzado a tambalear. Era lógico, cualquiera se sentiría así al saber que su propia casa es el lugar más vulnerable— Yo también lo siento, y no te preocupes. No voy a dejar que pase nada. Si este hombre está trabajando en conjunto con el desagradable sujeto de los cabellos en punta, lo sabré antes de que puedan ponerte un dedo encima. — Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta. —Recuerda que pasada la medianoche te pasaré a buscar. —Y despareció en la noche.

Chichi se arrojó de lleno en el sillón. Un sentimiento de claustrofobia la invadió, ya que no se sentía segura dentro de esas cuatro paredes que parecían querer devorarla. Pero el hecho de la invasión a la privacidad no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino que era parte de un problema mayor.

Porque parecía estar rodeada de enemigos, de rostros que jamás olvidaría y que parecían no olvidar. Porque verlo a Ten Shin Han, como esa vez en su juventud cuando se habían cruzado sus caminos en un altercado violento; o al que solía ser calvo, que ella podía estar casi segura de que era el joven de los binoculares que no sólo una vez la había perturbado y que, además, tenía acceso a su dormitorio cuando ella no estaba; o a Vegeta, que parecía tener a sus enemigos entre ceja y ceja, y eran contadas las veces que ambos se habían visto enfrascado en peleas tontas y verbales, por no agregar que ella haría _lo que fuere_ por verlo culpable del asesinato, aunque eso no fuese así. Porque recordaba cuántas cabezas había tenido que pisar su padre para llegar a la cima, y sospechaba que la torre de naipes que él había logrado construir tenía varios del mazo de cartas de ese sujeto. Porque la venganza era algo que llevaba a flor de piel muchas veces, y sabía cómo quemaba ese sentimiento negro. Porque las cosas, cada vez que desataba un nudo en la trama que comenzaba a ligarse entre sí, parecían volverse más peligrosas.

Porque su vida personal comenzaba a mezclarse con el caso del asesinato, y el camino de los "buenos" se volvía borroso.

Encendió la televisión y dejó el canal de noticias. No escuchaba ni miraba, dejaba que las noticias corrieran por sí solas de un oído a otro, hasta que un nombre en particular llamó su atención. Centró su vista en la pantalla y distinguió una mansión filmada desde un plano exterior. Un cartel azul resaltaba las palabras impactantes de la conductora del programa, que exclamaba con fervor:

—"¡Último momento! El ministro de economía y relaciones exteriores, Freezer, ha sido asesinado a causa de una redada de movimientos inexplicables".

Ella conocía al hombre, todo mundo lo hacía. Llevaba las riendas del mercado nacional e internacional, su nombre era leyenda, por las razones desagradables que eran conocidas. Era _imposible_ deshacerse de él, por más escoria que fuese. "Funciona como la mafia misma", pensó Chichi ", todos lo saben".

El rostro de Vegeta apareció de pronto en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta de entrada del departamento se tumbó al suelo. Chichi saltó de su asiento y en cuestión de segundos, la habitación se vio repleta de hombres uniformados que rápidamente la arrojaron al suelo y esposaron contra su voluntad.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Ox Chichi, queda arrestada por el asesinato de Lunch.

El mundo se esfumó para ella frente a sus ojos _mientras_, _al otro lado de la ciudad_, Bulma colgaba el tubo del teléfono luego de haber terminado de confundir la virtud de lo correcto y su propia vida personal con una simple llamada.

* * *

><p>Goku llevaba las entradas para la película en la mano cuando subió al ascensor con una sonrisa. No podía esperar a divertirse fuera del ámbito odioso que solían llevar ambos cada vez que se encontraban. Deseaba otro beso fugaz con sabor a gloria, pero no lo admitía. Mantuvo su inocencia hasta que las puertas se abrieron y él trotó como niño hasta su departamento. Las entradas se deslizaron de sus dedos cuando se encontró con la casa prácticamente dada vuelta y la puerta destrozada.<p>

—¿Chichi?

Sintió el miedo suspirar en su nuca, y lo sintió como nunca _mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad,_ Vegeta arrojaba un par de guantes negros de cuero al contenedor de basura más cercano, tachando mentalmente a Freezer de la lista, que cada vez se volvía más corta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Desean lemon? Me he visto reacia a colocar alguno, pero no estaría mal si desean leer un poco. <strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


	12. Contra la Moral

**Este llegó bastante rápido n.n La imagen del fic hecha por mi... y por una pagina de ediciones. Photoshop e internet, bff :B**

**El disclaimer ya se lo saben, sólo disfruten.**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Vegeta había comenzado el día especialmente feliz. Se había tomado su tiempo para levantarse, asearse, vestirse. Había pasado veinte minutos dentro de la regadera disfrutando del calor agradable y los masajes que la ducha le hacía en su espalda. Sus heridas de los días anteriores seguían frescas, pero estaba envuelto en vendajes y cremas cicatrizantes; su frente prominente tenía una bandita adhesiva a un lado. Luego, se había tomado su debido tiempo en peinarse y le había conllevado más de media hora elegir su ropa del día. Había optado por una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, junto a un saco y pantalón de vestir negros, y un par de zapatos relucientes. Esta vez sin sus auriculares, bajó por las escaleras del edificio con tranquilidad y pausa, ya sin preocuparse de los momentos que perdía haciéndolo ese día. No llamó a Nappa para avisarle que ese día no se sometería al sufrimiento de pasar su tarde detrás del mostrador haciendo cuentas, además de tener que aguantar al tarado más tarado de toda la Capital. ¿Raditz? Lo había echado del trabajo el día anterior por razones que sólo para él eran obvias: no necesitaba policías cerca de él ni de sus asuntos. Si bien sus cuentas tenían pocos giros de dinero dudosos, no era eso lo que precisamente le preocupaba.<p>

Había pedido, inusualmente, un taxi en la puerta. Yamcha lo siguió con la mirada hasta verlo subirse al mismo y desaparecer en el camino. Krilin pasó por al lado del encargado y lo miró con recelo —¡había salido con su rubia!— y miró hacia el automóvil amarillo que se alejaba. —Ponte a trabajar— le gruñó. Krilin le hubiera pedido que no se metiera en la vida de los demás, en asuntos que no le conciernan , pero habría sido hipócrita de su parte.

Vegeta entonces le dio la dirección al conductor, que al principio se había mostrado reacio a viajar a un lugar tan lejano. Él le arrojó un fajo de dinero como si de una criatura salvaje se tratase, el hombre no abrió la boca en todo el transcurso de la hora y media que le tomó conducir. Se relajó en el asiento de pasajero y perdió en las abultadas calles de la ciudad. El sol recién comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos matutinos, el frío nocturno aún estaba presente. No se molestó en reflexiones sobre la vida misma y sus acciones, en cambio mantuvo su mente en blanco hasta que los rascacielos se transformaron en edificios y _monoblocks, _luego en departamentos, en casas, hasta llegar a lo llano de la ruta estatal. Los árboles eran escasos y el calor del suelo comenzó a subir. Esos eran días que mostraban los primeros atisbos otoñales de hojas verdes. El automóvil siguió su camino en la carretera vacía hasta entrar en una zona poco poblada. Algunos hombres llevaban mochilas en sus espaldas y las mujeres, canastos en la cabeza.

—¿Alguna reunión familiar?— preguntó el conductor para cortar el aburrido silencio que se había prolongado demasiado ya.

—Negocios— le respondió secamente. Algunas casas precarias o escondidas entre algunos árboles y arbustos aparecían en el paisaje polvoriento que ladeaba la carretera. Todo conformaba un pequeño poblado a las afueras de la Capital que no parecía haber visto mejores tiempos. Se encontraba en el punto intermedio entre ambas capitales, y podrían sacarle provecho ventajoso a su privilegiada ubicación, sin embargo preferían esa vida. "Ignaros", se dijo. "¿Qué pueden saber ellos?". De todas formas, él no era idiota. Sabía que esa situación decadente era potenciada por el único ser capaz de mover un dedo y lograr la quiebra de todo un poblado. La sonrisa que llevaba esa mañana se había borrado, pero ahora parecía volver más brillante que antes. Su reflejo en el vidrio lo regocijó.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a una estación de autobuses con las calles sin asfaltar, dejó bajar al pasajero y se marchó. Vegeta miró al cielo con una mano frente a sus ojos. El sol estaba en la cima, ya era de mediodía. Luego observó sus alrededores. Estaba completamente solo. Comenzó a caminar sobre la tierra rojiza que tiñó sus zapatos y ensució el borde de sus pantalones. Del bolsillo exterior del saco sacó unas gafas de sol oscuras que lo cubrieron del brillo que estaba cocinando lo que había dentro de sus calzones. Abrió su saco y desplegó desde el bolsillo interno del lado derecho una pistola policial; del lado izquierdo, un silenciador. No se detuvo en su caminata al enroscar el silenciador al arma. De todas formas nadie lo observaba. Volvió a esconderla en el interior de la prenda y secó su frente sudorosa. Los árboles de pronto parecieron volverse mucho más verdes y césped crecía en creciente abundancia bajo sus pies. Ya se estaba acercando.

El exterior del edificio era inmenso. El césped era de un verde vivaz y las plantas, flores y árboles crecían frescos ante la anormalidad desértica de su alrededor. La mansión era enorme, seguramente provista de decenas de habitaciones, sin embargo sólo una de ellas le interesaba. La entrada estaba protegida por una línea de rejas y un portón custodiado por dos hombres del triple de alto —aunque él no poseía demasiada altura— y vestidos con el mismo traje que él. Vegeta se acercó a la entrada, los hombres lo detuvieron.

—¿Identificación?— preguntó uno de ellos, de cabello rubio y facciones femeninas. Vegeta sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta de datos falsos, pero su foto estaba allí, eso importaba. Permaneció impasible. —¿Tiene cita?— a lo que él le entregó otro papel con datos de fecha y hora. El otro sujeto, de rostro aguileño y cabello canoso, le indicó el camino y le permitió ingresar sin más interrogatorios.

Vegeta siguió el camino de piedras hasta la puerta de entrada color blanco. Una mujer abrió la puerta y lo recibió con una sonrisa. Él no se dejó impresionar por el interior, de los más grandes que había visto en su vida. Las escaleras parecían subir infinitamente al igual que la profundidad de los pasillos. La dama le mostró el camino a través de un corredor cubierto en cuadros importados y vasijas que de seguro costaban lo que él ganaba en un año, hasta una sala de espera reducida pero repleta moderadamente de jóvenes vestidos de la misma forma, con cabello igual de oscuro y altura reducida. Él era uno más del montón.

Al costado del mostrador de la secretaria, una puerta bastante común permanecía cerrada, pero personas de traje y corbata entraban y salían libremente. Con un par de miradas, Vegeta pudo notar que dentro había un pasillo con puertas que de seguro llevaban a oficinas donde nuevos aspirantes a un empleo estatal eran entrevistados. Al final, la sala del jefe. No lo sabía, era intuición.

Aclaró su voz y avanzó hasta la mujer de cuerpo provocador. —Disculpe, ¿dónde se encuentra el baño?

—Dentro de esa puerta, la primera a la derecha. —le respondió casi sin mirarlo. De todas formas le sería inútil, los hombres eran copias entre ellos y se movían libremente de cuarto en cuarto.

Vegeta entró a los pasillos e ingresó al baño. Se colocó un par de guantes de cuero negros y con convicción salió del baño y caminó a grandes pasos hasta el final de la habitación. Su pulso se aceleró y, al tomar la perilla entre sus dedos, sintió que la adrenalina atravesaba sus venas en una rápida descarga energética que detuvo su respiración por unos míseros instantes. Y giró la perilla.

Un escritorio grande. Detrás, y pendiente de los documentos desplegados sobre el mismo, el hombre más poderoso conocido hasta el momento: Freezer. Él levantó la cabeza, su cabello largo del color más estrafalario que pudiera ocurrírsele— Lila— atado lustroso en una coleta que finalizaba en su nuca. Levantó la vista, sus ojos tan rojos como el ocaso lo analizaron al joven que avanzó en un exabrupto hasta la mitad del cuarto. Ambos bloquearon sus miradas.

—Vegeta— dijo Freezer. Uno podría creer que los rostros se olvidan cuando pasa el tiempo.—Mi más sentido pésame, por lo de tu padre.

Vegeta metió la mano en el interior de su saco, deslizó el arma en su mano, apuntó y jaló el gatillo. Dos veces.

Cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda y volvió al baño. Se aseguró de que más de una persona lo viera salir de él. Caminó con la misma actitud impasible hasta la salida y se retiró del lugar igual de inadvertido. Ya había entrado a un pequeño pueblo cuando pasó cerca de un contenedor y arrojó los guantes. Sólo allí dejó salir una sonrisa cruel que desató una sonora risa maquiavélica.

Su corazón latía con vida una vez más. "No como el de ese insecto", pensó.

* * *

><p>Bulma arrojó una revista contra la ventana. La misma traspasó el vidrio y provocó una lluvia de cristales que las sirvientes se dedicaron a limpiar al instante. De cómo odiaba que su vida personal y empresarial se mezclaran y sirvieran de alimento para la prensa ya hemos hablado, pero esto superaba el límite. Ahora, los periódicos amarillistas se revolcaban en risas con la historia jugosa de la semana, que parecía nunca dejar los titulares.<p>

En todos se repetía el mismo patrón: la foto del rostro de Bulma, tan anonadada como lo había estado una vez que Chichi le cerró la boca, y un título desgarrador, con ciertas variantes: "¿Acaso Bulma Briefs se volvió loca?" Cada vez que leía el encabezado, gritaba de rabia. Se había esforzado tanto en mantenerse al margen y todo había resultado al revés.

Ahora era el blanco perfecto para las flechas de la prensa. Todo lo que había querido ocultar ahora estaba escrito: su relación con Vegeta, su relación con el homicidio, incluso su metida de pata con la contaminación de la escena del crimen estaba allí. Todo, absolutamente. Su rostro se tornaba rojo con solo pensarlo.

—¿No crees que estás sobreactuando?— le comentó su padre desde un sillón, fumando su pipa mientras daba cariño a un pequeño gato negro.

—¡Me arruinó, papá!

—Es cosa de que pase el tiempo, todos lo olvidarán para mañana.

Bulma tomó otro par de revistas en su mano y las presionó hasta arrugarlas. —No es ese el problema, papá. El punto es que esa asquerosa vecina de Vegeta usó mi única debilidad, ese maldito crimen, y me manchó. ¡Me manchó! Sólo cinco personas saben que yo toqué ese cadáver, ahora son millones las que, si no me creen culpable, me creen tarada. — se agarró el cabello y lo jaló en medio de su rabieta. —¡Ya se la tengo jurada!

—No es tan malo.— el padre fumó una calada y exhaló humo en forma de aro. Tama, el minino, saltó a través de él y el padre rio.

—Tres empresas se desvincularon, no están interesadas en asociarse con una persona de tales famas.

El doctor recapacitó unos momentos. —Es un problema. Sólo no pierdas los estribos, te arrepentirás de lo que hagas, como siempre.

Bulma pasó de un lado de la habitación a otro. Ya no escuchaba los sabios consejos de su padre. Entonces, el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—¿Quién es?— gruñó ella al tomar el tubo.

—"Tu adorado ángel, Bulma. ¿Por qué tan tensa?"— le contestaba Vegeta al otro lado de la línea. —"Si quieres, voy para allá y..."

—No es necesario. ¿Qué pasa?

—"Lo maté."— su voz se escuchó tan clara, con una verdadera felicidad. Vegeta estaba recostado en una cabina telefónica a mitad de la ruta estatal. Tapaba sus ojos del rayo solar con su brazo, mientras echaba rápidos vistazos al camino, en busca de un automóvil que pudiera darle aventón.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—"No te hagas la estúpida. Sé lo que viste esa vez. Maté a Freezer. Sí, ¡lo maté!"— y comenzó a reír. A Bulma se le heló la sangre. Nunca había creído a Vegeta capaz de matar a alguien. Había recordado lo que había visto en el escondrijo de Vegeta, y la noticia del deceso de su padre había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Todavía podía visualizar mentalmente la carpeta con el título "Venganza" cada que la palabra Muerte era mencionada. La imagen que ella tenía de Vegeta había menguado para convertirse en temor y respeto. Pero el hombre había muerto de viejo. Esta afirmación acabó con los humos rabiosos de ella por unos instantes. Se necesitaba mucha sangre fría para poder ir y sólo _matar. _Además, ella conocía al ministro de relaciones exteriores y le temía. Ahora, su temor cambió de persona.

—Pero...— estaba atónita, sin palabras. —Qué...

—"Como sea. Me ha salido de diez puntos. Sin testigos ni arrepentimientos."— Notó que la otra tardaba en responder. — "¿Piensas que hice mal?¿Que debí pensarlo dos veces, que debí tener piedad? Dime tú qué harías si el único culpable de tus desdichas y de los problemas económicos tuviera nombre y apellido y estuviera al alcance de tu mano darle su retribución merecida por las asquerosidades que te hizo."

Bulma hundió sus dedos en su falda. —Supongo que...—recordó a Chichi. La noticia en el periódico estaba sobre el escritorio. —, como sea.—el doctor se retiró—. ¿Sin testigos?

—"Por supuesto. Sólo me preocupa... esa amargada de mi edificio. Estoy seguro de que fue ella quien entró a mi casa y revisó mis documentos. Sabrá que yo lo maté, logrará culparme por este homicidio y el otro."

Entonces, la peli azul comenzó a maquinar un plan rápido, maestro. Dudó unos momentos. Lo implicaba todo: la pérdida de su propia imagen, de su moral y de su autorespeto. Sus ideales habían sido rectos desde niña, siempre se había puesto del lado de los buenos y había sabido defender causas justas con pruebas y refutaciones que rayaban la perfección. Esto sería una traición a la persona que realmente era, a la verdadera Bulma.

La televisión se escuchó como un murmullo a lo lejos. Hablaban de ella.

—Ya que estás con buen ánimo, te sugiero una solución para tu pequeño problema que podrá ayudarnos a ambos en partes iguales.

—"Escucho."— Vegeta ya ni quería averiguar los amargos problemas de ella.

—Simple: cambias mi nombre de las huellas digitales del caso por el de Chichi, yo me encargo del resto. Será fácil culparla. Todos tenían una razón para matar a Lunch, estoy segura de poder averiguar la de Chichi. ¿Podrás encargarte?

—"Fácil, ya sé dónde están las cosas por mi visita de la otra noche. Sólo dame tiempo."

Le dio tres horas al asunto. No tenía forma de comunicarse con Vegeta: su celular permanecía apagado y no se encontraba en su negocio de guitarras. Cuando la luz de la tarde terminó de esconderse, Bulma Briefs levantó la bocina del teléfono y discó un número corto. Sólo pronunció la palabra: —Háganlo— con sus labios carmesí y colgó, con una sonrisa que no reflejaba lo complicado de su mente en ese preciso instante. Detrás, la voz de un noticiero cantaba el asesinato del ministro Freezer. Ella no había salido de la oficina en todo el día. Delante, su puerta sonaba con ligeros golpeteos.

Al abrir la puerta encontró a Vegeta con una botella de _champagne_ en una mano y dos copas en la otra. —¿Está de ánimos para festejar, _madame_?

Ella se arrojó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. —Mi príncipe azul.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Sospecho que terminaré haciendo un multilemon para el siguiente, no sé, será cosa de... esperar! 3:) <strong>

**Ya en serio, disculpen mis anteriores atrasos por actualizar el fic, voy de proyecto en proyecto, de fandom en fandom, de problema en problema. **

**En todo caso, gracias a todos los lectores ávidos de este fic, y espérenme para el próximo chapter!**


	13. Celda

**Nice! Holi... tanto tiempo che. Estuve ocupada y bueno... no me excuso mas. Este es mas largo para compensar y de paso, festejo mi cumple.**

**-Advertencia: Lemon! (bueh, "lemon", así, entre comillas)**

**Disclaimer: dbz no me pertenece, y uso la mención de personajes para crear historias ficticias sin ánimo de lucro. **

* * *

><p>Yamcha repasó vagamente una parte del suelo con la escoba antes de recostar su codo sobre la punta del palo de madera. —... Y luego me dijo, "Nos vemos", y cerró la puerta. Normalmente eso no es algo que me pase seguido. Generalmente, cuando la puerta cierra, suelo estar del lado de adentro, si sabes a lo que me refiero...— Levantó las ceja sugerentemente, rodando sus ojos azabaches mientras se perdía en su imaginación y seguía divagando. Krilin, sentado en la silla detrás del mostrador, rascó su cabeza con vello en crecimiento y dejó caer, finalmente, las herramientas que lo habían ayudado en su lucha con esa tubería en el piso superior. Y, como si esos dos sujetos no lo hubieran incomodado lo suficiente con sus miradas amenazantes e inquisidoras, a Yamcha se le había dado por volver a narrar los sucesos que había compartido con la rubia. Otra vez. Más bien, era la quinta vez en el día que contaba su colorida anécdota sobre cómo otra mujer lo había dejado plantado. Krilin no conocía la cantidad exacta de mujeres que lo habían dejado a su compañero con la boca besando la madera de la puerta de entrada, pero sospechaba que no eran pocas. Hasta lograba entretener su mente de tal martirio con cálculos porcentuales sobre las mujeres que habían rechazado al joven que ahora salía con su rubia. "Habría sido excelente en ese trabajo" pensó para sí.<p>

Mientras ambos permanecían perdidos en sus propias fantasías imposibles, un demasiado conocido sonido de sirenas retumbó en las calles cercanas. Krilin despertó en la realidad cuando la luz roja cegó sus ojos y la luz azul paralizó su corazón. Yamcha volteó desinteresadamente y les echó un vistazo a las patrullas. De pronto, un grupo de diez hombres uniformados irrumpieron por las puertas de vidrio de una patada que logró romper el cerrojo y corrieron escaleras arriba. El hombre con la cicatriz los siguió con la mirada antes de comenzar a oponerse atónito, deteniendo a cualquier policía por un informe de situación que no llegaba. El hombre pequeño escondió su cabeza bajo el mostrador y su rostro entre su ropa. Ninguno se abalanzó sobre él. Un silencio siguió luego del batallón, para luego volver con una mujer que no dejaba de gritar. Él asomó sus ojos y la vio. Chichi era arrastrada de los hombros con sus manos esposadas y la ropa rasgada. A la luz de las sirenas de las patrullas, Krilin distinguió sangre en el rostro femenino. Aún se retorcía y luchaba por su libertad. Ella se encontró con sus ojos fisgones, devolviéndole una mirada de desesperación e incomprensión que duró milésimas de segundo. Levantó una ceja.

El último policía salió cerrando la puerta, sin la perilla ni el cerrojo. Yamcha tomó los restos y los observó. — ¡Maleducados! ¡Podrían haber pedido permiso! — Negó dos veces con su cabeza, dejó el cerrojo arrancado y se adentró en su habitáculo. El otro suspiró, pero no se sintió tranquilo. Tomó un destornillador y comenzó a reparar el desastre. No quería ni pensar en cómo sus actos afectaban a otros. Incluso intentó imaginarse cómo se vería él siendo un policía en las calles de la Capital, con una motocicleta y un casco blanco. Solo logró perturbarse aún más. Atornilló un tornillo a la vez.

Esos ojos desesperados lo persiguieron hasta que acabó con su trabajo, se recostó en la cama y dejó caer sus párpados. Eso, y la imagen de su rubia en una cena con Yamcha.

* * *

><p>Chichi se abrazaba a sí misma en un rincón oscuro de la celda provisoria en la que la habían metido. Su rostro estaba escondido entre sus brazos arañados y enrojecidos que se empapaban con las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Desde esa redada sorpresa en su propio departamento que no había cerrado los ojos, limitándose solamente a pocos pestañeos. Los guardias pasaban frente a su celda y le echaban rápidas miradas desentendidas. Seguro ya habían visto a cientos de personas en ese mismo estado desesperado, creía ella. El pijama que tenía puesto antes de la intromisión era corto y se estaba congelando. Sólo faltaba estar en la calle para que la gente creyera que era una vagabunda.<p>

Ella estaba en la última celda al final del pasillo, donde la luz de la lámpara no llegaba completamente y un sujeto extraño la observaba desde la celda contigua. Sólo había visto al hombre dos veces en las tres horas que había pasado encerrada y esas mismas dos veces lo había atrapado mirándola con sus ojos verdes y fulgurantes. Decidió entonces volver a mirar hacia esa dirección, y captó al mismo hombre cuando cerraba finalmente los ojos antes de quedarse dormido.

Chichi bajó la mirada al precario colchón en el que estaba sentada. No podía comprender cómo el otro había logrado dormir ahí. La celda constaba de un catre con un simple colchón fino y duro como la piedra por su uso y ennegrecido por la suciedad y el tiempo, sin sábanas ni almohada; en un rincón había un retrete del que no hace falta mencionar detalles.

No tenía más fuerzas; las había perdido por cada lágrima y sollozo que había dejado salir. llevaba años sin llorar de esa manera, tan profunda y desgarrada. Sólo quería salir de ahí, pero no podía articular palabra que le permitiera rogar por una única llamada que dispusiera de su libertad. Se la habían ofrecido como era lo debido, pero su locura y la forma en que se sacudía habían obligado a los guardias a privarle de su derecho hasta que volviera a recomponerse. Miles de ideas habían recabado la mente de ella durante el viaje y en su tiempo de soledad. Aun así, nadie le había explicado la razón por la cual la habían atrapado tan vorazmente en ese lugar. En realidad, ella se había alterado sobremanera como para ser capaz de escuchar los cargos que le atribuían y los derechos que le correspondían.

Fue hasta que se dejó de sollozar y permaneció en absoluto silencia cuando dos policías se atrevieron, en toda su hombría, a acercarse lo más cerca recomendado a los barrotes para dictaminarle sus cargos. Ella los escuchó caminar y pudo distinguir una desagradable sonrisa en el portavoz al hablar, aun estando de espaldas a esos deplorables hombres.

—Señorita, si ahora me permite, es mi deber aclarar los cargos que han sido los causales para su encierro. — Aclaró su voz y comenzó a leer una libreta maltratada— Se la acusa de sospechosa del homicidio de Lunch, malversación de pruebas, contaminación de la escena del crimen y difamación pública, a lo que añade la resistencia y agresión a la autoridad.

— ¿¡Asesinato!?— Exclamó con su voz gruesa y rayada.

—Un informante anónimo nos dio información sobre su pasado. — Corrió algunas hojas para leer lo que ahora pertenecía al juzgado. — ¿Peleas con la asesinada durante su juventud? Sabemos que ella realizó un allanamiento en su casa hace casi diez años y que usted fue su víctima durante el robo. Tenemos el archivo de denuncia que nos enviaron desde su pueblo.

—Mala suerte que el archivo no haya cumplido su tiempo antes de su desecho. —El policía acompañante agregó antes de soltar una cruel risotada — Suerte con eso, niña. Demasiados cargos para una dama como tú. Que tu Dios te acompañe.

Mientras volteaban para largarse y seguir ocupándose de su correspondiente trabajo, dejando a Chichi pasmada y petrificada, se podía oír sus voces comentar.

— ¿Difamación pública? ¿Y eso?

—Encargo del denunciante. ¿Qué acaso no ves los programas de la farándula? — le respondió el otro.

Ella estaba en el suelo mirando al techo.

— ¿Qué pensaría mi padre si se enterara de que ahora tengo antecedentes penales? —Se dijo a sí misma— Goku podría haber malentendido la situación, creyendo que lo dejé plantado. ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué dirá la prensa?... —Elevó su mirada al cielo raso y hundió sus uñas, rotas por el forcejeo, en su pierna. — ¡Briefs!

Sintió que la rabia le energizaba el cuerpo hasta lograr que sus temblorosas piernas la pusieran de pie. Ahora lo comprendía todo: la invasión a su casa, el encuentro de Vegeta con Goku esa noche, tres días atrás, en la comisaría. Todos esos cargos eran de Bulma, ella misma había hecho un basurero y cambiado el nombre por el de ella, que nada tenía que ver. ¡Ambos le habían estado tendiendo una trampa exclusivamente para hacerla caer!

— ¡No conocen mi ira aún! — murmuró. —Si quieren jugar conmigo, veremos quién es mejor en este juego.

Rodeó con fiereza los caños de acero de la celda, tomó aire hasta que su rostro se enrojeció, y comenzó a gritar y sacudir la puerta de la celda hasta que los policías más cercanos se acercaron.

— ¡Señorita, si sigue así tendremos que tomar medidas de fuerza! — anunció uno de los guardias.

Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y párpados con su muñeca, arregló su cabello y se cruzó de brazos. —Quisiera mi llamada, si es posible, ya que me han privado de mi derecho legítimo como detenida y esa clase de negligencia podría costarles muy caro.

Los guardias suspiraron. Abrieron la celda, esposaron sus muñecas y la acercaron a la cabina telefónica más cercana. Mientras caminaba, y luchando contra el dolor que sentían sus brazos teñidos con moretones negros y donde el guardia ejercía presión, rezaba e imploraba a Kami que Goku atendiera el teléfono o que no le colgara una vez que ella llamase.

* * *

><p>En recepción no había nadie, y ninguno de los dos porteros se dignaba a salir de su cuarto. En su propio departamento, ni una pista de lo que había pasado. ¿Secuestro? ¿Asesinato? Parecía que todas las opciones catastróficas eran posibles, incluso Goku comenzó a pensar en catástrofes naturales ocurridas específicamente en su cuarto. No había huellas, ni rastros, ni siquiera una mísera nota de ella que dijera "Me fui". Lo único que quedaba de ella era un par de pantuflas, esparcidas cada una en un lugar diferente.<p>

Su corazón latía a gran velocidad desde hacía media hora, cuando un timbrazo del teléfono lo sacó de su preocupación y lo escandalizó. Miró hacia ambos lados y se abalanzó sobre el tubo. Su mano no dejaba de temblar al acercar la bocina a su boca y el auricular a su oreja.

—" ¡Goku!"— exclamó una mujer del otro lado. Rápidamente notó que era Chichi. Tantas preguntas se abalanzaron en su mente que terminó completamente saturado por dentro y atontado por fuera. —" ¡No cuelgues! Tienes que venir a sacarme de aquí. Estoy en la prisión de la estación de policía. Me van a juzgar por el asesinato de Lunch, y esa perra de Briefs cambió las pruebas. Ahora todo tiene mi nombre y apellido y mis huellas están por todos lados y ¡estoyteniendounataquedenerviostienesqueveniryamismo!"

Goku no había logrado entender demasiado. De fondo se escuchó a un hombre de voz grave exclamar que su tiempo se había agotado. Chichi murmuró su plegaria por un abogado y colgó. Él no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

La pequeña mesa de luz que sostenía el teléfono se desarmó del golpe que él le propinó al teléfono al cortar. Ahora su sangre corría cálida y fogosa. Estaba en un estado de ceguera. Era imperativo que nada le pasara a Chichi, y era lo único que pensaba.

Corrió por las calles oscuras y transitadas, ignorando por su propio bien a las alegres parejas que disfrutaban del ambiente fresco y la noche libre junto al amor que habían escogido. Si no era capaz de ignorarlos, rompería en llanto o rabia— lo que lo dominara primero.

Había pensado en ir a buscar a Vegeta y sacarle el cuello. Era el único que podría mancillar las pruebas, el que estaba mayormente capacitado para hacer ilegalidades. No sabía por qué— quizás quería librarse de su propia, sucia sentencia— pero ya encontraría la forma de hacerlo pagar. Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando, a la vuelta de la esquina, aparecieron los primeros patrulleros estacionados. Era casi como una idea de cuento de hadas, algo así como Rapunzel, encerrada en un asqueroso castillo de cemento, esperando a su príncipe encantador.

Por supuesto que absolutamente nada de lo que vino después fue semejante a un cuento de hadas, o por lo menos no como son conocidos en la actualidad.

Abrió las puertas de par en par, al igual que el estado de sus ojos desesperados, e intimidó al primer guardia que encontró. Aunque había un largo y aburrido escritorio de madera blanca, el hombre logró casi abalanzarse sobre los papeles para llamar la atención de ese policía.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Ox Chichi? Es un error que ella esté aquí, es inoce…— y el hombre lo interrumpió simplemente chistándolo.

—Si te refieres a la loca de la quinta celda, le están prohibidas las visitas por ser una amenaza. Así que vaya a llevar sus impertinencias a otro lado.

Esa parte mayor de desesperanza y tristeza que lo invadía se diluyó con el odio y la rabia. Tomó al guardia por la camisa y lo apoyó contra su frente. Repitió las mismas palabras entre dientes. Una alarma blanca y roja comenzó a teñir las paredes y una bocina resonaba como aviso de emergencia para todos los policías. Goku arrojó al hombre sobre el escritorio para partirlo al instante, siguió su camino hasta cazar de la camisa a un oficial que no llegaba a medir la mitad que él y lo amenazó.

— ¿Dónde está Ox Chichi?

El hombre temblaba en su indefenso estado. De una puerta trasera surgió un pelotón de guardias que se abalanzaron sobre su cuerpo para intentar detenerlo, a lo que él utilizó esas técnicas de defensa que su padre alguna vez, hace un tiempo ya perdido en su memoria, le había enseñado. Los oficiales caían como moscas a cada lado. Ninguno se atrevía a dispararle a un hombre desarmado, podría ser un escándalo en los medios y su reputación, luego del asesinato de Lunch, estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

Goku se sentía omnipotente. Abría cada puerta, cada interrogatorio y baño, exclamando por la que ahora era su único objetivo y por lo que parecía estar dispuesto a morir.

De pronto, una voz gruesa lo llamó de la nada. — ¡Kakarotto!

Una invasión de recuerdos se plasmó en sus ojos, en sus sentidos. Los aromas de su niñez, las risas y llantos, la soledad que había sabido ignorar; ahora todo caía sobre él como un golpe macizo en la cabeza. Esa voz estaba guardada en su cerebro, en un lugar que jamás volvería a recordar. O eso había pensado. Volteó con cautela y, entre los guardias ya detenidos cuando el mismo Goku dejó de avanzar, vio a Raditz enfrentándolo.

—Kakarotto— repitió, de forma más calmada.

Ahora recordaba cómo había corrido junto a su hermano por las praderas, cómo Raditz siempre se molestaba por el entusiasmo de Goku, pero sólo los mejores momentos aparecían en la mente de Goku. Cuando él tenía poco más de ocho años, su hermano se había marchado en una noche cálida de verano cuando el abrigo de las luces nocturnas en el medio de un vasto campo lo habían ocultado. Goku soñaba cada noche con esa mañana en que se había levantado de su cama para ver que la de su querido y odiado hermano estaba vacía. ¿Doce? ¿Quince? Ya no recordaba cuántos habían sido los años, pero parecía como si todo hubiera sido ayer.

Goku se concentró en las facciones del hombre, en su cabello largo, en su mirada. Cientos de veces la había visto, pero sentía que esa no era la misma. Debía hablar con él, tenía qué…

— ¡Rad…! — en ese instante, su hermano le disparó con un arma de electrochoque que lo congeló hasta dejarlo frío en el suelo. Dos guardias lo levantaron y arrastraron, casi desmayado, hasta la celda número cinco.

Chichi escuchó el cerrojo abrirse. Se levantó de su triste posición fetal y observó cómo arrojaban a un cuerpo dentro de su celda. Cayó de lleno, como si fuera un cadáver. Ella se arrastró sobre sus rodillas hasta alcanzarlo. Posó ambas manos sobre su pecho acelerado y lo calmó con su suave voz, susurrándole al oído.

—No… pude…— murmuraba él, casi sin poder abrir los ojos y sintiendo que todo su interior daba vueltas dentro de su cuerpo. Los lugares donde había recibido los choques eléctricos estaban coloreados en un rojo vivo y punzante.

— ¿De qué hablas? — ella intentó no tartamudear, cuando las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos oscuros por el simple hecho de verlo a Goku allí, sin ánimos de respirar siquiera.

—No te pude proteger a ti. Es más, ni siquiera pude cuidarme como te dije. Ahora sólo quiero tomar una siesta. Una muy larga.

Él cerró sus ojos y bajó el ritmo de su respiración. De a momentos fugaces su rostro se comprimía en horrorosas expresiones de dolor intenso, pero aun así no perturbaban la tranquilidad a la que Goku parecía haber llegado de improvisto. Ella no podía evitar verlo como un niño que tuvo un día difícil en preescolar. Le daría leche y galletas en otra situación, no tan oscura como en la que se encontraban.

Chichi acarició su frente y le dejó un beso entre las cejas. Él abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su mirada. Paseó su vista del ojo izquierdo de ella al derecho. Sus párpados caían, su ser ya adormecido que segundos atrás luchaba por su segundo de paz ahora hacía su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto. La mujer no podía dejar de verlo y tener una mezcla empática de tristeza y amor. Se levantó del suelo y pasó ambas manos por debajo de los brazos de Goku. Lo levantó medianamente, con toda la fuerza de la que disponía, y lo arrastró hasta el mísero colchón que servía como una cama temporaria para los reclusos del día. Era similar a estar recostado en el suelo de la calle, pero la idea de estar sobre algo similar a una cama era lo que ambos, al igual que cualquiera en la misma situación, necesitaban en ese preciso momento.

Chichi lo acomodó boca arriba y se sentó a los pies de la cama, con su espalda contra la pared rayada y grisácea. El olor cercano a humedad y vergüenza la adormecieron hasta lograr que cerrara los ojos por un par de horas. La ya entrada noche avanzó más oscura por la ciudad. Los enamorados ya habían regresado a sus hogares, las calles atestadas ahora estaban vacías. La propia estación se oía demasiado silenciosa, aún con la actividad que suponía tener a altas horas de la noche, cuando la oscuridad guarda los vicios de los criminales y oculta sus rostros para propiciar sus propias atrocidades.

La luna situada ya lejos del centro del cielo marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando una dolorosa patada arrojó a Chichi al otro lado de la celda. El golpe brusco le propició un terrible despertar, quitándole esos hermosos cinco segundos que pasan desde que uno abre los ojos hasta que logra darse cuenta en el lugar en que quedó dormido. A ella, la realidad la recibió con un golpe de los barrotes entre ambas cejas. Rápidamente se puso de pie y, con una mano sobre su frente y el cabello completamente fuera de lugar, enfiló hacia donde Goku yacía dormido plenamente. Una pierna hacia un lado, la otra no dejaba de moverse. El brazo derecho colgaba libre a un lado, el otro rascaba inconscientemente su abdomen. Ella no dejaba de preguntarse cómo lograba él para dormir tan relajadamente en un lugar así. Tomó un mechón del cabello masculino y lo jaló con fuerza hasta quedarse con algunos cabellos negros en su palma.

Goku dio un alarido y se agarró la cabeza. — ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

— ¡Me arrojaste al otro lado del cuarto! — exclamó ella. El joven Son echó un pequeño vistazo al cuarto. Efectivamente, y como no había notado con anterioridad, había un largo trecho desde la cama hasta los barrotes. La miró fijamente. Entre sus dedos, se distinguía un pequeño color rojo casi imperceptible. Largó una pequeña carcajada. — ¿De qué te ríes? — inquirió.

—Con los pelos así, pareces un espantapájaros. — La sonrisa no se borraba del rostro de Goku por más enfurecida que ella estuviera. Chichi cerró su puño y refunfuñó. Horas atrás había sentido pena y amor por ese hombre al que ahora asesinaría con sus propias manos.

Pero, para su sorpresa, y repentinamente, él la tomó del brazo y corrió la mano de la frente de la dama. Luego, se incorporó en el colchón, con algo de dolor por los golpes y la intempestiva electrocución, y la besó en la herida. Ella cerró reflexivamente los ojos mientras las manos del hombre se deslizaban entre sus dos mejillas. Goku la volvió a mirar a los ojos, casi hipnótico, y simplemente la besó en los labios secos y lastimados. Ninguno de los dos midió el tiempo que pasaron en esa posición hasta que se acabó como las cosas más lindas de la vida.

—Supongo que esta no es la mejor cita de tu vida. — dijo Goku con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te hace creerlo? — le respondió ella, antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo masculino para besarlo con toda la pasión contenida que tenía dentro de su cuerpo desde aquella primera noche en que lo había descubierto, por primera vez, como el hombre para ella. Atravesó ambos brazos con cautela por su cuello, a lo que él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a él, hasta lograr que se sentara en la cama a su lado.

Sintió una necesidad que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Quería besarla, tenerla en sus brazos hasta que fuera de él, aunque eso no fuera realmente posible. Necesitaba esa sensación de tenencia que le hizo profundizar sus besos y acercarla lo suficiente como para que sus cuerpos se rozaran deliciosamente.

Ella presionó contra el torso de Goku, recorriendo ligeramente —con miedo a precipitarse, ella debía admitir— con su lengua la boca del hombre. Logró recostarse sobre él, mientras sentía sus manos acariciar su espalda baja. No quería susurrarle ni pedirle nada. Temía arruinar el momento, despertar de lo que parecía fielmente ser un sueño más de los que su subconsciente le había otorgado a lo largo del mes de forma ininterrumpida. Tal vez él, tan inocente como era, no lograría entender lo que seguía, o sentiría terror, o algo peor. Dejó que todo pasara naturalmente, disfrutando como si fuera un regalo sorpresa cuando él levantó por encima de sus muslos el camisón de ella para poder acariciar la piel de su espalda y sentir cómo su piel se eriza cuando sus dedos rozaron sus nalgas pálidas; cuando él siguió con sus labios un camino desde la comisura de la boca femenina hasta atravesar su cuello que comenzaba a tornarse carmín mientras el calor subía desde sus pies hasta su cabeza.

De pronto, él la soltó y se incorporó junto a ella. Los ojos de Chichi estaban casi cerrados, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Él se volvió seco y cortó el ambiente cálido y cercano que se había creado entre ellos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó ella. Él se tapó el rostro con vergüenza y remordimiento.

—Perdóname, no quería que esto pasara. Es decir, ¡mira dónde estamos! No quise hacer nada de esto.

Ella cambió su semblante preocupado a un tierno. Había llegado a un punto en el que ya no le importaba lo que fuera a pasar. Lo obligó a mirarla y le contestó, con la mayor pasividad posible. —No me importa. Yo sí quiero esto, y ya no hay nada que pueda evitarlo, ni todos los barrotes y celdas del mundo.

Se inclinó a besarlo, él la interrumpió y señaló con el dedo una pequeña y antigua cámara de vigilancia en una esquina del lado exterior de la celda. — ¿No importa?

—No importa. Que el que esté mirando disfrute. — Y se arrojó sobre sus brazos para, con voracidad, comerle el cuello.

Él la colocó contra la pared y rodeó su propia cintura con las largas y pálidas piernas de ella. Chichi le quitó con suavidad la camiseta y besó cada herida y hematoma que rodeaba su cuerpo. Goku recorrió por debajo del pijama el abdomen terso y masajeó los senos antes de comenzar a enloquecer con los jadeos de ella que se precipitaban en su boca. Era todo exquisito, no podían resistirlo más.

Ella lo ayudó a bajarse los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y mezcló sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros de Goku, sin bajar a su espalda por temor de herirlo. Él hundió sus dedos en los muslos de Chichi antes de entrar en ella con lentitud. Era una experiencia completamente nueva, relajante, pero a la vez emocionante, como mezcla de adrenalina y morfina. No había nada comparado a eso, y sabía que no había otra forma de sentir aquella sensación catalizadora que pronto logró que él acelerase sus embestidas.

La cámara de vigilancia captó en su mala resolución los intempestivos movimientos de ambos amantes como si apenas se tratara de un abrazo familiar. Al otro lado, el policía yacía dormido en su propia silla, ocupado demasiado de sus propios sueños eróticos como para poder ver los de los demás.

Nadie presenció nada ni logró oír un sonido en lo que las sensaciones por fin explotaron y los dejaron a ambos recostados en el suelo por varios minutos, en lo que sus propias respiraciones dejaban de correr con velocidad.

Goku rodó de lado hasta estar junto a ella. Un pequeño destello solar ingresaba de algún lugar y les indicaba la llegada de la mañana, que aún estaba lejos de ser plena. Luego de un silencio que duró un largo tiempo, él interrumpió cuando comenzó a aburrirse.

— ¿Y ahora? — ella estaba casi dormida cuando escuchó su voz.

— ¿Ahora?

— ¿Pasaremos nuestras vidas aquí adentro?

—Lo dudo. Sólo déjame un segundo que… descanse…— ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Goku tapeó el suelo con sus dedos unos momentos. Estiró las piernas, se acomodó los pantalones, y siguió esperando.

—Pero sólo si…— la interrumpió. Ella exhaló con ira contenida y se incorporó a mirarlo. — Es decir, no estás aquí por accidente. — murmuró con terror.

—No, obviamente. — Volvió a acostarse. — Las pruebas del asesinato tienen mi nombre en lugar del de Bulma, y buscaron mis antecedentes. Es seguro que su novio tuvo algo que ver en esto. — Se tomó la cabeza y suspiró. — Me pasa por meterme con la dueña de la Corporación. No se puede contra los grandes, aunque sean culpables de un asesinato. O fue ella, o su novio. Anoche vi en las noticias que asesinaron al Ministro. Cuando me metí a su casa, lo vi en una lista oculta de cualquiera. —Goku comenzó a idear un plan. — Además, Lunch también estaba ahí. Entre ambos me tendieron una trampa y caí como una idiota.

—Tengo un plan.

Chichi se incorporó de improvisto — ¿Tú? ¿Un plan?

—Por supuesto. Y te sacará de aquí en un santiamén, y pondrá a más de uno en la mira. Así no estarás en el centro, y otros caerán peor parados de lo que tú en este momento. Y sé por dónde empezar.

Se sentó y dio un vistazo hacia el pasillo, donde Raditz venía a paso ligero con las llaves en la mano. Su hermano le había fallado hacía más de diez años. Esta vez, le tocaba compensar.


	14. Arma de Doble Filo

**Hola! Sigo el avance de la historia, y como jurado en el capi anterior, prometo esta vez sí actualizar rápido y terminar definitivamente con esto que ya ha llevado mucho tiempo (2 años!) Si ya en el capi 9 les deseaba felices fiestas, lo vuelvo a hacer.**

**Disfruten!**

**Queonda**

* * *

><p>La puerta del interrogatorio se abrió. Chichi estaba completamente arreglada, sólo le faltaba maquillaje en los ojos y una tapa— bolsas, además de la ropa adecuada. Pero su cabello permanecía recto y largo hasta su cintura, maravillando la vista de Goku al verla pasar. Por supuesto que, a su angelical imagen de mujer, él le hubiera quitado las esposas de sus muñecas pequeñas. Pero no iba al caso; una vez que hubo pasado ella por delante de sus ojos, fue su turno de sentarse bajo la luz blanca, frente a los ojos inquisidores de su hermano.<p>

La incomodidad que ambos sentían al ser puestos uno enfrente del otro en la falsa soledad que otorgaba un vidrio opaco, podía percibirse en el aire. Ninguno sabía qué decir primero o cómo seguir, sin remover asperezas del pasado o comenzar con el pie izquierdo una conversación que era, para Goku, de suma importancia. Debía dejar de lado por un momento el tema familiar y centrarse en sacar a Chichi de ese agujero. Entonces, colocó en su rostro la mirada más seria posible, y cuando estuvo cerca de pronunciar palabra, su hermano habló primero.

— ¡El tiempo que te llevó reconocerme, hermanito mío! — exclamó Raditz con una sonrisa que rozaba el límite entre la felicidad y la burla. El rostro de Goku estaba descolocado; había perdido completamente el foco. — Supe que eras tú desde el día que llegué a la escena del crimen. Aún no puedo creer que hayamos estado viviendo en la misma ciudad y nunca nos hayamos cruzado. ¿Cómo estás?

¡Acaso otra pregunta menos adecuada! A Goku le surgieron desde lo que parecía ser el estómago un conjunto de emociones que pasaban de la rabia al desconsuelo, de la soledad a la alegría, del amor a querer golpear a Raditz hasta que se desmayara. Aunque las emociones y su propia cabeza hubieran logrado expresar mejor lo que sentía, su boca sólo pudo titubear un murmullo ininteligible.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le preguntó su hermano, ahora con curiosidad.

— ¿Hace… hace cuánto que estás en la ciudad? — se atrevió a preguntarle. Su plan ya se había ido, aunque no por mucho, de su mente.

—No demasiado. Tres, cuatro años cuanto mucho. Es realmente una maravillosa ciudad, no deja de sorprenderme...

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — lo interrumpió. Su voz había pronunciado las palabras con decisión, aun así, dejando entrever una profunda tristeza que había sabido llevar en su interior, ignorada completamente pero no olvidada por completo. Raditz sintió el dolor y el abandono. No admitió que recordaba, en sus noches más deplorables, esa madrugada en que se había marchado, dueño de un egoísmo que no había menguado con los duros años que le siguieron a esa decisión.

—No podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba acción, viajar, conocer, sentirme superior a alguien y ser libre de tomar mis decisiones sin que estas implicaran arriar el ganado. —pronunció lo último con desdén. — Tú no lo sabías porque eras muy pequeño, pero cuando papá fue expulsado de la ciudad, pasé de la libertad de ser un joven pleno a ser un asqueroso campesino. Cómo lo detestaba. — presionó sus puños, dándole la espalda a su hermano menor. —Luego, me resolví a huir a la ciudad sin apellido ni pasado, para no ser tachado como traicionero, al igual que papá. Por supuesto, me topé con los tipos equivocados, que me pintaron un futuro y me envolvieron en un círculo vicioso del que me llevó años salir. Trabajé de subordinado del Ministro hasta que llegué a la mayoría de edad, cuando pude librarme de esa sabandija.

Raditz no mencionó una palabra acerca de las atrocidades que le había tocado vivir al lado del Ministro Freezer. Pero sí había sonreído con más satisfacción de la que creía posible cuando había visto su ajusticiamiento la noche anterior.

—Luego de eso— mencionó Goku, como un dato curioso. —, papá se volvió furioso. Tuve que tomar todos tus trabajos durante años.

— ¿Cómo está él?

—Vive, si es lo que preguntas.

Hubo un silencio después de eso. Raditz estaba impresionado con la forma en que Goku se tomaba las cosas. No sentía odio por su hermano; estaba lejos de algún sentimiento parecido. Aún podía ver en sus ojos el destello infantil de antaño que él ya había perdido. Se sentía diferente de ese hombre con el que tenía algún parentesco sanguíneo. Sin embargo, sabía que, en el fondo, tenían una similitud que el tiempo no lograría quitar: ambos habían tenido que avanzar solos. Las formas, podían cuestionarse; el sentimiento era el mismo. S notaba que Goku, en su eterna simpatía, había visto las cosas desde el lado más brillante a diferencia de Raditz.

El ahora policía carraspeó para cortar la incomodidad y seguir el protocolo. — Como sea. Lo que necesito saber es tu versión de los hechos. ¿Por qué entraste aquí? ¿Por qué, para ti, Chichi es inocente?

Lo pensó unos instantes. — Ella me dijo que las pruebas están a su nombre, cuando con mis propios ojos vi a Bulma Briefs tocando el cuerpo. Y sé que esas cosas son imposibles de cambiar, pero hace varias noches yo estuve aquí dentro. Sólo tenía curiosidad, quería ver cómo actuaban en caso de un crimen. Entonces vi meterse por la puerta trasera al novio de Bulma Briefs y lo atrapé con las manos sobre las evidencias. Sabía y sabe dónde están, bien pudo haberlas cambiado para ocultar su propia culpabilidad. La de él y la de su mujer. Chichi me ha dicho que encontró en su departamento algunas carpetas sospechosas con algunos nombres interesantes. Deberían allanarlo. — Raditz levantó una ceja. — Es… una sugerencia. — se rascó la nuca. — Y puedo decirles algo más: deberían de interrogar al calvo de nuestro edificio, creo haberlo visto enfrente nuestro, donde Chichi mencionó ver una redada.

— ¿Es todo? — preguntó Raditz, algo atónito por la confesión de su hermano. Parecía no conocer los alcances de la ley.

—Sí— afirmó con decisión. —Gracias por permitirnos este interrogatorio. —Se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a marchar. Antes, volteó para mirar a su hermano mayor a los ojos. — ¿Sabes algo? Nunca te tuve rencor por marcharte. Es más, siempre te he tenido afecto. Imaginaba que ibas a estar en un trabajo honorable, salvando a una ciudad. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad, ¿cierto?

Cuando salió, dos policías lo interceptaron y le leyeron sus derechos. Estaba arrestado por allanamiento de la estación de policía más de una vez. Dentro del salón, Raditz estaba perplejo, pero sin dudas que esa pequeña frase le había sacado una sonrisa real, como no tenía desde que era niño.

* * *

><p>Chichi estaba sentada esperando a que Goku saliera. La habían liberado una vez declaró él, pero no pudo entender por qué, cuando el joven salió del interrogatorio, aún no le habían sacado las esposas. Al acercarse, notó con horror que le leían sus derechos. Rápidamente se interpuso entre ambos hombres uniformados e intentó detenerlos.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Nada, Chichi— respondió Goku. — Sólo que estoy arrestado. Te llamo en la tarde, ¿sí?

Se lo llevaron sin más. Se lo veía confiado e incluso feliz. Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de ser arrastrado. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Decidió confiar en él, a lo que miró a varios lados antes de precipitarse a la calle y tomarse el primer taxi hasta el edificio.

* * *

><p>Vegeta abrió los ojos lentamente y fijó su mirada al techo. El cansancio sumado al colchón de plumas bajo su cuerpo lograron adormecerlo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía una paz similar, que creía ser capaz de dormir veinticuatro horas de corrido. Giró a un lado y deslizó su mano por sobre la sábana buscando una almohada a la cual abrazarse por un largo tiempo. Lo primero que sus dedos sintieron fue el suave brazo de Bulma, que yacía a su lado de costado, dándole la espalda. No le importó —siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza— lo que ella pensara, y se abrazó a su cintura y dejó reposar su mejilla sobre el hombro femenino hasta volverse a dormir. Ella se removió con alegría ante el calor humano y se acercó al otro cuerpo.<p>

Durmieron dos horas más, hasta que un teléfono celular comenzó a sonar intempestivamente. El tono delataba ser el teléfono de Vegeta. Se acostó boca arriba sin abrir los ojos y prontamente sintió los senos de Bulma sobre su torso desnudo. Ignoró el sonido y se relajó profundamente en la almohada, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza. No se negaba ni resistía a los cariñosos besos que ella le daba en la frente y en las mejillas al son de las caricias que ella realizaba con las uñas de sus dedos sobre su pecho. El teléfono dejó de sonar, y cuando el silencio volvió a la habitación, él quitó sus brazos de la almohada y la abrazó. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con los grandes orbes celestes de la peli azul mirándolo con atención. Ella apoyó su nariz contra la de él y besó sus labios rápidamente. Un sentimiento extraño molestaba su abdomen cada vez que ella le daba un beso. No sabía lo que era, pero sí que lo había hecho disfrutar como nunca la noche anterior.

Estaba por pedirle otra ronda como las que habían disfrutado cuando la Luna iluminaba la calle, cuando el móvil volvió a encenderse. Indefectiblemente, debía atender. Rodó hacia un lado de la cama y se incorporó perezosamente. La luz del mediodía que entraba por el ventanal lo estaba dejando ciego. Avanzó con los ojos cerrados por la habitación siguiendo el sonido taladrante hasta llegar a una cómoda símil madera color blanco donde reposaba de forma ordenada la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior. Buscó el celular sin abrir los ojos hasta lograr tenerlo en sus manos. Atendió como pudo y lo acercó a su oreja. Mientras, tomó su ropa y la llevó hasta la cama, donde se sentó para comenzar a vestirse.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—" ¡Vegeta! ¡Gracias al cielo!"— se podía reconocer la voz de Raditz al otro lado, tan grave como solía.

— ¿Para qué me llamas? Olvido bloquea tu número.

—" Suerte entonces que no lo has hecho, porque te tengo una noticia que te hará desear haberme atendido antes."—Vegeta comenzó a calzarse los calcetines. Bulma estaba aún recostaba, cubierta ligeramente por una impoluta sábana blanca. Sacó un pie de entre los jirones de tela y lo posó sobre el hombro del hombre ocupado. Comenzó a llamar su atención tocando su nuca y tirando suavemente de sus cabellos con los dedos.

—Escúpelo.

—" Adivina dónde estoy."

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.

—" En tu departamento con una orden de allanamiento" — a Vegeta se le heló la sangre. — "Chichi y Goku declararon esta mañana en tu contra, y el comisario pidió una orden al juzgado."

Rápidamente se levantó y ajustó el cinturón. Cortó la comunicación y guardó el celular en el bolsillo trasero.

— ¡Vegeta! ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó la dama. Él la ignoró por completo y, con la camiseta a medio vestir, salió del cuarto. Unos segundos después, había salido de la casa. Ella refunfuñó y se arrojó en la cama. — ¡Hombres!

No llevaba su billetera, por lo que corrió, atravesando la ciudad, hasta llegar al edificio. Su corazón y presión sanguínea corrían peligrosamente rápido cuando sus ojos confirmaron lo que temía: las patrullas estaban paradas frente al establecimiento. Estrelló la puerta de entrada contra Yamcha y subió al ascensor antes de que cerrara. Durante el proceso de subida, los ruidos de pasos y radios sonoras aumentaban. El ascensor parecía ir cada vez más lento, y los pisos parecían ser eternos. Arrastró sus dedos por entre sus cabellos hasta que las puertas se extendieron de lado a lado. No les dio tiempo de abrirse, forzó la apertura con su cuerpo y tuvo la intención de precipitarse por el pasillo hasta su cuarto. Pero cuando se abrió, sus ojos se toparon con los azabaches escondidos bajo un fleco color negro. Chichi se petrificó por unos instantes, cuando Vegeta simplemente salió y corrió hasta su departamento. Ella se introdujo incómodamente en el ascensor y tocó repetidas veces el botón de Planta Baja. La mirada de Vegeta estaba impregnada en su ser.

Él llegó y lo primero que encontró fue la puerta abierta, la cerradura destrozada a un lado. Dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación y asomó su cabeza a los lados. Había dos hombres en la cocina, uno en el baño y otros dos en la sala de estar. Uno de ellos, el que poseía una libreta en donde anotaba detalles, era Raditz. Cuando hicieron contacto visual, la mirada asesina le erizó la piel al chico de cabello largo. Pero, de todas maneras, Vegeta mantuvo su forma y, en una actitud de completo desconcierto, se acercó al oficial junto a Raditz.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¿Usted es Vegeta? — comenzó el oficial, quien le doblaba la altura y poseía un rostro aguileño que dejaba mucho que desear.

—Por supuesto. ¿Cuál es el inconveniente?

—Tenemos una orden de allanamiento para su casa en busca de pruebas. Me temo que, si encontramos algo, deberemos llevarlo detenido, así que por favor espere aquí.

Vegeta exhaló simulando tranquilidad y se paró en el centro de la sala. Examinó con la vista los lugares donde los policías habían puesto la mayor de las atenciones: su armario, los cajones de la cocina, los escondrijos entre los muebles. Incluso habían sacado algunos cuadros y posters alusivos a sus bandas favoritas, esperando encontrar alguna caja secreta con documentos que delatarían la culpabilidad de Vegeta. Él se limitó a esperar parado pacientemente durante más de dos horas hasta que habían revisado cada mísero rincón de su precaria vivienda.

Entre ellos se comunicaban la falta de hallazgos importantes en ese lugar, desestimando completamente la denuncia de Chichi. Por otro lado, la investigación sobre el asesinato de Freezer marchaba sin rumbo: no había sospechosos, para la perplejidad de toda una sociedad.

Varios de los uniformados ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaba Raditz junto a su intimidante compañero.

—Supuse que no encontraríamos nada. Esa chica está loca. Aun así, deberá acompañarnos. No estará más que unas horas adentro, me temo.

— ¿A qué se debe? ¿No es suficiente la invasión a mi privacidad?

—Lo lamento, señor, pero un testigo lo ha acusado de allanamiento a propiedad policíaca. Sin embargo, y por la comprobada falta de veracidad de sus declaraciones, lo suyo será sólo un paseo de rutina. — Seguido a esto, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Raditz y lo miró, condescendiente. — Siento que tu corazonada haya sido falsa.

Vegeta y el policía se marcharon, no sin que antes el primero le enviase una mirada enigmática al joven de cabello largo.

Raditz, una vez que se escuchaban lejos de su piso, entrecerró la puerta y se acercó al centro de la habitación, coincidentemente donde Vegeta había estado parado los pares de horas pasadas. Removió sin cavilar demasiado el alfombrado y se encontró con un compartimiento repleto de documentos, fotos, datos específicos. Sólo ojeó algunas fotos, ya sabía de antemano qué eran. Haber compartido su vida junto a Vegeta durante su servicio al mando de Freezer no lo había privado de obtener ciertas confidencialidades con ese sujeto. Ciertamente eran confidentes, aunque en las palabras de Vegeta siempre hubiera un insulto por delante.

Luego de haber escuchado a Chichi confesar haber visto ese pequeño compartimiento con todos los detalles que eso implicaba, su mente había maquinado hacia diferentes lugares. Todos llevaban al mismo centro: no podía permitir que una de las únicas personas que alguna vez se había preocupado, aunque fuese por sólo unos momentos o de la manera más ínfima posible, por su bienestar fuera arrestado bajo su tutela. Lo sentía casi como una traición a su propio ser. En cierta forma, actuaba con la plenitud de su egoísmo, pero aun así buscaba el bien para una persona que, sabiendo hacer el mal, no lo merecía.

Como el soplar del viento en verano o la caída de un árbol en medio de la nada, la frase que su hermano le había dicho anteriormente sonó en su cabeza. "Imaginaba que ibas a estar en un trabajo honorable, salvando a una ciudad. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad, ¿cierto?" Cualquiera consideraría que lo que él había hecho era una traición a su propio hermano, quien parecía idolatrarlo equívocamente. Pero Raditz no. De hecho, esas palabras alguna vez pronunciadas con orgullo por parte de Goku, en su mente sonaban vacías. Tan vacías.

* * *

><p>Casi las dos de la madrugada denostaba el reloj de muñeca cuando Chichi terminaba con el papeleo y esfuerzo económico que había significado pagar la fianza de Goku. El taxi la dejó en la puerta del edificio. Estimaba la llegada de Goku para el mediodía del corriente día. Se había tomado parte del mediodía para dejar ordenada su habitación y limpia su ropa, para luego internarse en su estudio la tarde entera. Lamentaba la forma en que había tratado a su ayudante Chaoz, dejándolo exhausto por todos los movimientos que había tenido que hacer. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo, la herramienta que le permitiría algún día volver a comprarle un castillo a su padre y vivir junto a él, alejados de ese ruido típico de una ciudad atestada de gente.<p>

Una vez llegó a su piso, sacó las llaves de su bolso mientras caminaba bajo la luz tenue que iluminaba el pasillo. Llegó a su puerta y colocó la llave en el cerrojo. Giró la perilla y empujó la puerta casi sin prestar atención al interior. Tanteó con las yemas de sus dedos la pared áspera hasta llegar al interruptor. Lo tocó rápidamente y entró al cuarto. Al mirar hacia adelante, sus pies no pudieron moverla del marco.

El sillón principal estaba dado vuelta y el televisor tenía ensartado en el centro de la pantalla lo que parecía ser uno de sus más preciados tacones de punta aguja color rojo. Las paredes estaban sucias, incluso algunas se encontraban víctimas de serias abolladuras hechas, a juzgar por la forma, con un mazo; le costaría un dineral la reparación. La pequeña mesa estaba partida a la mitad y las cortinas envolvían lo que parecía ser el horno, ahora ubicado en el centro de la sala. Desde esa posición, ella pudo apreciar que su dormitorio carecía de una cama —o estaba lejos de su mirada—, y la ropa estaba desparramada sobre el suelo, ante un armario sin puertas. Sobre la alfombra, se podía leer, escrito con alguna comida de desagradable olor, un mensaje que rozaba lo mafioso: "Fíjate con quién te metes".

El grito de desesperación de Chichi comenzó callado hasta volverse lo suficientemente sonoro como para que algunas luces en las ventanas del edificio de enfrente se encendieran.

Sólo dos horas antes, Bulma Briefs conducía un auto deportivo color rojo a través de la ciudad. Frenó frente al departamento de policías. Sin siquiera mirar a su lado, se limitó a escuchar a Vegeta abrir la puerta y subirse. Pisó el acelerador y dejó que el polvo borrara sus huellas.

—Vegeta…

—Cállate. — interrumpió él. No era tan idiota como para no ver que lo que había sido la "maravillosa idea de Bulma" de truncar la investigación con un cambio de nombres se había vuelto completamente en su contra, casi costándole la credibilidad de su persona y su libertad. Si Raditz no hubiera estado ahí… le parecía increíble haber dependido de ese pusilánime, como solía llamarle.

Bulma sabía lo que había pasado y sólo podía culparse a ella por eso. Ni dejando su orgullo de lado, sabía, Vegeta la perdonaría. Esa clase de rebajas él no soportaba, y ella deseaba recomponer esa parte de la relación que esa misma mañana parecía tan recuperada, fértil como una planta en primavera. Ahora se veía como una hiedra necesaria de extirpar. Ninguna cosa superficial repararía el daño a su moral. Incluso podía percibir de él una energía que la ponía nerviosa, la volvía temerosa de echarle un vistazo.

—Vegeta…

—Antes de que empieces por lo mismo— volvió a interrumpir. — Dejaré esto claro: Si quieres hacer algo bien por una vez en tu vida, cierra tu maldita boca y déjame a mí ocuparme. Ahora esta causa se encuentra completamente lejos de nosotros o de ellos. — Notó que ella se mordía los labios y evitaba mirarlo. Inesperadamente, metió su pie en el freno y Bulma chocó su cabeza contra el vidrio. — ¡Si se te ocurre meter tus asquerosas manos de uñas postizas dentro de mis asuntos para salvar tu trasero pálido…! — No acabó la amenaza. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas por una razón que aún costaba entender. Esa agresión le había dolido, pero la creía merecida.

Miró decididamente hacia adelante y siguió el camino. Ella destacó esa vez como la única en la que no había retrucado con un insulto contra su agresor. La incomodidad rodeaba el aire, y un sentimiento de… ¿acaso era arrepentimiento lo que el joven sentía moderadamente en su ser?

Llegaron a la calle de su vivienda y Vegeta se dispuso a bajar. —Acompáñame—, ordenó.

Bulma lo vio quedarse en la puerta de entrada. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Pero qué esperas? ¿Que se haga de media mañana?

La peli azul bajó corriendo y lo siguió con cautela, tomándolo del brazo al verlo caminar lentamente por el hall hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Yamcha. La abrió lentamente, ignorando las uñas sobre su brazo y el constante e irritante susurro de ella preguntando una y otra vez qué era lo que él se proponía. En la oscuridad del cuarto, él agradeció saber de antemano la profundidad de la habitación para saber dónde estaba lo que él precisaba. Se acercó al pie de la cama de Yamcha y se agachó. Bulma observaba aterrada la sombra que se movía por el cuarto.

Vegeta comenzó a mover su mano por debajo del colchón. Tomó el mango de lo que parecía ser una herramienta, pero la sintió pegajosa. Quitó rápidamente su mano, sin atreverse a oler la palma, se limpió con la sábana y volvió a meter la mano. Logró palpar un objeto macizo y frío, y lo removió al instante. Se lo cargó sobre el hombro y salió victorioso. Sin siquiera mirar a la mujer, subió al ascensor. Ella lo persiguió hasta estar a su lado.

— ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué planeas hacer? — su mente ya le jugaba una mala pasada imaginando los peores y más sanguinarios escenarios.

—Venganza. Será divertido. — La vio quedarse sin aire, su piel se tornó de un color enfermizo. —No te voy a asesinar. Si fuera a hacerlo, obviamente no sería aquí. De hecho, no te darías cuenta de lo que te estaría por hacer hasta que fuera tarde. — Él sonrió tranquilo. En cambio, ella no sabía cómo interpretar ese intento de justificación.

Se abrieron las puertas y él avanzó hasta la habitación A. Le pidió una horquilla, logrando abrir el cerrojo. La puerta estaba finalmente abierta. Esperó a que ella entrara, encendió la luz y volvió a cerrar. Era una habitación ordinaria sin ninguna especialidad. Bulma recorrió con curiosidad las dos habitaciones separadas y la cocina, sin modificar desde que habían decidido alquilar allí.

— ¿Y ahora? — preguntó inocentemente ella.

Vegeta, con una sonrisa que a los ojos de la dama se veía hermosa, levantó la herramienta desde el mango y la estrelló contra la pared que se encontraba a su lado, logrando un pequeño hueco. Lo escuchó reír cuando ella gritó de sorpresa repentina.

— ¿¡Qué haces!?

—Estoy harto de estos dos inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos. Ahora, ayúdame un poco, ¿o tengo que pedir por "favor"?

Bulma reaccionó y corrió como niña pequeña al cuarto más femenino, abrió el armario y cargó sus manos de la ropa más anticuada que había visto. Lo llevó a donde Vegeta se encontraba y comenzó a arrojar las prendas como si lloviera. Esa noche tuvo las mejores carcajadas desde su niñez. Tomó los zapatos de Chichi y los tiró contra los muebles hasta atinarle con un tacón al televisor.

— ¡Mira, Vegeta! ¡Qué puntería! — le echó un vistazo al hombre y lo que vio la distrajo completamente.

Él balanceaba el mazo de un lado a otro con la fuerza de un herrero. Sus prominentes músculos se contraían al realizar la fuerza bruta, y su abdomen trabajado podía apreciarse al hacer fuerza contra la pared. Sus enteras facciones denotaban un momento de puro placer y de éxtasis que la embelesó. Ese hombre era un Adonis, la perfección que había bajado a la tierra para mostrarle el espectáculo de su belleza frente a sus ojos. Su actitud machista y decidida, su falta de temor y su disposición a hacerlo todo lo complementaban, pieza por pieza. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas. Estaba enamorada y, por primera vez, lo admitía.

— ¡Te amo! — le gritó ella. A Vegeta se le resbaló el mazo y salió disparado por una ventana. Volteó completamente desesperado y la miró.

— ¿Qué?

Bulma maldijo esos _sincericidios_ que solía tener.

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una semana. Chichi y Goku habían logrado recomponer casi por completo su habitación e iniciaban con lentitud sus primeros días como lo que sólo puede ser caracterizado como "tortolitos", esa mezcla de amor nuevo y juvenil lleno de novedades y descubrimientos libres de diferencias en donde ambas partes suelen ceder por cortejar a sus respectivas parejas.<p>

Por otro lado, Bulma no lograba que Vegeta atendiera sus llamados. El susodicho yacía recostado sobre su cama con los ojos cerrados, dejando que la contestadora se ocupara de los asuntos que él no quería tocar.

Intempestivamente, mientras Krilin se ocupaba de limpiar el mostrador — soplaba los mechones de cabello que caían frente a sus ojos—, ya aburrido de esa vida mundana que estaba llevando, tan repetitiva como un reloj de pared, dos hombres vestidos de traje negro lo interrumpieron. Notó cómo lo miraban de arriba a abajo y se sintió intimidado.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Somos de las Fuerzas Especiales, estamos buscando a un hombre calvo que solía vivir enfrente del presente edificio. No sé si podría usted ayudarnos.

Quedó paralizado en el mismo lugar donde estaba parado.

* * *

><p><strong>Si mal no calculo, además del 15 en proceso, serán dos, maximo 3 capis antes del <em>grand finale (<em>ignoren eso ultimo)**

**por todo lo demás, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo... por segunda vez en este fic n.n""""**


End file.
